Everything keep us apart (katsudeku, medieval au)
by LilDragonfly23
Summary: ""Tengo que decírselo" pensó el rubio. Midoriya lo vio pero nada habría podido hacer para que cambiara de opinión. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bakugou lo supo. Que no tendría más tiempo, que nunca podría decirle "te quiero" y "lo siento". Se preguntó cómo podría dejar de quererlo, cómo viviría sin él." Denme una oportunidad, ¿si? x3 Yaoi - Lemon
1. Capítulo 1: Herida latente

Estos personajes no son míos, los tomo prestados para pasarlo bien y entretener, sin ánimo de lucro.

He matizado las personalidades de los dos protagonistas: Bakugou no hace el bulling a Midoriya que suele hacer (no estoy a favor de la relación tóxica que se podría crear) y Midoriya es más valiente, más maduro (no tan débil de carácter).

Esta historia está ambientada en la realidad alternativa que se presenta en el ending 3 (medieval).

Ojalá les guste mucho y se queden conmigo a disfrutar :3

* * *

Cáp. 1: Herida latente

Apretó los dientes mientras trataba de no perder el rumbo. Sabía dónde podía refugiarse pero a veces tantos arboles lo desorientaban.

El pelo rubio le caía sobre los ojos, se lo apartó con rabia pero el sudor que perlaba su frente lo mantuvo en su sitio. Resopló mientras se giraba para ver si el rastro de sangre marcaría el camino que había seguido.

No era continua, pero sí lo suficientemente seguida como para saber qué camino había tomado. Frunció el entrecejo y respiró hondo. Ya no le quedaba energía ni para una pequeña chispa y transformarse no entraba dentro de sus opciones desde hacía mucho.

Él era Katsuki Bakugou, _ese_ Katsuki Bakugou. Demonio del más alto rango, él era el rango y a partir de ahí todos los demás demonios se clasificaban. Jefe de su clan y uno de los más temidos entre los jefes. Nadie lo había visto en su forma animal y jamás lo verían. A pesar de que le otorgaría la velocidad y la fuerza para llegar al final del bosque y cruzar la frontera.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por mucho que lo necesitara, se había jurado que no sería nunca un sucio demonio animal. Removió la tierra y subió a un árbol cercano, para volver a encontrar el camino a la gruta que le permitiría descansar.

* * *

Con mucha dificultad, encontró la entrada. Se había asegurado de no dejar rastro de sangre, moviéndose sobre los árboles y dando un rodeo. Se paró cerca de la pared y, apoyándose, caminó hasta un pequeño hueco entre ella y una gran roca en el que se dejó caer. El dolor de la herida lo sacudió pero al menos pudo relajar la tensión de las piernas. No lograba parar la hemorragia y empezaba a ver borroso.

Se quitó la capa, el cuello de pelo empezaba a agobiarlo. O quizás era la fiebre, que hacía latir la sangre en sus sienes y calentaba su cuerpo. Tragó saliva cuando una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Necesitaba solo un poco de descanso. Solo un poco más y podría salir de la gruta para reanudar su camino.

* * *

A pesar del zumbido en los oídos, lo oyó un minuto antes de que apartara las ramas colgantes que tapaban la pequeña entrada a la gruta. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, errantes. Parecían más los pasos de un explorador que los de un soldado. Bakugou tragó saliva y no perdió de vista las plantas, que se mecían al suave viento hasta que una mano apareció entre ellas y las movió. Una cabeza la siguió, empapada quizás porque había seguido el camino de la cascada. Al principio pareció no reparar en su presencia porque entró con un rápido movimiento.

* * *

Oyó su respiración antes de que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Se quedó totalmente quieto, ni siquiera se apartó las gotas de agua que le entraban en los ojos. Lo primero que le resultó raro fue la intensidad de sus ojos, rojos como la sangre que salía de alguna parte de su abdomen.

Bakugou quiso decir algo pero solo salió un gruñido de su garganta y unas pequeñas chispas de la mano que tenía libre. Se apretó más la herida, no podría pensar. Aquél muchacho de pelo verde y ojos claros parecía no haber visto nunca un demonio. No habría sabido decir con seguridad si el muchacho se movió hacia él o si dijo algo, se le oscureció la vista y perdió el sentido antes de notar su cara contra la piedra fría del suelo.

* * *

Actuó por instinto. Porque Izuku Midoriya siempre era así, se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido después, nunca antes, de ofrecerse. De salir corriendo para ayudar. Lo mismo acababa de hacer, había corrido para evitar que el muchacho diera con la cabeza contra el suelo. Notó su cuerpo ardiendo y la mano que cayó sin fuerza dejó a la vista la herida.

Midoriya se quitó corriendo su espada, la bolsa y la cantimplora. Tomó al muchacho y le habló, tratando de que reaccionara, le ofreció agua e incluso le tiró un poco en la cara. El rubio apenas reaccionó y el de ojos claros supo que la herida era peor de lo que parecía a simple vista. Lo dejó con suavidad en el suelo, se quitó los guantes y rebuscó en su bolsa de viaje el ungüento más fuerte que su madre preparaba para heridas infectadas.

Se lo quedó un momento mirando, estaba claro que no era un muchacho normal, quizás era de algún clan del otro lado de la frontera (teniendo en cuenta sus tatuajes y sus joyas), incluso podría ser… Tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso. Podría ser incluso un demonio que se había metido demasiado en el territorio de la familia real y había acabado herido por alguna de las patrullas de soldados que se movían por los caminos. Podía ser un asesino, un espía o el capitán de un inmenso y aterrador ejército que esperaba su regreso al otro lado de la frontera.

Apretó el botecito de cristal con fuerza y se levantó, no le importaba quién era. Estaba herido, necesitaba ayuda y él se la daría. Salió con cuidado de la gruta, de repente preocupado de que alguien pudiera haberlo seguido.

Necesitaba agua. Con urgencia, necesitaba beber. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, hasta ellos parecían estar sedientos. La luz casi no entraba en la cueva, solo una pequeña llamita en una lámpara de aceite alumbraba el lugar. Estaba tumbado sobre su propia capa, sentía alivio en la frente y sobre todo en la herida. Giró la cabeza y vio al chico de ojos claros inclinado sobre un cuenco, a la luz, machacando quizás hierbas medicinales.

-Agg –cerró la boca inmediatamente. Aquél extraño graznido lo había dejado en evidencia así que guardó silencio pese a no ser lo que hacía habitualmente. Pero el otro lo había oído y probó suerte:

-¿Agua? ¿Agua? –dejó lo que estaba haciendo y buscó con la mirada su cantimplora. La señaló, haciendo aspavientos y se la enseñó, repitiendo la palabra todo el tiempo.

"Perfecto" pensó el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "me ha tocado un humano idiota". Lo fulminó con la mirada cuando lo alzó, apoyándolo contra su hombro y lo ayudó a beber. Después de unos tragos, cuando su garganta empezó a cooperar, le gritó:

-¡No necesito que me ayudes! –Midoriya se sobresaltó y casi se le escapa de las manos la cantimplora. A pesar de las quejas, necesitó de ayuda para incorporarse y lo colocó junto a la pared para que se apoyara. El rubio le quitó de las manos la cantimplora con brusquedad y bebió otro largo trago.

Midoriya desvió la mirada y volvió a su cuento de hierbas, tenía que terminar de machacarlas para ponerlas en la herida cuando le cambiara la venda. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Bakugou dejó la cantimplora en el suelo cuando estaba saciado. El de ojos claros la cogió para beber también pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la gruta, justo antes se giró y dijo:

-Voy a salir a por más agua, ahora vuelvo –dejó atónito al rubio. Se había expresado normal, lo que significaba que antes había hecho todos esos movimientos y había gesticulado tanto porque lo había tomado a _él_ por idiota.

-¡Baka Deku! –el moreno se giró pero no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho. Se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia el río.

* * *

El humor del rubio había empeorado a pesar de que la fiebre le había bajado. El de pelo verde no sabía cómo romper el hielo porque desde que había vuelto solo habían intercambiado una frase y algunas señas. Después de otros minutos así, se armó de valor para presentarse.

-No he tenido oportunidad de decirte mi nombre, me llamo Izuku Midoriya. Encantado de conocerte –sonrió y esperó que el otro respondiera. El rubio lo fulminó con sus ojos rojos pero contestó al final.

-No me importa quién seas, Deku. Yo soy Bakugou, Katsuki Bakugou –infló el pecho mientras esperaba su reacción. Pero Midoriya no salió huyendo ni se quedó petrificado, como acostumbraba todo el mundo a hacer, sino que buscó corriendo en su mochila y empezó a murmurar muy deprisa mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno encuadernado en piel.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? –su furia creció al sentirse ignorado. Trató de levantarse para mandarlo de una explosión fuera de la gruta pero no pudo casi incorporarse. Se le escapó un gemido de dolor que sacó al de pelo verde de su trance.

-¡No! ¡No te levantes o la herida se abrirá! –se abalanzó sobre él para empujarlo de vuelta al sitio donde había estado todo ese tiempo, apoyado en la pared.

-¡No me des órdenes! –las chispas salieron del brazo que le había agarrado el otro chico para que no volviera a intentarlo. Una pequeña explosión le llenó la cara de hollín y le dejó sordo unos instantes. Se apartó de él para limpiarse y recuperarse de la impresión. Disimuladamente cogió su cuaderno y anotó el poder que poseía aquél demonio.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te atacaron los soldados?

-Tsk! ¿Atacarme a mí? ¡Si hubieran venido de frente habría acabado con ellos! Pero me tendieron una emboscada, los soldados me rodearon y no me dejaron otra opción que marcharme –alargó el brazo para tocarse la herida, que latía con menos dolor mientras no podía evitar recordar el momento en el que lo habían apuñalado.

-Tuviste suerte de haber llegado hasta aquí, esta gruta es difícil de encontrar.

-¿Y tú cómo la conocías? –el de ojos claros sonrió y agitó el cuaderno.

-Soy aventurero, recopilo información de cada gruta, cada animal y cada criatura que me encuentro. –Bakugou se lo quitó de las manos con un movimiento rápido y certero, pese al dolor que le produjo la herida no hizo más que una mueca por su parte.

-Cuidado, por favor, es muy valioso –lo miró asustado, en sus manos podía hacerlo explotar en cualquier momento. El rubio sonrió, disfrutando del miedo en sus ojos. Al fin había visto que él era alguien a quien había que temer.

Ojeó el cuaderno, viendo lo que había escrito sobre los animales que abundaban en el bosque, sobre caminos y las hierbas que se podían encontrar en ellos y sobre algunos demonios. La mayoría eran bocetos, información sin contrastar basada en leyendas y cuentos. Hasta llegar a su ficha: lo había retratado con un parecido asombroso, incluso había detallado sus tatuajes y joyas. Al lado había anotaciones sobre las hierbas que lo habían aliviado y las que no, además de lo que intuía sería su poder.

-¿Has probado todas estas hierbas en mí? –le tendió el cuaderno y, cuando ya estaba en manos del otro, señaló la lista de descartadas.

-Sí. Eres un demonio, tu organismo es diferente al mío, no sabía qué te ayudaría pero no podía dejarte morir.

-No voy a darte las gracias por eso, Deku.

-¿Qué significa eso? –el de ojos rojos desvió la mirada y sonrió con dureza:

-En mi lengua natal esa palabra viene a significar "inservible" –los ojos de Midoriya se apagaron ligeramente, dolido por el término con el que prefería llamarlo a pesar de saber su nombre. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y trató de ignorar su reacción.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, mientras la llama de la pequeña lámpara parpadeaba y la noche se hacía oscura.

-Deberías dormir, has perdido mucha sangre y te vendría bien descansar –el de ojos claros se lo dijo al ver que trataba de mantenerse despierto.

-No pienso quedarme dormido si eres tú el que vigilará la gruta.

-Entonces dormiré yo –Midoriya necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas y decidir qué iba a hacer a continuación. Puesto que el otro no respondió, se tumbó en el suelo, de espaldas a la pequeña llama.

-¿Me cambiarías la venda antes? –el rubio volvía a sentir dolor, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Claro –se levantó y se acercó a él. Le pidió que se quedara quieto mientras quitaba la venda que rodeaba su abdomen. Su pelo verde le acaricio la nariz, olía a hierbas pero no a las que había estado machacando, sino a otras más intensas. La pasta fría que le aplicó en la herida lo hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Duele! –el otro lo ignoró. Continuó extendiéndola mientras el rubio se quejaba y gruñía.

-Para ser alguien con tanto genio…

-¡Cállate y acaba de una vez! –el de ojos claros trató de darse prisa, estar tan cerca de sus manos crispadas empezaba a ponerlo muy nervioso. Antes de que acabara de vendarlo, ya había mitigado el dolor. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al notar que poco a poco la herida dejaba de latir cada vez que la sangre corría por ella.

-Me alegra que te alivie, estaba preocupado por si te hacía empeorar o por si te acababa envenenando –apretó bien la venda y le sonrió. El rubio solo estaba quieto, mirando la llama oscilar a la breve brisa que entraba y acariciaba la estancia.

-Duérmete, yo me quedaré despierto. –Midoriya asintió y volvió a colocarse donde antes había estado tumbado.

-Buenas noches –aunque no recibió respuesta, supo que lo había oído. Sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos.

* * *

La noche avanzaba lentamente. Bakugou seguía despierto, atengo a cualquier sonido que pudiera venir del exterior. Estaba acostumbrado a las largas noches solo, sin embargo la respiración del de pelo verde se había instalado en sus oídos. Cada vez que se movía, cada vez que respiraba diferente, sus ojos se abrían por instinto para mirarlo. Una de esas veces lo descubrió encogido sobre sí mismo, casi tiritando.

-Deku… ¿en serio? –alargó la mano hacia su capa, que yacía cerca de él. Como le fue imposible levantarse, fue de rodillas hasta donde estaba y se apoyó contra la pared que había junto a él. Después lo tapó y se puso lo que quedaba libre de manta por las piernas. Resopló y le susurró:

-Qué molesto –volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse en los sonidos del exterior, mientras la respiración del otro se volvía a relajar y se acurrucaba más bajo la capa.

-Esta noche va a ser muy larga –pensó para sí el rubio, sonriendo a su pesar.

Continuará…

* * *

¿A qué se debe ese gesto tan considerado por parte de Bakugou? ¿Sanará bien su herida? ¿Cómo podrá lidiar Midoriya con su conflictivo carácter?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 2! Gracias por leer 3


	2. Capítulo 2: Compañeros de viaje

Nuevo capítulo, muy prontito :3 Pensaba subirlo mañana (hace una semana del anterior) pero tengo un día muy liado y quizás no me dé tiempo.

Quiero agradecer a **jacky7610** por su review (el primero!) y a **cami-san**. Ojalá la página me permitiera responder los comentarios de manera personalizada porque me hicieron mucha ilusión (pensé que nadie leería este primer capítulo). Gracias también a **Korisiano** , **Marda Evans** y **aylencarro12345** por el fav 3

* * *

Cáp. 2: Compañeros de viaje

La claridad iluminó poco a poco la pequeña estancia. Midoriya abrió los ojos, desorientado al principio. Se giró sobre sí mismo, queriendo volver a dormir. En frente tenía al rubio, muy cerca, y que parecía dormir. Tenía la capa sobre las piernas dobladas.

Desde donde estaba, el de ojos claros podía ver el cuero de sus pantalones, desgastado por el uso y las sombras que su pelo proyectaba sobre sus párpados cerrados. Se incorporó y automáticamente el rubio abrió los ojos, tenso.

-Tranquilo, soy yo.

-No me has asustado, baka Deku.

-¿No has dormido nada? –el rubio no contestó. Midoriya apagó la lámpara de un soplido y se puso de pie. Se estiró y bostezó varias veces.

-Gracias por la capa, no pensé que pasaría frío sin una hoguera. –avergonzado, se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Trae agua fresca.

-Ahora mismo. –salió con paso ligero, en dirección a la cascada. Bakugou se quedó mirando el hueco por donde se había ido, sonrió para sí justo cuando su cabeza volvía a aparecer:

-He pensado cazar un poco, ya que tú estás…

-Tsk, ¿crees que no podría cazar mi propia comida? ¡Mírate! Baka Deku –trató de levantarse, apoyándose contra la pared, pero no pudo. Midoriya entró y trató de ayudarlo pero el otro lo apartó bruscamente. Del empujón, se cayó de su bolsa el libro de anotaciones. El rubio se agachó y lo cogió, su mano chisporroteó.

-Mírame, puede que tengas razón, parece que no podría atrapar ni a un ratoncito –mientras sonreía, movió el cuaderno frente a los ojos del otro, que estaba tenso tratando de recuperarlo en cuanto se descuidara. No tuvo esa oportunidad, ya que la explosión era inminente.

Bakugou no se esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación: cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar, notó su mano quitarle el libro. La sorpresa hizo que se descontrolara y la explosión fue más violenta de lo que esperaba. Cuando el humo se disipó, lo vio. Apretaba el libro contra su pecho, una de sus manos estaba herida aunque el guante había protegido su piel del fuego.

El rubio se quedó paralizado, su mirada roja se encontró con la de sus ojos verdes. No había miedo, ni duda. Solo decisión y fuerza, una que nunca antes había visto en nadie.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –no contestó, pero de todas formas no sabía qué decir. Mantuvo su habitual actitud mientras el otro guardaba el libro y salía de la gruta sin decir nada. Pronto dejó de oír sus pasos y el silencio inundó la estancia.

-Baka Deku –no podía olvidar su mirada. Casi lo había hecho sentir culpable.

* * *

Cuando estaba seguro de que no podría oírlo, se dejó caer al suelo y se apretó la mano dolorida, gimiendo. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a un demonio pero el carácter de Bakugou era más amenazante que su poder explosivo. Se preguntó, mientras se curaba la mano, qué parte sería verdad y qué parte fachada. ¿Era el mismo que la noche anterior se había movido pese a las heridas para taparlo? Suspiró y se fue en cuanto tuvo vendada la mano. Necesitaba que le diera el aire y de paso conseguir comida. Aunque el rubio hubiera dicho eso, llevaba sin comer por lo menos un día, quizás más porque no sabía si habría comido justo antes de que lo atacaran.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentamente. La herida había empezado de nuevo a dolerle, no tenía comida ni casi agua. Golpeó la roca con fuerza mientras una pequeña explosión salía de su mano derecha.

-¿Dónde estará ese Deku? –no podía apartar de su mente la mirada del de pelo verde. La forma en la que lo había enfrentado para salvar su cuaderno. La heridas que le había provocado a pesar de haberlo salvado. Una parte pequeña de su ser se encogió ante la vergüenza por su comportamiento. Habría muerto por la fiebre o desangrado si él no…

-¡Silencio! –se gritó a sí mismo, apretando los dientes de rabia. Casi se había hecho de noche y no aparecía. La oscuridad iba poco a poco devorando la cueva, solo sus chispas aportaban algo de luz. ¿Lo habría abandonado a su suerte? No tenía por qué quedarse con él, ya lo había ayudado sin razón pero, al haber sido tan desagradecido, solo había confirmado lo que el de pelo verde ya habría notado: que no se merecía su ayuda.

-No necesito… a nadie –murmuró mientras se apoyaba contra la pared para intentar levantarse. La herida le latió de dolor y la apretó para tratar de mitigarlo. Resopló y continuó tratando de levantarse. Se iría de allí, ya estaba perfectamente.

Con gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie pero se quedó quieto, si daba un solo paso podría volver a caerse. Y nada le haría más daño a su orgullo que verse de nuevo tirado, sin poder levantarse. Gritó mientras daba el primer paso. La tensión recorrió todo su cuerpo y la herida pareció latir con vida propia, recordándole que a pesar de lo rápido que su cuerpo demoníaco se curaba, hasta él tenía sus límites.

-¡Maldita sea, Deku! –y de repente allí estaba. Como una aparición, con las mejillas rosadas por la carrera y una expresión interrogante en la cara.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –se apartó de la pared para caminar hacia él pero una de sus piernas falló. No le dio tiempo a caer sin embargo, porque de un momento a otro se vio acorralado contra la pared, con el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo.

Midoriya lo sujetó mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano, que estaba áspera y olía parecido al ungüento que había usado en su herida.

-Silencio, podrían oírnos –el otro gruñó y trató de soltarse pero el de ojos claros se pegó aún más a él. Bakugou no hizo caso y, con la mano que no estaba contra la herida, empezó a provocar chispas. Se lo quitaría de encima a la fuerza. Pero entonces notó su mano, suave y cálida, agarrando la suya. El de ojos verdes agarró su mano, entrelazando suavemente los dedos para tenerlos todos controlados. Aquél contacto dejó al rubio aturdido, sin aliento. En la oscuridad solo podía ver uno de sus ojos, el que quedaba de cara a la luz que entraba desde fuera, la luna estaría llena.

-Por favor, no hagas ruido –Midoriya prestó toda su atención en el exterior y lo sonidos de fuera, sin percatarse de que el otro estaba cavilando sobre temas totalmente ajenos a la situación que tenían entre manos. Como el tono de sus ojos, que parecía verde pero con esa luz tenía matices azules. O el olor de su pelo, que seguía in identificar. Una extraña sensación lo recorrió a pesar de estar evitando, a propósito, prestar atención a sus manos unidas. La voz de Izuku hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, relajando el cuerpo y obedeciendo al otro, que le volvió a pedir silencio.

-Me crucé con unos soldados –le susurró sin mirarlo. -Insistieron mucho en saber qué hacía por aquí y me preocupa que me hayan seguido.

* * *

Lo que le decía era cierto, cuando había cazado un conejo gordo y se disponía a despellejarlo y cocinarlo para no tener que encender un fuego cerca del escondite del rubio, lo vio. Cruzaban el río junto al que se había detenido. Se acercaron para preguntarle si se había perdido.

-Buenas tardes soldados. Soy Midoriya Izuku, aficionado al estudio de las hierbas. He salido en busca de nuevas –sonrió y sacó de su bolsa la primera que encontró, para demostrar que decía la verdad.

-Este lugar es peligroso de noche, no deberías quedarte mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero hay flores que solo se abren al atardecer, justo antes de que salga la luna. –lo soldados le ofrecieron compañía y él no la pudo rechazar. Con la excusa de guardar comida para la larga caminata de vuelta, no perdió los suministros que quería llevarle a Bakugou.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que te guiemos hasta la muralla? –el muchacho se había negado ya en varias ocasiones, empezaba a preocuparle no librarse de ellos en toda la tarde.

-Os lo agradezco, pero no hay temor alguno en que pueda perderme, no me alejaré del camino. Ahora debo irme o perderé la oportunidad de conseguir esas hierbas. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, que tengan una vuelta agradable. –se despidió y se giró, siguiendo el camino más obvio y el más alejado del que debía tomar para volver a donde el otro lo esperaba. Ninguno de los soldados hizo amago de ir tras él, sino que siguieron el camino que deberían de haber tomado un buen rato antes. Solo el capitán se quedó mirando al muchacho, preguntándose si escondían algo esa prisa y ese interés por las hierbas nocturnas.

Midoriya dio un gran rodeo, cuidando de no hacer ruido ni dejar huellas. Cuando ya tenía la cascada a la vista, oyó crujir una rama tras él. Se quedó totalmente quieto, agudizando el oído y la vista, intentando captar el sónico de una respiración o el brillar de una armadura.

Un grito sordo, lejano y familiar, lo hizo volver a sobresaltarse. Parecía provenir de la dirección del escondite donde había dejado al rubio.

-No puede ser –corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva, preocupado de que lo hubieran encontrado.

Pero estaba solo, de pie y tratando de andar por una razón que solo Dios podía saber.

-Parece que no me han seguido –se giró a mirarlo. Sus ojos rojos ardían pero su cuerpo se había relajado. Quitó lentamente la mano de su boca pero no se apartó de él.

-Deku… –su extraño apodo sonó diferente dicho de aquella manera tan suave, apenas un susurro. Midoriya tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Después de un momento de silencio en el que solo se miraron a los ojos, el rubio empezó a dejar caer su peso sobre el otro. Fue en ese momento cuando el de ojos claros notó que algo no iba bien con él.

-¿Es la herida? –el otro solo asintió, apretando los dientes. Tenía el gesto crispado y la frente perlada de sudor. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y, tras mirar una última vez hacia el exterior para comprobar que no había nadie, encendió la pequeña lámpara de aceite que se había dejado allí esa mañana.

Cuando los ojos rojos del muchacho se acostumbraron a la luz, descubrió porqué la mano del otro olía a hierbas y no estaba tan suave como la que había tenido agarrada a la suya: llevaba una venda alrededor de toda la palma, la que le había herido esa mañana. No pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él para examinar su herida.

-Está bastante mejor pero aún hay que tener cuidado con ella –notó que su cuerpo se relajaba mientras le aplicaba una nueva venda impregnada del ungüento. No sabía las hierbas que tendría pero lo aliviaba con solo tocar su piel.

-¿Crees que mañana podrías caminar? Aunque no emprendamos el camino a la frontera por ahora, sería buena idea cambiar de cueva.

-¿Cómo?

-No es seguro quedarnos aquí pero todavía necesitas unos días más antes de poder irnos.

-¿Irnos? –el de ojos claros sonrió con una sonrisa que parecía típica de él y dijo, seguro de cada palabra:

-Yo voy a ir contigo. No perderé la oportunidad de ver a las criaturas que viven en la frontera.

-¿QUÉ? Si crees que voy a permitir… –su estómago empezó a quejarse.

-¡Casi lo olvido! Tengo comida para ti –le tendió la carne de conejo que había guardado para él.

-Siento no poder ofrecértela caliente pero al menos está cocinada –el rubio se la arrebató de las manos y empezó a devorarla con ansia. También pidió agua, que recibió sin tardanza; su estómago agradeció tener por fin alimento. Mientras comía, Midoriya repasó las hierbas que le quedaban, las herramientas y el aceite para recargar la lámpara.

-Fue idea de mi madre que saliera siempre con una lámpara. Y hasta ahora no me he arrepentido de cargar con ella. Necesitaría recoger algunas hierbas más de esta zona antes de partir, quizás sería mejor que saliera en cuanto amanezca para estar listo antes del medio día.

-Oye, Deku, no vamos a ir juntos a ninguna parte –el otro hizo como si no lo hubiera oído. Recogió sus cosas y repasó sus anotaciones. El rubio trató de llamar su atención pero sin éxito.

Terminó de cenar y, cuanto el otro estaba mirando en su dirección, trató de levantarse. Como era de esperar, el de ojos claros se acercó a él para que no se moviera. En ese momento, el rubio lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad.

-¿Te ha quedado claro antes? No vamos a ir juntos a ninguna parte, maldito Deku –el otro se quedó quieto, aguantando la respiración. Sostuvo su mirada, no quería que lo viera nervioso.

-No… no necesito tu permiso –los ojos rojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Qué osadía por su parte!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –lo empujó con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo. Aguantó las ganas de volarlo todo en pedazos con una explosión, dejándose caer otra vez al suelo.

-¡Está bien! Perdona, no quería ofenderte –el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿ofenderlo? ¿Qué pensaba que era, un niño berrinchudo herido por perder a algún juego infantil? Lo habría matado allí mismo de haberlo tenido en sus manos.

Midoriya no dijo nada, ya había pensado en un plan para acompañarlo aunque él no quisiera. Lo que el del pelo verde no sabía es que Bakugou también tenía ya algo en mente.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo. –el rubio asintió y cambió de postura pero sin dejar de estar sentado. El de ojos claros se lo quedó mirando un momento, después apagó la llama y se acurrucó junto a él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando el rubio los tapó a ambos con su capa. Midoriya sonrió en la oscuridad, en el fondo de Bakugou había un corazoncito.

* * *

Muy temprano, cuando el rubio todavía dormía profundamente, Midoriya salió para recoger hierbas que necesitaría en su viaje. Se lavó un poco en la cascada y llenó todo lo que pudo con agua. Cuando ya estaba listo, volvió a la gruta.

-Bien, estoy listo Bakugou, ya podemos… –el silencio y la oscuridad fue todo lo que lo recibió dentro. Apartó algunas plantas para que la luz del amanecer entrara e iluminara el hueco vacío donde debería haber estado el otro. Tampoco seguía su capa ni nada más.

-No puede ser… ¡se ha marchado!

No tan lejos como le gustaría al rubio, estaba en aquél momento. La herida no le dolía pero aún le costaba apoyar la pierna de ese lado del cuerpo. Había sido descortés por su parte marcharse sin darle ni las gracias pero ese no era su estilo. Él no había llegado a ser quien era dando las gracias y preocupándose por los demás.

-Adiós Deku.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Tendrá de verdad Bakugou un corazón escondido? ¿Qué hará Midoriya ahora que el rubio se ha ido? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan desagradecido?

Gracias por leer, si dejáis un review me haréis muy feliz :3


	3. Capítulo 3: Iré, contigo o solo

Nuevo capítulo, ¿os gusta que publique de semana en semana? También quiero saber si los capítulos son demasiado largos :S

Siento que en el segundo capítulo no se haya quedado guardado el formato, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esta página.

Quiero agradecer a **jacky7610** por tu review y tu fav (el único en este capítulo ¬¬). Me gustaría un poco más de feedback por vuestra parte, siempre es agradable saber si os gusta el camino que va tomando la historia. Gracias a **Kyurengo, Marda Evans, ShirayGaunt, aylencarro12345** y por supuesto a **jacky7610** por el follow a la historia x3

* * *

Cáp. 3: Iré, contigo o solo

Sería un maldito Deku pero le pisaba los talones. Quizás también era rastreador y no se lo había dicho porque aunque aún no se habían visto, podía oírlo cada vez más cerca. Se subió a un árbol para tratar de localizarlo sin que lo viera.

* * *

Midoriya no sabía lo cerca que estaba. El rubio no dejaba un rastro claro pero su capa era muy aparatosa, era imposible no dejar alguna ramita partida u hojas arrastradas. Sabía que era por la herida, que si estuviera en perfecta forma jamás podría encontrarlo. Confiaba en que no se diera cuenta, quería llegar hasta la frontera, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Al cabo de un rato, vio su cabeza aparecer cerca del árbol donde se había subido. Se paró casi a los pies, mirando al suelo y examinando los arbustos cercanos. No era rastreador pero sabía algo del tema, pensó el rubio al ver la forma en la que miraba las hojas caídas. Después de unos minutos, el muchacho siguió caminando.

El rubio sonrió con malicia y soberbia, nadie podía con él. Pero cuando lo perdió de vista se quedó unos minutos mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido. Se preguntó cuánto andaría hasta darse cuenta de que no seguía la dirección correcta. Quizás estaría todo el día tratando de encontrar su pista.

Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, diciéndose a sí mismo que al final se cansaría y retomaría el camino de vuelta a la muralla y volvería a su casa, donde fuera que estuviera. Se quedó sentado en la rama hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para continuar su camino. Prefirió ir un rato de árbol en árbol, siguiendo en dirección hacia la frontera pero casualmente sin llegar a perder de vista del todo al otro.

* * *

A media tarde, Midoriya admitió para sí mismo que lo había perdido. Algo le decía que no siguiera adelante pero no quería darse por vencido. Si ahora volvía a su casa, habría perdido la oportunidad de conocer a demonios que podían ser tan increíbles como Bakugou. Pensar en él lo hizo recordar su herida, si al final no podía seguirlo, le habría gustado que se llevara más ungüento para que terminara de sanar bien.

Cuando las primeras estrellas empezaban tímidamente a brillar, notó algo raro en el ambiente. Por allí no se oían bichos, pájaros ni ningún otro animal, que llevaban acompañándolo con su canto todo el día. Pisó sin querer una rama que crujió, haciendo un gran estruendo en el silencioso bosque. De repente algo se movió y un pájaro salió volando rápidamente desde un arbusto cercano. El de ojos claros oyó un gruñido y una respiración fuerte antes de ver la oscura silueta de la criatura que había silenciado el bosque a su alrededor.

Midoriya agarró la empuñadura de su espada, no estaba seguro de poder acabar con aquél ser y mucho menos sin saber exactamente lo que era. Pensó en utilizar su poder pero lo descartó rápidamente, podría con él usando su astucia y su espada.

* * *

Bakugou notó el silencio y supo que algo iba mal en cuanto el pájaro salió volando. Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta donde había visto que el otro se había detenido. Se quedó en la rama más baja del último árbol que quedaba oculto a su vista. No estaba seguro de la criatura con la que se habían topado pero sabía que, de enfrentarse, Deku no tendría posibilidad de ganar solo.

-¡No te acerques! –vio al de ojos claros con la espada desenvainada, plantando cara a la criatura, un enorme oso que, de pie, superaba los dos metros.

-Deku… ¿qué haces? –susurró mientras veía, atónito, que se erguía delante del oso con valor. Notó en ese momento una fuerza extraña en su mano, la que agarraba la espada. Duró solo un momento, en un parpadeo ya no la vio más. Le habría gustado prestar más atención a aquella extraña fuerza. Pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron muy deprisa y tuvo que dejar las cavilaciones para otro momento.

Midoriya había detenido con su espada el primer zarpazo del oso. Su mano herida le dolió de la fuerza con la que tuvo que sujetar la espada para no perderla de las manos. El segundo zarpazo fue más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo que retrocediera apretando los dientes. No tenía suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo de un solo golpe y si continuaba perdiendo terreno, acabaría acorralado contra un árbol.

-¡No podrás conmigo! –el oso no pareció inmutarse. El de ojos claros barajó rápidamente sus opciones. Antes había estado tentado de utilizar su fuerza pero, como en otras ocasiones, la había descartado. Ahora hizo lo mismo, había salido de peores situaciones sin utilizarla y aunque la usara, solo podría hacerlo un par de veces antes de estar demasiado herido y si en ese par de golpes no derribaba al animal... Esquivó un nuevo zarpado y atacó al oso, que retrocedió unos pasos. Sonrió para sí, estaba empezando a recuperar terreno cuando una sombra a su izquierda hizo que perdiera la concentración por un momento. Y ese instante fue usado por su enemigo para tirarlo al suelo. La espada resbaló de sus manos, por culpa de la que tenía herida, que no pudo hacer la suficiente fuerza para sujetarla.

No sabía si esa sombra sería un nuevo enemigo, pero si quería salvar la vida no le quedaba otra opción que utilizar su fuerza y no perder la concentración en ningún momento. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a atacar al oso. Un segundo le duró la concentración porque un grito captó la atención de todos los seres que había allí.

-¡AAAHHHH! –Bakugou apareció de forma teatral entre el de pelo verde y el oso. Su capa ondeó al viento y sus manos lanzaban chispas. Se irguió para plantarle cara antes de golpearlo con la mano abierta. El animal gimió al sentir la explosión en su cuerpo, un instante antes de sangrar y perder uno de los brazos. El de ojos claros miró en silencio cómo destrozaba su cuerpo con otra explosión. El olor a carne y pelo quemado inundó el lugar. Cuando el humo se disipó vio su silueta recortada contra la luz del atardecer. Aún estaba en guardia, respiraba con fuerza y en su mirada se podía leer todavía la fiereza con la que había atacado al animal. El rubio se giró y lo miró, mientras poco a poco se relajaba su postura.

-¿Qué harías sin mí, Deku? –sonrió con soberbia y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El aludido no dijo nada, solo la aceptó y se puso en pie. Envainó su espada y se revisó la herida de la mano: parecía estar bien aunque todavía le dolía al flexionar los dedos.

-Gracias por haber venido a ayudarme.

-Ha sido un placer –por su expresión, matar a aquél animal había sido para él un gusto y lo habría hecho de haberse cruzado con él aunque no hubiera sido atacado.

-Ya has visto lo que pasa por adentrarse en el bosque. –Midoriya se puso serio y contestó sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Iré, contigo o solo.

-En ese caso, formar equipo parece ser lo más lógico –el de pelo verde lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si lo decía o no en serio. Pero en sus ojos rojos solo quedaba parte de la excitación por el combate, adrenalina por usar y un atisbo de algo que no llegó a descifrar. Pero no quiso preocuparse por eso, solo sonrió y aceptó ir con él.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada cuando decidieron que tendrían que acampar en mitad del bosque, junto a un gran árbol de tronco tan ancho que ni dándose las manos podían rodearlo. Bakugou se sentó suspirando de alivio al poder parar de andar. Midoriya le preguntó si la herida le dolía.

-No, solo estoy cansado. Prepara leña y encenderé un fuego.

-¿No es muy arriesgado? –el rubio negó con la cabeza y dijo, mientras de una de sus manos salían chispas.

-Esos soldados nunca se adentrarían tanto en el bosque, aunque no lo parezca estamos lejos de los caminos que llevan a la muralla –el de ojos claros asintió y reunió ramas para tener fuego toda la noche. El rubio trató de incorporarse pero la herida se quejó, por lo que encendió una rama con una pequeña explosión que luego la lanzó a la pila que estaba preparando el otro. Colocaron la carne del oso que había sobrevivido al entusiasmo del demonio y se quedaron en silencio mientras se hacía poco a poco.

-He pensado en montar guardia esta noche –dijo después de un rato, cuando ya estaban comiendo. El rubio alzó la vista de su trozo de carne y contestó tras unos segundos.

-¿Tienes miedo? –el de pelo verde mordió su cena antes de responder.

-No he dicho eso, solo que no me gustaría despertarme en la tripa de un animal salvaje –el rubio sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres... yo voy a dormir –Midoriya prefirió no volver a decir nada. Por algún motivo esa noche el rubio estaba especialmente irritante y con los humos muy subidos.

* * *

El frío empezó fuerte un par de horas después de que el de ojos rojos se fuera a dormir. Se había envuelto en su capa y no había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Midoriya trataba de mantener el calor, sentado junto a la lumbre que amenazaba con apagarse. Abrazado a sus rodillas, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dormirse. El frío era lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto porque el crepitar de las llamas y el movimiento hipnótico lo relajaba poco a poco.

No se dio cuenta cuando Bakugou abrió los ojos. Estuvo mirándolo en silencio, cómo sus músculos se agarrotaban por el frío lentamente, sus dientes castañeteaban mientras trataba de no temblar.

-¡Deku! –el aludido alzó la vista del fuego, sorprendido y lo miró con una expresión interrogante. El otro no dijo nada, solo abrió uno de los brazos mostrando un hueco bajo la capa y junto a su cuerpo. El de ojos verdes no entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Eres sonámbulo?

-¡Pero qué dices, idiota! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Midoriya no pudo evitar preguntar, en tono burlón:

-¿Estás preocupado por mi? –el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente antes de desviar la mirada y decir:

-No quiero tener que arrastrar tu cuerpo congelado lo que queda de camino –el de pelo verde sonrió ante la expresión azorada del otro pero no pudo resistirse ante la idea de entrar en calor. Gateó hasta él y se sentó en el hueco que le ofrecía. Agarró la capa para envolverse en ella mientras el otro apartaba el brazo que habría descansado sobre sus hombros.

Bakugou lo miró de reojo, tratando de que no se diera cuenta. Sus labios habían empezado a ponerse morados, de haber pasado así la noche habría amanecido congelado. Midoriya se encogió todo lo que pudo, tapándose hasta la nariz, deseando entrar en calor cuanto antes.

-Gracias –susurró al otro, que fingió dormir para no tener que contestar.

* * *

El día siguiente de viaje fue más duro que el primero. El tiempo empeoró y el frío solo los abandonó las horas de más luz. Midoriya aguantó el ritmo con fuerza y sin quejarse aunque en más de una ocasión habría agradecido muchísimo un descanso. A la hora de comer, el muchacho se dejó caer contra un árbol.

-No hemos visto ni un solo animal en todo el camino, no sé qué vamos a comer hoy –el rubio estaba en silencio, mirando hacia arriba. Se quitó la capa y la dejó en el suelo, en silencio. Subió rápidamente a un árbol cercano y se perdió de la vista. Movimiento de hojas y pequeñas explosiones fue todo lo que delató su posición. Unos minutos después cayó junto al otro, con un par de aves chamuscadas entre sus manos. Se las tendió mientras decía:

-Desplúmalas mientras voy a por leña para cocinarlas –el de ojos claros asintió sonriendo y se puso a trabajar.

El rubio agradeció tener la herida mucho mejor y poder estar a solas unos minutos. Cada vez que le sonreía, se encogía algo en su interior. La noche anterior lo arropó porque no podía verlo pasar tanto frío y de haberlo necesitado, habría cazado hasta un dragón.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –se apresuró a buscar leña para volver cuanto antes, su estómago rugía sin parar y su cerebro empezaba a cavilar sobre el sentimiento que acompañaba siempre a eso que se encogía dentro de él.

* * *

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar hasta la frontera? –preguntó el de ojos claros mientras esperaba a que su trozo de carne se enfriara. El fuego crepitó y Bakugou arrojó una rama partida a las llamas.

-A buen ritmo, llegaríamos por la tarde dentro de dos días. ¿Ya te has cansado del viaje? –lo vio negar con la cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron y dijo, lleno de excitación y alegría contenida:

-¡Estoy deseando ver las criaturas del otro lado de la frontera! Me pregunto si de verdad existen los dragones.

-¿Dragones? –aquello captó su atención.

-Nunca he visto uno. He leído sobre ellos pero mi madre de pequeño me decía que eran solo leyendas.

-Leyendas… te garantizo que no lo son.

-¿Has visto alguna vez uno?

-¡He montado sobre uno! –se preguntó si había hecho bien diciendo eso. La ilusión con la que se iluminó la cara del otro lo hizo desviar la mirada. Quizás Kirishima habría sido mejor compañía para él en ese momento.

-¿Bakugou? ¿Pasa algo? –se dio cuenta de que había dejado de comer y solo lo miraba fijamente. Rápidamente dio otro mordisco y negó con la cabeza.

El rubio estuvo ausente y callado todo el camino aquella tarde. Pensaba en las consecuencias de llevar a Midoriya hasta su tierra, hasta su gente. Pensaba cuando aceptó que viniera, que se cansaría y abandonaría el extraño viaje que habían emprendido juntos. Pero esa noche, cuando estaban cenando, sus ojos seguían brillando con más entusiasmo y miraba su cuaderno cada poco tiempo, imaginando todo lo que podría apuntar en él.

-Esta noche montaré guardia aunque no creo que ningún animal se nos acerque mientras yo esté aquí –el rubio lo dijo sonriendo con superioridad. Midoriya asintió, repasando las hojas que quedaban en su cuaderno.

-Tsk, ¿no vas a agradecérmelo? –el de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza ante aquél arrebato de soberbia. El rubio se arrepintió del tono que había usado pero no se disculpó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de aquello y a la hora de dormir, el de pelo verde se quedó donde estaba, en frente del rubio.

Pero en cuanto éste notó que bajaba la temperatura, le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él.

-Esta noche hará más frío –el otro obedeció. Se arropó con la capa y miró al rubio.

-Bakugou, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué te crees que somos, amigos? –el otro sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Bostezó y susurró:

-Detrás de esa fachada, sé que hay alguien con buen corazón. Sé que dices cosas que no sientes –la cara del rubio empezó a cambiar de color hasta tornarse roja. ¿Buen corazón? Nunca nadie se había atrevido a pensar de él semejante cosa. Tragó saliva y rezó para que el otro no lo mirara y viera su cara colorada. Pero no pasó, solo notó como su cabeza se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Deku? –se había dormido. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la del otro.

Se quedó así, apoyado contra él, sin querer cambiar de postura. Aún resonaba en sus oídos lo que había dicho. Se tapó la boca con las manos, tratando de no sonreír.

-Baka Deku.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Aguantará Midoriya lo que queda de viaje o se dará la vuelta? ¿Qué será esa extraña sensación que no abandona a Bakugou?

Gracias por leer, si dejáis un review me hará mucha ilusión x3


	4. Capítulo 4: Estoy aquí

Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo; estoy un poco triste porque nadie ha querido comentar en el capítulo anterior. ¿No os gusta la historia? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, si queréis que siga actualizando o no.

Os dejo con el capítulo 4:

* * *

Cap. 4: Estoy aquí

Se despertaron por el ruido de los pájaros y la suave llovizna que caía sobre ellos. El árbol los había protegido pero el fuego hacía tiempo que había quedado apagado y la leña empapada.

-Hoy va a ser más difícil moverse –murmuró el rubio mirando hacia el cielo. El otro revisó su equipaje y asintió.

-Será mejor andar todo lo que podamos ahora que al menos es de día. –al principio caminaron entre los árboles para resguardarse pero pronto las hojas estaban tan empapadas que solo los mojaban más. El de ojos claros se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y suspiró, poco a poco el agua estaba calándolo.

-Así no vamos a conseguir nada –el rubio también se apartó el pelo, resoplando molesto y miró al otro. Trataba de no perder la energía pero se notaba que el agua poco a poco estaba empapándolo también. Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro donde el viento soplaba, agitando sus cabellos y la capa del rubio. Eso le dio una idea. Permanecieron un rato allí, secando su ropa y después Bakugou se desabrochó la capa del cuello y la comprobó. La piel de la que estaba hecha era resistente y parecía repeler bien el agua, se había secado muy deprisa.

-Ven, tengo una idea –cuando estuvo a su altura, alzó la capa para cubrir sus cabezas. Le indicó que agarrara de un lado y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Así aguantaremos más tiempo sin mojarnos –caminaban más despacio porque tenían que ir a la vez pero el agua dejó de caerles directamente. Midoriya se adaptó al ritmo del rubio sin rechistar, porque estaba empezando a entrar en calor gracias a la capa.

Decidieron no dejar de andar ni siquiera a la hora de comer, esa noche necesitaban un lugar mejor donde dormir o la pasarían en vela. Pero no hubo manera, no encontraron una cueva ni una gruta que les sirviera. Se les hizo de noche y sin comer durante todo el día, estaban agotados. Midoriya tropezó y por primera vez en lo que llevaban de día, sí se cayó al suelo.

-No puedo más, lo siento –el rubio se detuvo, también necesitaba un descanso. Tiró de él para que se levantara y lo ayudó hasta llegar a un árbol enorme con un hueco. Lo agrandó con unas cuantas explosiones y lo obligó a meterse dentro. Él se quedó fuera, aún bajo la lluvia.

-No te vas a quedar ahí fuera, Bakugou –lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él para que entrara también en el tronco. Casi se quedó sobre él, su pelo olía a las hierbas de siempre pero mojadas. Apartándose rápidamente, se sentó junto a él, más cerca del filo para no tener que entrar en contacto con el de pelo verde.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. –dejaron las bolsas a los pies del tronco, cubiertas por una de sus gruesas raíces. La capa les cubría las piernas mientras comían, esa vez carne fría porque el ambiente era demasiado húmedo para encender nada. La luz de la luna apenas podía atravesar las nubes y aunque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, casi no podían verse las caras.

-Ka… Katsuki, ¿sigues ahí? –en la penumbra, su nombre dicho como un susurro le sonó desconocido, como si él no fuera su dueño. Pero le gustó, sonaba diferente al resto de veces que lo había oído.

-Estoy aquí, no me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad –se rió por lo bajo pero al ver que no tenía respuesta, lanzó algunas chispas para que iluminaran el hueco. Miró al de ojos claros, no parecía tener miedo pero en sus ojos había una expresión indescifrable. El de ojos rojos sabía que no podía hacer explosiones porque era capaz de volarlos por los aires.

-Deku, ¿estás bien? –lo llamó para tratar de sacarlo de su mente pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo oía su respiración entrecortada y rápida. Porque aquella oscuridad traía recuerdos a su mente que lo paralizaban, lo dejaban sin aliento. Pero no quería que el otro lo supiera, aquél sentimiento lo había acompañado desde hacía un tiempo y no estaba listo para hablar sobre él y menos al rubio.

-No te preocupes Katsu… –lo interrumpió notar su mano buscar la suya. La mano del rubio estaba caliente y apretó la de Midoriya con fuerza pero gentil a la vez.

-Estoy aquí –susurró suavemente, fue lo último que dijeron. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y la oscuridad era cada vez mayor, el contacto de la mano del otro los reconfortó. Bakugou no mencionó en ningún momento en aquella noche lo tonto que podía resultar que solo con eso el de pelo verde se hubiera calmado, tampoco el hecho de que él no lo soltaría mientras no se lo pidiera. No supo decir en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo que lo último en lo que estuvo concentrado fue en no dejar de agarrar su mano, que correspondía con suavidad a su gesto.

Supo que el rubio se había dormido porque dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Gracias, Kacchan.

* * *

La claridad despertó al de ojos rojos pero tardó unos minutos en abrirlos. Cuando lo hizo, le costó recordar que se habían dormido dentro de un tronco. Giró la cabeza y vio a Midoriya acurrucado y mirando en su dirección. Todavía dormía y sus manos seguían juntas, aunque el agarre era débil. Se quedó mirando un momento sus pecas y su pelo revuelto sobre la frente. Después soltó su mano y se levantó con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Esto despertó al otro que por un momento lo miró, desorientado.

-Es de día, tendríamos que ponernos en marcha.

-Está bien –se frotó los ojos, todavía cansado de la caminata del día anterior. El rubio evitó en todo momento mirarlo. "¿En qué estaría yo pensando?" se preguntó mientras trataba de borrar de su cabeza la idea de haber pasado un poco más de tiempo dormido junto a él.

* * *

Aquella mañana, el tiempo fue más amable. El viento continuó siendo frío pero al menos la lluvia fue suave llovizna hasta medio día, que dejó de caer. Midoriya se abrazó a sí mismo, incapaz de calentarse. Bakugou estuvo tentado en más de una ocasión de prestar al de ojos claros su capa pero estaba empezando a preocuparse porque no hacía más que pensar en el bienestar del otro, en estar pendiente de él.

Cuando quedaba poco para la que sería la hora de comer, Bakugou llamó al otro para que se pusiera a su altura.

-Mira allí –señaló en el horizonte y, detrás de unos árboles, se vio lo que parecía una pequeña muralla.

-¿Eso es…?

-Exactamente –se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo y se quedó prendado del brillo de sus ojos. Ya no había rastro de cansancio, sino un montón de ilusión y preguntas sobre cómo serían las criaturas al otro lado.

-¡Vamos! –tiró de su brazo y después empezó a correr. Todavía quedaban unas horas para que llegaran pero se pasaron volando. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Bakugou no era tanto como el del otro, sabía el peligro que supondría para él, siendo humano, cruzar la frontera.

-¡Deku! –lo llamó cuando quedaban unos metros para llegar al pequeño muro, que llegaría como mucho a su cintura. No había hueco por el que pasar pero se podía saltar con facilidad. Era lo que quedaba de la antigua muralla que había dividido los territorios, algo simbólico más para señalizar que para evitar el paso. Bakugou había leído en el otro sus intenciones de cruzar sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Espera, no cruces.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –el rubio se puso a su altura y lo agarró del brazo, por si se adelantaba sin esperar sus indicaciones.

-No es seguro que cruces y te adentres en el bosque, hay leyendas entre los demonios que involucran de una forma o de otra a los humanos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que me quede aquí, mirando pero sin cruzar? –en su cara leyó que esa no era una opción. El rubio trató de no perder los nervios.

-Quizás sería mejor quedarte aquí y adelantarme yo, para comprobar que el camino es seguro.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota? Si me quedo aquí, no vas a volver a por mí. –dio un tirón para intentar soltarse. El de ojos rojos apretó más el agarre y le dijo:

-Si quieres ir tú solo ¡adelante! Pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pase.

-¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí! ¡Yo…! –una sombra enorme voló sobre ellos. Se quedaron en silencio pero cuando miraron hacia arriba a contraluz parecía un dragón.

-Mierda –soltó el rubio por lo bajo. Con su capa, cubrió al otro por completo y le susurró: -quédate detrás de mí, no hagas ruido. –el de pelo verde asintió en silencio y obedeció, tragando saliva y apretándose contra su espalda. Bakugo se inclinó y, con las manos tensas, empezó a crear chispas. Era raro ver a una criatura de ese tamaño volando lejos de las zonas de bosques. El animal miró hacia abajo y, en cuanto lo vio, cambió de rumbo para aterrizar.

-¡Bakugou! –el rubio entornó los ojos, había salido el sol y le daba en ellos, no veía bien. Reconoció entonces al dragón, que había hablado con un fuerte rugido difícil de no escuchar.

-Kirishima –lo miró mientras tiraba suavemente de su capa para ocultar mejor al otro. El enorme animal, rojo brillante, se acercó hasta él y puso su cabeza a la altura del rubio.

-Las cosas se están poniendo feas entre los territorios, por eso estoy por aquí, vigilando que volvieras sin problemas… –se interrumpió de repente. Sus ojos, rojos y enormes en esa forma, se habían fijado en el bulto que había a su espalda. Temblaba ligeramente. Con un resoplido, la capa dejó a la vista unos zapatos.

-Deku, puedes salir –el de ojos rojos había notado sus temblores y suponía que estaría aterrado pero nada más lejos de la realidad, temblara de las ganas que tenía de ver ya a la criatura. El de ojos claros apartó la capa y gritó entusiasmado.

-¡Un dragón! –sacó su cuaderno y empezó a garabatear, mientras murmuraba y no perdía detalle de la criatura. Kirishima acercó el hocico hacia él para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Al de ojos claros lo sorprendió pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de fijarse en la textura de su piel. Después de olerlo, sonrió dejando al aire los colmillos y el dragón dijo:

-Me gusta –eso alegró a Midoriya, que acercó la mano hacia él. El animal se rozó contra ella resoplando suavemente.

-No puedo creer que esté viendo un dragón de verdad. –Bakugou torció el gesto y dijo, con brusquedad:

-Pongámonos en marcha –los otros dos lo miraron y, a regañadientes, obedecieron.

Caminaron un rato, mientras el terreno era despejado y Kirishima no tenía problemas con su enorme tamaño. Después de tropezarse con varios árboles, se quedó parado y llamó la atención de los chicos con un gruñido seco:

-Creo que llegaríamos más deprisa si vamos volando –Midoriya no entendió a qué se refería pero el rubio sí. Lo fulminó con la mirada, el otro nunca había volado y no quería tener que sujetarlo; pero si querían llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche, volar sería la forma más rápida.

Se subió sobre él, donde solía colocarse siempre. En aquél hueco entre sus hombros no había mucho sitio y sabía que tendría que pegarse al otro. Se negó en redondo.

-Si quieres volar, irás en la cola –pero Kirishima no contralaba tanto la dirección del vuelo si había peso en su cola. Midoriya peleó pero el rubio lo amenazó con una feroz mirada y la silenciosa promesa de que lo haría explotar si se sentaba junto a él. El dragón suspiró y se elevó unos metros. El de pelo verde miró hacia arriba, cubriéndose parcialmente los ojos para que no entrara nada de tierra o polvo en ellos. El dragón se acercó a él suavemente y lo agarró con una de sus patas delanteras. El chico sujetó con un brazo su bolsa de viaje y con el otro a la pata del animal. Estaba emocionado pero pronto ese sentimiento compartió espacio con el terror al verse a tantísima altura.

Bakugou sonrió para sí, lo haría disfrutar, después de todo había estado tan emocionado de haber conocido a un dragón que no había prestado atención a nadie más. Aunque nunca lo habría reconocido, estaba celoso. De toda la atención que estaba dando al dragón. Kirishima no era nada del otro mundo.

La criatura quería darse prisa pero notaba la fuerza con la que el muchacho se agarraba a su pata y frenaba inconscientemente. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Midoriya, mareado y agarrotado de la tensión, vislumbró una pequeña aldea con una enorme fogata en lo que parecía el centro del lugar.

-¡Ya llegamos! –Kirishima apretó el ritmo para llegar lo antes posible. Ante la mirada de los que allí había, aterrizó con sus patas traseras y soltó suavemente al chico que no se pudo quedar de pie. Sentado en el suelo, trató de calmarse.

-¿Estás bien? –una chica de pelo y ojos oscuros le ofreció un recipiente de madera lleno de agua.

-Gra… gracias –se lo bebió completamente antes de dejar de temblar. El rubio se bajó del dragón y se colocó la capa. Presentó entonces a Midoriya aunque apenas dio detalles, salvo su nombre y que era un explorador aventurero.

-¿Qué hace aquí, gero?

-Está aprendiendo sobre nuestra raza, Tsuyu. –Midoriya se levantó y saludó a todos. Sonrió algo aturdido todavía y dijo:

-En el lugar donde vivo, de vosotros solo se sabe lo que dicen las leyendas. Y, al menos en lo que respecta a los dragones, no todo es verídico –el animal sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. -Quiero aprender más de todos vosotros, contarlo y acabar con el miedo y el odio. –los murmullos se alzaron lentamente entre los distintos demonios que había alrededor de ellos, todos lo miraban como si acabara de . El rubio lo agarró por detrás, tapando su boca y diciendo rápidamente:

-Parece que está muy cansado, mañana con más calma hablaremos de esas cosas. Ha sido un viaje duro, nos vamos a dormir –lo arrastró contra su voluntad por una de las calles de tierra hasta una cabaña, ligeramente más grande que las demás. Lo empujó dentro justo antes de que una voz preguntara:

-¿Bakugou? ¿Ya ha vuelto? –a Midoriya no le dio tiempo a ver a la dueña de la voz, porque la oscuridad en aquella zona solo era paliada por una lámpara de aceite colgada en la puerta de cada cabaña.

-Sí, mañana hablaré sobre el viaje. –cerró la puerta en las narices a la muchacha, que se marchó sin decir nada más. Por una de las ventanas, al muchacho de ojos claros le pareció ver ropa flotando mientras se alejaba lentamente. Enseguida lo cegó la intensa luz de una lámpara mucho más potente. El rubio corrió las cortinas y se giró hacia el otro, con furia en la mirada.

-¡Baka Deku! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-¿El qué? –el otro no sabía a lo que se refería.

-A terminar con el odio y el miedo… ¡eres un estúpido! –se acercó a él lentamente, amenazador. Midoriya retrocedió por instinto, hasta que chocó contra la pared que separaba el pequeño salón de lo que supuso sería el dormitorio o la cocina. Tragó saliva cuando el otro lo acorraló sin compasión.

-¿Crees que el miedo es infundado? Si quisiera, podría destrozarte ahora mismo, despedazarte hasta que no quedara de ti más que sangre y un puñado de huesos –su aliento mientras hablaba le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Su instinto decía que no era mentira aquello pero se había quedado atrapado en sus ojos rojos y no tenía escapatoria. Un brillo extraño, salvaje, brilló en lo profundo de aquellos iris, algo diferente a lo que siempre había visto en él. Bakugou se inclinó un poco más, en dirección a su cuello mientras sonreía enseñando los colmillos.

-Ka… Kacchan…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Se comerá Bakugou a Midoriya? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá que haya un humano en la aldea?

Gracias por leer (suben las visitas así que supongo que alguien está leyendo esta historia), si dejáis un review me hará mucha ilusión x3


	5. Capítulo 5: Sangre humana

Creo que no lo comenté (lo añadiré al capítulo 1) pero he matizado las personalidades de los dos protagonistas: Bakugou no hace el bulling a Midoriya que suele hacer (no estoy a favor de la relación tóxica que se podría crear) y Midoriya es más valiente, más maduro (no tan débil de carácter).

Me gustaría explicar los sentimientos de Bakugou y por qué he decidido que se sienta así con Midoirya. Aunque yo no tengo el carácter explosivo suyo, sí me cuesta relacionarme con la gente y, como él, soy más bien seria, introvertida. En su momento me sentí irremediablemente atraída por alguien que, como Midoriya, tenía una personalidad amable, brillante, cálida. Por mi parte fue un flechazo, por eso he querido que nuestro rubio se sintiera así.

Antes de presentar el capítulo, quiero que sepáis que quizás no pueda actualizar todas las semanas este mes. Tengo un examen muy importante (dos de hecho) y muy difíciles así que el tiempo que puedo dedicar a escribir se va a reducir bastante Son los días 20 y 21, espero que me salgan bien :S

Muchas, muchas gracias a **Eve kurosaki** por su review. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Cap. 5: Sangre humana

-Ka… Kacchan –sus músculos se tensaron. ¿Qué era aquél extraño apelativo con el que lo había llamado? No le dio tiempo a contestar, los ojos verdes de Midoriya se nublaron de repente, las piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer sobre el rubio. Lo sujetó por puro impulso, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Suspiró y chasqueó la lengua. No debería haberlo hecho volar tanto tiempo y más en la pata de Kirishima. Incluso él se sentía mareado, siendo alguien con experiencia volando. Era normal que a Midoriya le hubiera pasado factura.

Lo cargó en su hombro y caminó, cruzando la puerta, hasta el pequeño dormitorio. Lo tumbó sobre la única cama que tenía. El chico se quejó un poco y entreabrió los ojos.

-No te muevas, descansa –el de pelo verde quiso incorporarse pero todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué… me pasa?

-La altura a la que hemos volado, es normal que te sientas mal –sin mirarlo a los ojos, cogió su bolsa y le quitó los zapatos, los guantes y todo lo que pudiera molestar a la hora de dormir. Desabrochó suavemente los botones del chaleco verde y lo movió para quitárselo. Lo siguiente habría sido la camisa pero después de tragar saliva y mirarlo con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de él en aquél mismo instante. Lo arropó y salió de la habitación. Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento.

Una chica morena, la misma que se había interesado antes en el de ojos claros, estaba fuera, a la luz de la pequeña lámpara de aceite. Llevaba en los brazos una cesta pequeña con algunas hierbas y una expresión interrogante en la cara.

-¿Tsuyu? ¿Qué quieres? –su tono brusco no perturbó a la joven, que lo miró como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-Me he fijado en ese chico que venía contigo, gero. A estas alturas estará bastante mareado, ¿verdad? –el rubio chasqueó la lengua y asintió en silencio.

-Por eso he traído esto, gero. Una infusión de estas hierbas lo hará sentir mucho mejor gero, gero.

-¿Pretendes que yo haga la infusión?

-Si quieres puedo entrar y hacerla yo, gero, gero –el rubio ocupó con su cuerpo todo el marco de la puerta y la empujó para que no siguiera avanzando. Su casa era su templo, no dejaba a nadie pasar así como así. En el momento en que tocó a la joven, vio una sombra moverse que hasta aquél instante había permanecido envuelto en tinieblas.

-No es necesario usar la violencia –Tokoyami, de cabeza de pájaro y vestido con ropa oscura, apartó con suavidad a la joven para que se alejara de él. Bakugou lo miró un momento, mientras Tsuyu revisaba que las hierbas fueran las correctas.

-Dámelas –con un movimiento rápido cogió la cesta.

-Mañana puedo traer más, gero –pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una ligera mirada y después la puerta se cerró ante ellos. La chica miró al otro y sonrió, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¿En qué piensas? –la joven se llevó el índice a la barbilla y alzó la vista al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban mucho aquella noche, atentas a todo lo que pasaba.

-Gero, gero –fue toda su respuesta, sonriendo. El muchacho de cabeza emplumada no dijo nada, solo la miró y continuaron caminando en silencio.

* * *

Midoriya se giró cuando la luz le dio en los ojos. Se acurrucó más entre la manta hasta que su cerebro conecto las ideas "manta" y "cama" en la misma frase. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió los ojos y cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, se vio en una habitación en lo que seguramente sería una cabaña. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Escuchó en ese instante una respiración, giró rápidamente y sus ojos buscaron de dónde venía. Bakugou estaba dormido, hecho un ovillo, sobre un sillón de piel. No era tan grande como para dormir cómodamente y la postura en la que estaba el muchacho parecía poco natural.

Midoriya lo observó dormir, sus rasgos se suavizaban cuando estaba así, tranquilo y sin esa mirada feroz en los ojos no parecía tan amenazante. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza como un flash. Se sentía mejor después de haber dormido pero eso significaba que el rubio no había tenido cama donde descansar.

Se destapó y no reparó en que solo tenía la ropa puesta, ni rastro del resto de sus cosas. Cubrió al rubio con la manta que estaba en la cama, puesto que parecía haberse arropado con la capa que yacía ahora en el suelo. Cerró con suavidad la puerta y curioseó las habitaciones. Además del dormitorio, había una cocina, la entrada que hacía las veces de salón y un modesto baño. Las tripas rugieron y se dispuso a buscar algo que cocinar.

* * *

El ruido en la cocina lo despertó rápidamente. Enseguida miró a la cama, que estaba vacía. Apartó la manta, sin notar que no era eso lo que había usado para arroparse y salió de la habitación estirando los músculos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –sobresaltó a Midoriya, que estaba entretenido en acabar el desayuno.

-Buenos días, siento haberte despertado –desvió la mirada para continuar con su tarea. Bakugou lo agarró del brazo para que no cogiera el vaso de madera de donde estaba bebiendo una infusión.

-Deku baka, no tienes que hacer nada de esto.

-No lo hago por ti, me he levantado con hambre –pero había preparado huevos para los dos.

-¡No te daré las gracias!

-¡No necesito que lo hagas! –la tensión creció entre ellos rápidamente, mientras los huevos se enfriaban lentamente. El rubio apretó un poco más el agarre en su brazo. Se miraron a los ojos, ninguno quería apartar la mirada. El de ojos claros trató de descifrar su mirada, no entendía qué se pasaba por su cabeza. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Midoriya, de un tirón se soltó del agarre y fue a abrir con tal de tener una excusa para salir de la pequeña habitación, llena de repente de tensión.

-Buenos días Izuku. ¿Estás mejor, gero?

-Creo que no nos…

-Soy Tsuyu, Asui Tsuyu gero. –se dieron la mano y en aquél momento apareció el rubio a la vista. La joven rana lo ignoró para centrar toda su atención en el muchacho humano.

-¿Has visto las hierbas que te traje anoche?

-¿Son tuyas? La infusión me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor, me encantaría que me enseñaras más sobre las hierbas que hay por aquí.

-Para mí será un placer, ¡gero! –lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él. El de ojos claro pidió unos minutos para acabar su infusión y coger sus cosas. Tsuyu aceptó y correteó alrededor mientras tanto, persiguiendo insectos.

-¿Te vas a ir con ella?

-No perderé la oportunidad de aprender más sobre hierbas.

-Todavía no he decidido lo que puedes o no decirles –Midoriya lo miró. Había algo en él desde que se había levantado que lo molestaba. Parecía más irritado, más repelente, más idiota que de costumbre.

Bakugou no sabía qué decir, cómo expresar lo que quería. Era importante que no llamara la atención y tampoco podía ir diciendo a toda su gente que iba a luchar por ellos. Pero no conseguía expresar con palabras aquella idea aparentemente sencilla. Solo soltaba borderías y estupideces.

-No diré nada que pueda meterte en problemas, prometido. Me mantendré alerta, no te preocupes –buscó con la mirada sus cosas mientras el rubio rumiaba en silencio.

-Ten cuidado –susurró el de ojos rojos cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

* * *

Tsuyu y Midoriya se alejaron del territorio de la aldea. La joven llevaba una cesta en la mano y el muchacho tomaba notas de las hierbas que se iban encontrando por el camino.

-Gracias por toda la información, Tsuyu –le dijo cuando se detuvieron junto a una flor blanca, que solo se abría unos minutos al día.

-De nada gero.

Se paró entonces junto a un tronco enorme y señaló unas setitas pequeñas pero de colores muy brillantes.

-Estas setas son muy peligrosas, pero son un gran remedio contra algunos venenos –Midoriya las observó con atención.

-Nunca había visto unas setas así, en donde yo vivo no hay ninguna venenosa.

-¿Cómo es el reino, gero? –aquella pregunta pilló al joven por sorpresa.

-¿No has estado nunca? –el silencio de la muchacha fue solo interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros.

-Ese lugar es un sitio peligroso para nosotros los demonios. Solo Bakugou y Kirishima han ido. Pero las audiencias con el rey nunca dan frutos. –el de ojos claros dejó de dibujar, alzó la cabeza y preguntó:

-Katsuki… ¿ha visto al rey? –a la chica no se le pasó por alto que había nombrado al chico rubio por su nombre. De haber estado allí, los habría mandad con una explosión a la otra punta del bosque. Sin embargo, continuó con la conversación que estaban teniendo sin mencionarle que no lo llamara así estando él presente:

-El rey lleva unos años tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con nuestra aldea. Somos los más cercanos a la frontera gero.

-¿Y no lo han conseguido en todo ese tiempo?

-No gero. Bakugou nunca habla de esas reuniones pero Kirishima me ha dicho que solo le grita al rey que jamás firmará nada. Que es humillante para nosotros estar a las órdenes de un rey humano, por mucho poder que tenga. No conozco a vuestro rey pero parece igual de testarudo que Bakugou –eso sonaba típico del rubio y su rey no era especialmente comprensible pero aún así… al de ojos claros le sorprendió lo egoísta que parecía aquella postura. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Tsuyu miró al chico, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bakugou había desayunado rápidamente y había salido de su cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo. Continuó por detrás hasta un sendero que conducía a unos pequeños montones de rocas. Allí, apartado de la vista, hizo explotar una de ellas. Los trozos volaron por todas partes, golpeándolo también a él. Apretó los dientes y volvió a explosionar lo que pudo abarcar con la mano. Se limpió la mejilla arañada por un guijarro demasiado afilado que había volado contra él. Apretó los dientes y empezó a cargar otra vez nuevas chispas pero se detuvo al notar la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Entrenando? –el muchacho venía en su forma humana. Su pelo puntiagudo y sus dientes en punta lo hacían destacar entre la gente de su aldea.

-Tsk, ¿qué quieres? –el rubio le dio la espalda y se dedicó a crujirse los nudillos.

-Solo venía a decirte que Midoriya se ha ido con Tsuyu, los he visto hace un rato en la zona de las setas venenosas, mientras daba una vuelta volando. –el otro no contestó, ignorando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ya sabes que en esa zona hay bastantes demonios con fuerza suficiente como para plantar cara a un demonio de nuestra clase.

-Nunca han atacado a nadie de la aldea desde que yo soy el jefe; Tsuyu se defiende muy bien en la naturaleza, sobre todo si hay agua cerca. Y no creo que Tokoyami ande muy lejos de ellos.

-Tokoyami está hoy de patrulla, no está cerca de ellos ahora mismo. Es la primera vez que hay un humano por la zona.

-¿Y con eso qué quieres decirme? Habla claro Kirihima –lo miró de reojo, mientras se colocaba una de las mangas.

-Solo recordarte las leyendas, los humanos siempre han sido parte de rituales y ya sabes que los usan como ingredientes para pociones; últimamente corre se dice que quien consuma sangre humana… será capaz de derrotarte –el silencio cayó sobre ellos como una losa de piedra. Sus sentidos notaron entonces un cambio en el aire, el cese del canto de los pájaros y un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda del rubio.

* * *

Después de ver todas las setas de la zona, se habían quedado sentados a los pies de un árbol mientras Midoriya terminaba sus bocetos y tomaba notas de la utilidad de algunas de las plantas que habían visto antes.

-¿Fue Bakugou el que te quemó el cuaderno? –preguntó de repente la joven. El chico asintió y siguió dibujando.

-Tiene un carácter difícil gero, pero también tiene que ofrecer y detrás de esa fachada… también hay cosas buenas –Midoriya no supo a qué se refería pero tampoco preguntó al respecto. Sentía que Bakugou tenía un fondo diferente a lo que se veía a simple vista pero no parecía por la labor de querer dejar que él se acercara. Parecía que había conocido a dos diferentes, uno de ellos atento y el otro con un carácter de mil demonios. Como ella no volvió a decir nada, se dedicó a terminar sus dibujos.

Tsuyu esperó sentada junto a él, pacientemente, contestando a las dudas del muchacho pero sin volver a mencionar al rubio. De repente sus oídos notaron un cambio en el canto de los pájaros, después el extraño silencio que empezó a rodear los árboles cerca del que ellos tenían detrás.

-Midoriya… creo que debemos irnos, gero.

-Todavía no he terminado… –no pudo añadir nada más, notaron un ruido detrás de ellos, unos arbustos que se agitaban suavemente.

-¿Tsuyu? –la joven se levantó de un salto y tiró del brazo del chico para que hiciera lo mismo. Él obedeció, guardando sus cosas y desenvainando su espada. Tsuyu extendió su lengua para, en caso de ataque directo, poder empujar al muchacho lejos. No conocía la habilidad del chico a la hora de defenderse pero sin saber la criatura que se les venía encima, toda precaución era poca. Los ojos de humano de Midoriya no vieron a la criatura, ni siquiera pudo adivinar su forma, su tamaño. Cuando oyó el susurro en las hojas, el ser ya estaba sobre ellos.

La joven rana apartó al chico, ya que el demonio iba en su dirección. Tragó saliva cuando reconoció a la criatura, justo al salir de entre los arbustos. La enorme serpiente siseó y giró los cuatro ojos, dos a cada lado, en dirección a la muchacha. Habían tenido la mala suerte de toparse con demonio

-¡Corre, gero! –pero el de ojos claros no retrocedió, empuñó su espada con fuerza y arremetió contra la serpiente. Ésta giró y con un movimiento rápido su cola golpeó a Tsuyu, arrojándola contra el muchacho que no pudo esquivarla al estar en pleno salto hacia la criatura. Aterrizaron contra un árbol, la chica sobre él. Midoriya se quedó sin aliento al sentir su peso contra la boca del estómago y el pecho pero pudo sujetar a la joven para que se quedara en su regazo y no diera contra el suelo.

Izuku trató de respirar con normalidad, sin perder de vista a la criatura. Tsuyu se incorporó y susurró:

-Midoriya… tienes que irte…

-No…

-¡Te quiere a ti! –escupió a la serpiente, que se volvía a abalanzar sobre ellos. Se retorció de dolor cuando, a pesar de intentar esquivarlo, parte de su piel recibió el impacto.

El de ojos claros apretó los dientes, se levantó y cogió su espada. Quería intentar acabar con aquella criatura usándola, tenía como último recurso utilizar su poder. Pero aquél demonio era grande y fuerte, sus movimientos certeros y el veneno goteaba de sus colmillos.

Los minutos que siguieron les parecieron interminables; Tsuyu se movía bien, rápido y con seguridad, tratando de distraer a la serpiente para que Midoriya se acercara a ella lo suficiente como para atacarlo con su espada. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en la velocidad de los ataques de la joven rana, que se estaba empezando a arrepentir de todo lo que habían andado.

-Tsuyu… esto no puede seguir así.

-Lo sé, gero –la serpiente silbó y miro a los ojos a los chicos. Se encogió sobre sí misma e hizo un primer movimiento. Automáticamente respondieron pero entonces la criatura cambió de dirección y fue contra Midoriya a una velocidad que nunca antes le habían visto.

El joven no lo vio venir, no pudo ni preparar su brazo para que el impacto fuera menor. Solo se protegió con los brazos para que no alcanzara su cuello. Una vez que sintió el mordisco, no tardó mucho en notar el veneno entrar a través de su piel. Su corazón se aceleró al notar el dolor, provocando que la toxina se expandiera más deprisa por su cuerpo. Tsuyu gritó algo pero le llegó muy lejano el sónico, no entendió sus palabras. Tampoco oyó agitarse las ramas de un árbol junto a ellos ni la sombra que se abalanzó sobre él.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Será difícil para ellos vivir juntos? ¿Cuántos problemas causará el valor de la sangre de Midoriya? ¿Otra sombra se abalanzar sobre él? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 6! Gracias por leer 3


	6. Cap 6: Un frío que cala hasta los huesos

¡Nuevo capítulo! Sé que debería estar estudiando pero bufff, no me motiva nada y me siento muy, muy torpe con la materia, tengo la sensación de olvidar en vez de aumentar mis conocimientos TT^TT

Muchas, muchas gracias a **Eve kurosaki** por su review y también a **Rockie Liz** 3 3. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Otro agradecimiento a **sophiarouse** y a **1397L** por el favorito y los follows (yay!) y **bunnyBUC** por el follow!

Hemos llegado a un capítulo que me ha gustado mucho escribir (este y el siguiente); lamento haberme pasado con la largura del capítulo, estaba entusiasmada y no sabía dónde parar xD

Esta historia ya tiene más de 500 lecturas! Gracias a todos 3

* * *

Cap. 6: Un frío que cala hasta los huesos

De repente un movimiento rápido sobre su cabeza, una explosión y los colmillos que habían atenazado su brazo perdieron toda su fuerza en un instante.

-¡Deku! –el rubio había aterrizado sobre el cuerpo de la criatura, que yacía inerte delante del chico. Había caído sobre ella desde un árbol cercano y solo una explosión había sido suficiente para matarla. Kirishima apareció sobre ellos, tratando de aterrizar.

-¿Están bien? –buscó con la mirada a Tsuyu, que todavía estaba tirada en el suelo. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y gritó:

-¡Lo ha mordido, gero! –el rubio se acercó a él y cogió la cabeza, que seguía sobre el muchacho.

-Con cuidado –la joven ya estaba junto a ellos. Examinó el brazo de Midoriya, agarrando con cuidado para no empeorar el mordisco; pero el rubio tiró de la cabeza de la serpiente sin más, suerte que la muchacha había agarrado, sino los colmillos habrían desgarrado aún más su piel. Todos se sorprendieron del pequeño quejido que escapó de los labios del de ojos claros. Para el tamaño de la herida, el chico no articulaba apenas unos cuantos sonidos.

-¿Deku? –Bakugou lo miró atentamente, sin poder ocultar el gesto de preocupación de su cara: respiraba con mucha dificultad, había empezado a sudar pero a la vez temblaba; la peor parte se la había llevado el brazo, estaba encogido sobre él y se lo apretaba. Lo más preocupante es que apenas sangraba. Tsuyu apartó al rubio con fuerza y agarró al chico del brazo. Este gritó de dolor cuando lo estiro, cuando remangó la manga de su camisa y aún más cuando la joven empezó a extraer el veneno.

-¡Cuidado Tsuyu! –Kirishima agitó las alas, sin perder de vista a la chica.

-Agárralo, gero –el rubio rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con los brazos, pegándolo a su pecho. Después inmovilizó el brazo herido con una llave. El chico temblaba con fuerza, gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor. El rubio tragó saliva, se le encogía el estómago cada vez que el muchacho gemía o gritaba de dolor. Los minutos que tardó la chica en quitarle el veneno se le antojaron eternos.

Tras escupir varias veces veneno y restos de lo que parecían hierbas, se limpió el sudor de la frente y dijo, mirando a los demás:

-Creo que lo he sacado todo gero. Deberíamos volver. –Kirishima rugió, apremiando al rubio, que tenía los ojos fijos en Midoriya. No sabía la razón pero sentía la necesidad de no dejar de abrazarlo hasta que dejara de temblar.

-Bakugou –la voz de la chica por fin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me ayudas a cargarlo sobre Kirishima?

-Yo lo haré –lo soltó para arrodillarse y trató de levantarlo suavemente. El muchacho no pareció notarlo, seguía apretándose el brazo y temblando, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta tratando de respirar.

-Hay que darse prisa, gero.

-¡Hay un claro cerca, dirección norte! –caminaron hacia allí, en silencio. El rubio llevaba al otro muy pegado a su pecho, tratando de que mantuviera el calor. Una vez que se encontraron en el claro con el dragón, el de ojos rojos sentó al muchacho sobre él, se colocó detrás y lo cubrió con su capa. Tsuyu subió detrás del rubio y Kirishima emprendió el vuelo rápidamente.

Al rubio se le antojó una eternidad el tiempo que tardaron en tener la aldea a la vista. Tuvo que ir agarrando todo el tiempo al chico, cuya cabeza se movía con cada aleteó del dragón. Temblaba a pesar de ir tapado y su cuerpo seguía frío. Todo el calor de su cuerpo no parecía suficiente para que se calentara.

-¡Tsuyu! –gritó mirando hacia atrás, para hacerse oír.

-¿Gero, gero? –contestó mirándolo.

-¿Por qué sigue frío? ¿No has sacado todo el veneno? –la chica asintió y explicó, alzando la voz y acercándose un poco a él.

-La toxina sigue en su organismo. Necesita una infusión para limpiarla pronto o al final…

-¡Kirishima! ¡Date prisa! –el rubio apretó un poco más a Midoriya, parecía que cada vez tenía más frío. Kirishima también había notado que el chico no estaba bien así que trató de volar más rápido, a la vez que cuidaba de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Tokoyami estaba sentado sobre una piedra, cerca de una de las cabañas, cuando notó que algo cambiaba en el ambiente. Las sombras se agitaron suavemente al principio, después con más fuerza. Desde ese momento, esperó en el camino la vuelta de Tsuyu.

Cuando Kirishima pasó volando sobre su cabeza, distinguió el pelo de la chica y corrió siguiendo al dragón. Aterrizaron en el claro que usaba habitualmente el pelirrojo.

-¡Tsuyu! –la cara de preocupación de la joven rana hizo que la tensión creciera.

-Ayúdanos, gero –ayudó a Bakugou a bajar a Midoriya, que se había hecho un ovillo en la capa del rubio. El dragón los vio irse en dirección a la cabaña de Bakugou y dejó caer suavemente sus alas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara del de ojos rojos, nunca.

* * *

Midoriya se quejó cuando lo recostaron en la cama de Bakugou. El rubio lo descalzó y le quitó los cinturones, los bolsos y el chaleco mientras Tsuyu preparaba una infusión con hierbas del mismo tipo que las que había estado mascando mientras sacaba el veneno.

-Quítale también la camisa, gero –le dijo desde la cocina. Tokoyami se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, pendiente de ayudarle si lo necesitaba. El rubio tragó saliva y desabrochó la camisa. El de ojos claros estaba hecho un ovillo y eso dificultó la tarea del demonio, que no sabía cómo hacer para quitarle todo sin obligarlo a cambiar de postura.

-Deku… muévete –no parecía poder oír lo que decía. Lo empujó suavemente para que cambiara de apoyo y quedara boca arriba. Sacar el brazo bueno fue relativamente fácil, el herido estaba tan agarrotado que no pudo evitar obligarlo a moverse. Tokoyami se acercó cuando estaba ya sin camisa con las vendas que también había preparado Tsuyu.

-Ayúdame –Bakugou sujetó la bandeja mientras, con manos diestras, limpiaba y vendaba las heridas. Se fijaron sin poderlo evitar en las cicatrices que cubrían su piel. Los brazos, desde el hombro a la muñeca, también sus manos, surcadas de finas cicatrices. Algunas parecían tener tiempo, el de ojos rojos se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría su piel marcada.

-Aquí está la infusión, gero. Es muy importante que se la beba.

-Ahora mismo no está en condiciones de nada de eso, ¿no lo ves? –la chica no quería hacerlo pero tuvo que darle la razón. Tocó la frente del de pelo verde, que estaba perlada de sudor pese a lo frío que estaba su cuerpo.

-Necesita que las hierbas hagan efecto, tiene que beber un poco. –se sentó a su lado y trató de que se incorporara. El brazo le dolía cada vez que alguien lo movía, aunque no hacía ningún gesto a parte de los quejidos y gritos ahogados.

-Basta, solo lo estás empeorando.

-Tiene que beber, gero –Midoriya, tras mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de dar unos pequeños sorbos. Si notó el líquido cálido bajar por su garganta, no dio señales de ello. Tokoyami puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tsuyu y susurró en su oído:

-Quizás deberíamos irnos –la joven también se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba muy, muy tenso. No parecía contento con que lo obligara a beber y lo último que el muchacho necesitaba era huir por un ataque de ira de su anfitrión. A regañadientes asintió, aunque preguntó:

-¿Quién cuidará de él, gero? Esta noche es muy importante, si no entra en calor… mañana por la mañana podría ser demasiado tarde.

-Es mi casa, yo me ocuparé de él. No voy a permitir que estés aquí, cotilleando mi casa toda la noche. Mañana podrás venir a ver cómo está.

-Pero…

-¡No hay más que hablar! –sus manos empezaron a crisparse y los dos aludidos se miraron antes de asentir y alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

-Estoy preocupada gero.

-Tranquila… los que más peligro corríamos en esa habitación éramos nosotros.

-Espero que mañana esté mejor, gero.

-Bakugou puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca dejaría morir a nadie a su cargo.

* * *

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bakugou dejó de contener la respiración. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y miró atentamente al chico: aún temblaba y seguía estando helado. La herida había dejado de sangrar pero el brazo aún no había recuperado la movilidad, seguía doblado bajo el cuerpo del muchacho. Buscó por las habitaciones las mantas que tenía guardadas pero por mucho que arropaba al de ojos claros, no dejaba de temblar.

Pasaron unas horas que parecieron días, sin cambios. El rubio empezaba a estar agobiado con la situación pero después de todo, no podía llamar a nadie. Al menos no sin antes haber intentado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Deku estaba allí por su culpa, pero también por la del rubio y eso significaba que estaba a su cargo. Y nadie tenía permitido morirse mientras estuvieran bajo su protección. Calentó con una pequeña explosión el vaso para que probara a beber más.

-Deku… tienes que beber –lo ayudó a incorporarse pero tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza para que bebiera. Quizás ya no le molestaba tanto el sabor amargo, puede que estuviera sediento, tal vez simplemente obedecía para poder volver pronto a la posición que más cómoda encontraba; lo único seguro fue que esa vez bebió con más facilidad. El rubio desistió de insistir cuando el de pelo verde empezó a quejarse. Dejó el vaso en el mueble cerca del fuego que alumbraba y caldeaba la habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse. Mientras lo arropaba, tocó con suavidad, sin querer, su mejilla. Ante su piel tan cálida, Izuku se movió instintivamente hacia la dirección de su mano. Se hizo un ovillo sobre ella, tratando de no perder aquella inesperada fuente de calor.

El rubio retiró la mano, notando lo inusualmente fría que estaba su piel. No parecía una temperatura natural, se sentía igual que la bajada de temperatura que provocaba la nieve. El de ojos claros se quejó y se encogió más sobre el hueco donde antes había estado.

-Ni lo sueñes –le dijo, aunque sabía que no podía escucharlo. Lo arropó más y se sentó en su sillón, cerca de la cama. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y el de ojos rojos parecía incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la respiración agitada y los temblores del muchacho. Se frotó los ojos, agotado. Lo miró entonces, alumbrado por la luz del fuego y las lámparas de aceite.

-No me creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer… –se levantó y se quitó los zapatos. Dejó en un mueble sus collares, las mangas y lo que llevaba puesto. Se puso unos pantalones de piel que utilizaba para dormir y tras pensárselo unos minutos, abrió las mantas para meterse en la cama. Se quedó en el filo y prestó atención a la expresión del muchacho dormido. La temperatura bajo tantas mantas subió rápidamente pero Midoriya seguía temblando, helado. El rubio apartó algunas porque se sentía muy sofocado. Cuando se inclinó para tirar de ellas, notó cómo el otro se movía también. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo. Se quedó totalmente quieto, tragando saliva, mientras el olor de su pelo a aquellas hierbas desconocidas volvía a darle en la nariz.

-Deku –lo empujó para que volviera a su lado del colchón pero el movimiento enseguida fue deshecho. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Salió de la cama para apagar todas las lámparas y dejar la habitación en penumbra. No quería que despertara y viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y lo empujó suavemente para quedar más en medio. Pasó el brazo bajo el hueco de su cuello y colocando la mano en su espalda desnuda, lo pegó a su cuerpo. Pasó el otro brazo sobre sus hombros y colocó su mano en la nuca, acariciando suavemente su pelo verde.

-Como te vea reírte de mí… –no terminó la frase pero el otro no había oído nada, solo se había pegado a él, colocando el dolorido brazo contra su pecho. El frío hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del rubio, que trataba de que el otro no enredara sus piernas con las propias. Pero tenía los pies helados y no consiguió evitarlo.

-Al final hasta yo me voy a congelar –lo soltó para tirar de una de las mantas que antes había quitado para volver a colocarla sobre la cama. Después volvió a su posición pegado al cuerpo frío de Midoriya.

Pasaba el tiempo lentamente. Katsuki estaba solo medio dormido; el cuerpo del otro solo se había templado y aún había partes en su cuerpo (como las manos) heladas. En cuanto notaba algún movimiento por su parte, el rubio abría los ojos y comprobaba cómo estaba.

Una de esas veces, notó cómo trataba de quitarse las vendas, rascándose la herida.

-Deku –susurró en su oído. -No hagas eso, te harás daño –pero el otro continuaba rascando sobre la herida. Como no sabía qué hacer, agarró con la mano que tenía libre la suya y la sujetó con fuerza, lejos del brazo. Se resistió, queriendo soltarse, pero la fuerza de Bakugou era mayor. La mano que el de ojos rojos tenía en su espalda la colocó sobre su cabeza y acarició suavemente su pelo, tratando de que se centrara en eso.

-Deku, Deku… –parecía estar calmándose, quizás el sonido de su voz o las caricias sobre su cabeza lo habían ayudado a olvidar la herida. Mantuvo por si acaso su muñeca agarrada, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

La suave luz del amanecer lo despertó con un sobresalto. Había oído algo fuera o quizás había sido Midoriya, que se había acurrucado contra su cuello para proteger sus ojos de la luz. El rubio bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Sería mejor que se levantara pronto, Tsuyu llegaría de un momento a otro y no quería que los viera así. Como si la hubiera invocado, llamaron a la puerta de su casa.

-Bakugou, gero. Buenos días –se oyó la voz de la chica al otro lado. El rubio se puso tenso y se levantó enseguida. Dejó tapado al otro y se puso sobre los hombros una piel para abrir sin tener que vestirse. Encontró a la muchacha ansiosa, con una cesta llena de más hierbas y a Tokoyami junto a ella.

-Tú, ¿no tienes nada que hacer? –el aludido no hizo caso, permaneció inmutable. Eso era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de él, que nunca daba señal de molestarse por nada, como si viera las cosas desde lejos.

-¿Cómo está Midoriya? –sin contestar, se apartó para que entrara.

-Está acostado –la joven recorrió las habitaciones con paso rápido, no quería molestar al rubio deteniéndose a curiosear. La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas cerradas. La lumbre agonizaba y sólo se escuchaba la respiración del muchacho, hecho un ovillo en la cama.

-Midoriya –pero el chico no respondió. Seguía dormido, tapado hasta las orejas, con la respiración a veces entrecortada. Tsuyu tocó su frente, su cuello y sus manos. Lo destapó para mirar su brazo.

-¡No hagas eso! –el rubio, que había entrado detrás de ella, la fulminó con la mirada. -Aún le cuesta mucho guardar el calor.

-Será mejor que cambie las vendas, todavía no está la herida limpia del todo –lo miró y después pasó a limpiar la herida y preparar el ungüento sola. Bakugou aprovechó para comer algo y respirar aire puro. Tokoyami lo vio salir de la casa apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

* * *

El día pasó lentamente. Una vez que Tsuyu volvió a vendar la herida, preparó otro té y prácticamente lo obligó a bebérselo. Bakugou pasó todo el tiempo que pudo fuera, lo agobiaba tenerla allí, nunca antes había entrado alguien hasta su dormitorio.

-¿Cómo está Midoriya? –preguntó Kirishima cuando se cruzaron por una de las calles que quedaba entre cabaña y cabaña. El rubio se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

-Parece que mejor –el pelirrojo sonrió aliviado. Al ver la expresión de su amigo, preguntó:

-¿Qué te preocupa? –Bakugou lo miró y frunció el ceño. No quería compartir con él lo que pasaba por su mente, los extraños sentimientos que hacían a su corazón latir demasiado fuerte; optó por otro tema que también tenía en la cabeza.

-No ha sido buena idea traerlo. Puede que su presencia aquí nos ponga a todos en peligro –el otro se rascó la nuca pero guardó silencio. La pregunta correcta habría sido "¿por qué dejaste que viniera?" pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría su humor así que cambió de tema a cosas más triviales.

* * *

Tsuyu no dejó que nadie visitara al muchacho, que se pasó la mayor parte del día dormido. El veneno ya no estaba en su organismo pero la fuerte toxina todavía no había sido del todo eliminada. Midoriya habría los ojos y parecía ser más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero seguía queriendo dormir y, sobre todo, seguía necesitando calor extra.

Cuando el rubio volvió, Tokoyami no estaba fuera. Se lo encontró dentro, hablando con Tsuyu en la primera sala al cruzar la puerta. Discutían en voz baja:

-Esta noche no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Creo que no es prudente. Si ya está mejor que ayer, no te dejará.

-Pues me enfrentaré a él, ¡gero! –Tokoyami acarició su mejilla suavemente, tratando de calmarla.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea –contestó Bakugou, sonriendo con malicia, mirando al muchacho, desafiándolo a pelear, como había sugerido la joven. Tsuyu entró en la habitación antes de que pudieran decir nada más. Tokoyami se quedó en su sitio, mirando al rubio. No era prudente pelear pero no dejaría a la chica sola en un enfrentamiento.

La joven rana revisó la temperatura del chico, ahora que era casi de noche, estaba bajando de nuevo. Eso la hizo preocuparse, necesitaría atención esa noche también. No sabía lo que Bakugou había hecho para mantenerlo a la temperatura correcta pero no parecía haberlo hecho con mantas.

-Necesitará que no lo pierdas de vista –se giró para dejar el té que había preparado y buscar alguna manta para arroparlo pero se tropezó con el rubio.

-Yo me ocupo, márchate.

-Volveré mañana a primera hora, gero. Cuida que no se enfríe. Y que beba el té que he dejado preparado, gero, gero. –Tokoyami tiró de ella suavemente y la joven rana obedeció a regañadientes.

Cuando el rubio se quedó solo, cerró y se dirigió a la habitación. No había podido apenas ver al muchacho en todo el día. Quitó de su mente ese pensamiento, acababa de pasar por su cabeza la sensación de haber "echado de menos" al chico. Cenó tranquilamente, sentado junto al fuego que había en el dormitorio.

Una vez listo para dormir, se envolvió en una manta y se sentó en el sillón. Se había prohibido a sí mismo volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior. Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando escuchó al chico quejarse. Se levantó y, arrodillado junto a la cama, apartó el pelo de su frente y notó que de nuevo estaba helado.

-Deku, Deku despierta –lo tocó en el hombro suavemente hasta que consiguió que reaccionara. Pero solo abrió los ojos, no llegó a despertar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –el muchacho no enfocó la vista, ni dijo nada, solo apretó la mejilla contra la mano que se había quedado cerca de su piel. El rubio suspiró mientras dejaba que lo acariciara.

-Deku… –no dijo nada más, solo se levantó. Arropó más al otro, que se había quejado al notar de nuevo el frío de la cama. Algo en su interior le gritó que lo necesitaba, que no pasaba nada si esa noche… solo durante esas horas…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué será de los sentimientos de Bakugou cuando Midoriya despierte? ¿Qué podría hacer para proteger al muchacho humano?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 7! Gracias por leer 3


	7. Capítulo 7: Miedo

¡Nuevo capítulo! Este viernes es el primer examen (que no llevo tan mal) pero el del sábado sí que me tiene preocupada TT_TT Aún así quería permitirme el lujo de actualizar como cada semana aprovechando que casi tenía el capítulo listo y no necesitaba mucho tiempo.

Se me ha vuelto a quedar largo (lo siento!) pero estaba emocionada y no podía parar jajajaja.

Muchas, muchas gracias a **Eve kurosaki** por su review (Bakugou no está contento por tu comentario pero yo sí jajaja) y también a **Calil1** (desearía poder contestaros de manera individual, página tonta que no me deja ¬¬). Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir vuestros reviews :3. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Otro agradecimiento a **Calil1** por su follow (y también su fav), igual que a **Dayris** que también ha dado fav y follow (yay!) y a **Zaga-chan** y su follow, el número 13 de este FF. Ya empieza a haber gentecilla fiel, eso significa que la historia os gusta y eso me hace feliz.

Dependiendo que cómo vayan mis exámenes, quizás esté un poco de bajón (hay que ser realista, casi no he podido prepararme bien porque la tesis es una amante exigente) pero prometo no abandonaros (aunque quizás tarde un poquito en actualizar porque estos días ya no podré avanzar nada de nada la historia hasta después de los exámenes).

Sin más, ¡el capítulo! Una bolsa de chuches para todos los que leen mis tonterías antes de cada capítulo xD

* * *

Cap. 7: Miedo

-Deku, aparta –cuando levantó las mantas, lo tuvo que empujar para poder tumbarse a su lado. Hubo un momento en el que dudó, algo en su interior estaba deseando volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos pero a la vez sabía que aquello solo podría traer problemas. Volver a ceder y darle lo que necesitaba a esa parte de sí mismo que, por alguna razón, se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia él, lo haría todo más difícil. Mientras cavilaba, el de pelo verde se encogió sobre sí mismo, tratando de mantener el calor ahora que estaba destapado. El otro suspiró y se tumbó a su lado, arropándolos a los dos. Midoriya se pegó a él y el rubio lo abrazó como había hecho la noche anterior.

Esa noche no se sentía tan extraño, empezaba a acostumbrarse al olor de su pelo, a la suavidad de su piel. Su respiración cambiaba cuando empezaba a recuperar calor. Bakugou notó que se encontraba mejor, su cuerpo no estaba tan entumecido como la noche anterior y el brazo de la herida empezaba a moverse con más naturalidad. Parecía que el remedio de la rana servía para algo y que despertaría mucho mejor. Esa sería la última noche que podría tenerlo así, abrazado contra su cuerpo.

* * *

No fue fácil mantenerse despierto y al final se quedó dormido. No notó que el otro chico recuperaba poco a poco la temperatura corporal normal y que, un poco antes del amanecer, abrió los ojos, consciente por primera vez desde el ataque de la serpiente. Al principio no supo dónde estaba, solo trató de recordar lo que había pasado. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio junto a su rostro el cuello del rubio. Alzó la cabeza suavemente y lo miró, dormido. En un segundo se le aceleró el pulso y el pánico lo invadió.

-¿Qué...? –trató de no moverse para no despertarlo. No sabía cómo interpretar aquella situación pero sus brazos alrededor, firmes pero gentiles, lo ayudaron a calmarse. Incluso dormido, su expresión dejaba intuir el carácter que tenía. De repente el rubio se removió, apretando más el abrazo. El de ojos claros volvió a sentirse asustado y cerró los ojos, fingiendo seguir dormido.

Bakugou suspiró pesadamente, molesto por haberse despertado tan temprano. Apretó más el cuerpo del muchacho y se encogió contra él.

-Deku... esta será la última vez... me pregunto cuáles son las hierbas a las que huele tu pelo –susurró contra su cabeza, oliendo de nuevo. Midoriya continuó con los ojos cerrados, sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo y lo suave de su voz. Notó cómo apretaba suavemente a su alrededor, cambiando de postura para rodear su cabeza con el brazo. El pulso del muchacho aceleró cuando notó cómo su pulgar le acariciaba muy suavemente la mejilla, en movimientos distraídos.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido, aturdido. Aquél demonio que lo abrazaba, que acariciaba su mejilla mientras cavilaba, parecía el mismo que le dio la mano cuando, en aquél tronco oscuro, se había perdido en sí mismo. Pero era alguien totalmente distinto al que lo llamaba con desprecio y se reía de su debilidad por ser humano.

-Deku... no te despiertes aún –su suave voz sonó lejana. Izuku se acurrucó contra él, se había relajado tanto que podría quedarse dormido. Cuando cambió ligeramente de postura, el rubio se adaptó en seguida, manteniéndolo abrazado todo el tiempo.

El sol empezaba a entrar suavemente por una de las ventanas y Bakugou supo que debía levantarse. No podría explicar qué hacía así, abrazado al otro y era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Olió por última vez su pelo y se permitió estar otros segundos sin moverse antes de soltarlo.

El rubio sabía que pronto llegarían a ver al chico por lo que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse con cuidado y dejarlo solo en la cama.

* * *

Midoriya despertó por una voz, más alta de lo que debería, que venía de otra habitación. Se frotó los ojos, todavía desorientado. La luz entraba suavemente por la ventana, lo ayudó a encontrar la puerta desde la que venía la voz:

-Voy a entrar gero.

-¡Todas vamos a entrar! –recordaba a la primera chica que había hablado, pero no a las demás, que se oían igual de preocupadas y de cercanas.

-Tsk, como si me importara, ¡fuera! –como de costumbre, el que más alzaba la voz era Bakugou. A su mente llegaron, de repente, los recuerdos de cuando se había despertado. Se sonrojó violentamente, tapándose la cara con las manos. Aunque no recordaba todos los detalles, estar en sus brazos se había quedado grabado en su mente.

-Necesitamos ver qué tal está, gero.

-Ya os he dicho que bien.

-Tenemos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos.

-Tú no me vengas con tonterías Hagakure, ¡ni siquiera existes! –se hizo el silencio. El de pelo verde escuchó lo que le parecía un sollozo y tuvo que levantarse. Solo él podía acabar con aquella pelea. El demonio que lo había abrazado aquella noche no había sido más que una ilusión. Cuando agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta, sorprendió a todos.

* * *

Bakugou no había logrado evitar que entraran. Desde que el chico estaba allí a todos parecía habérseles olvidado que él era el que mandaba. Tsuyu, Tokoyami y Hagakure habían ido a verlo y no aceptaban un no por respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo cuestionaban así sus decisiones? Y para estropearlo más, Deku había salido de la habitación. Ahora todos invadirían su cuarto, la zona más personal de toda la cabaña.

-¡Izuku! –Tsuyu lo examinó de arriba abajo, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella. Despeinado y aún somnoliento pero mejor, la cogió de las manos y sonrió.

-Gracias por todo lo que me has preparado, ha sido lo que me ha curado –el rubio chasqueó la lengua, aún más enfadado por el comentario que había hecho. Aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta, quería parte de ese reconocimiento.

-Toru me ayudó gero –el muchacho se giró para agradecer también y presentarse pero solo había un vestido flotando. Al principio su mente no procesó aquella imagen, hasta que el vestido se movió y algo lo cogió de la mano.

-Me alegra que te haya servido –Midoriya calculó dónde estaría su cara y la miró fijamente. Después de unos instantes, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto. Buscó sus cosas y volvió con su cuaderno.

-¡Cuéntame todo sobre ti! –Tsuyu se rió por lo bajo mientras la otra chica no sabía qué hacer. Bakugou no entendía cómo había pasado a ser invisible delante de todos. Apretó los dientes y uno de sus manos empezó a crisparse.

-Izuku, gero –su voz no logró sacarlo de su cuaderno.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Todos! –el grito del rubio los dejó paralizados. Midoriya se giró para mirarlo. Lo que vio en sus ojos… ¿eran celos?

* * *

Se sentaron a la sombra, junto a unos árboles cerca de la cabaña de Bakugou. El muchacho humano, vestido con su ropa, estaba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, repasando las notas que había escrito. Se habían tenido que ir porque de haber permanecido allí más tiempo, habría salido por los aires.

-No te preocupes por él, gero –Tsuyu sonrió, sacando la lengua, mientras saludaba a otra chica que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Mina Ashido, ¡por fin nos conocemos! –el muchacho sonrió y asintió, estaba conociendo a mucha gente en poco tiempo y todos tenían características muy interesantes que anotar en su cuaderno.

Pasó el día con ellas. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y parecía ser la novedad. No lo dejaron solo en ningún momento. Vio de lejos al rubio en varias ocasiones pero no quiso ni mirarlo. Giraba la cabeza y hacía un movimiento con su capa, con soberbia, mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Bakugou se alejó caminando del pequeño pueblecito, sin un rumbo fijo. Su humor seguía siendo de perros y cuanto más caminaba, más enfadado se sentía. Empezó a correr, apretando los dientes y haciendo estallar los árboles, arbustos y rocas que encontraba a su paso.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a una pequeña laguna. Los peces se asustaron cuando metió las manos en el agua para beber y refrescarse. Se quitó la capa, después de la carrera estaba acalorado. Se sentó en la orilla, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Se dejó caer hacia atrás cuando sus pulmones se relajaron. Las nubes pasaban lentamente, el ruido de los peces y el chapoteo de las ranas invitaba a relajarse.

-No es habitual verte por aquí –la voz de Mashirao Ojiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se molestó en incorporarse para mirar al muchacho, rubio y de aspecto normal salvo por la enorme cola que agitaba, ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –el rubio tumbado no contestó inmediatamente. Cuando el otro se acercó más para poder mirarlo, algo en su expresión le hizo pensar que debería prestar atención.

-¿Ya has acabado la ronda? –el otro negó con la cabeza.

-He pensado que esto era más importante; Kirishima se ha quedado para acabarla mientras yo lo traía –de una de sus bolsas, sacó un papel doblado.

-Me tomé la libertad de acercarme a los caminos que habitualmente toman los soldados. Lo encontré en un árbol. –Bakugou se incorporó y agarró el papel con poco interés. Solo cuando lo leyó detenidamente su expresión cambió, reflejando la misma preocupación que había visto en la cara del otro chico.

* * *

Cuando casi era la hora de cenar, Midoriya se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la cabaña. Se encontraba aún débil y todo el día conociendo gente y aumentando la información de su cuaderno lo habían agotado. No había visto al jefe desde que esa mañana se había marchado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Izuku! –Tsuyu lo interceptó en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuyu?

-Quería saber si estarás bien durmiendo aquí tú solo, gero.

-¿Te refieres a que no…? –la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Si necesitas algo, mi cabaña es la que tiene ranas alrededor, gero –se rió ante su propio comentario y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de marcharse. El chico entró sin más dilación. En la oscuridad, necesitó un minuto para orientarse y encontrar una lámpara.

Se acostó, vestido con la ropa de piel que encontró. Esperó con la lámpara encendida y el fuego caldeando la estancia pero el rubio no apareció. Solo, Izuku se permitió pensar en cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

-Si tan solo… –susurró para sí al pensar en la primera vez que lo vio, en aquella cueva. Si solo hubiera pasado de largo, si no tuviera la mala costumbre de ayudar a todo el mundo, sin preguntar si quiera quienes son… ahora no se encontraría en aquella situación. Se dio la vuelta, tapándose más. Parecía difícil calentarse sin el rubio.

Se incorporó con brusquedad. ¿Desde cuándo dormir con Bakugou formaba parte de su rutina allí? A decir verdad, desde que se habían conocido nada había sido rutinario y aunque creía haber despertado esa madrugada en brazos del otro, teniendo en cuenta cómo era su carácter, parecía más un sueño producido por la fiebre que una realidad.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y su mano se quedó sobre su pecho con naturalidad, como si el gesto de apretarse la ropa para tratar de entender qué sentía estando allí, preocupado por el otro, pudiera consolarlo, como si pudiera ayudarlo a entender esos sentimientos que había en su corazón. Suspiró y se apoyó sobre las rodillas, mirando las pequeñas llamas lamer los troncos. La oscilación de la luz hacía que las sombras crecieran y se deformaran. Eso era lo que Bakugou veía siempre antes de dormir, el silencioso devorar de las llamas, las sombras sobre él.

-Me pregunto si se sentirá solo –en cierto sentido, él estaba en una situación parecida, en su casa allá al otro lado de la frontera, cerca de la entrada a la muralla que rodeaba el castillo de la familia real.

* * *

Bakugou saltaba de árbol en árbol, a veces impulsándose con las piernas, otras veces con sus explosiones. Había dejado al otro rubio en la frontera, vigilando, mientras él iba al encuentro del pelirrojo. Lo vio sobre la copa de un árbol, en su forma humana. A los pies de ese árbol, el rubio se detuvo:

-¡Kirishima! ¿Qué es esto? –puso el papel delante de su cara. El otro apartó su brazo, no necesitaba verlo:

-No tengo ni idea, pero deberías hablar con él –el rubio hizo estallar un árbol, que se precipitó sobre otro que había cerca.

-¡Bakugou! ¡¿No querrás prender fuego a todo el bosque?! Cálmate. Es pronto para sacar conclusiones –con la cara oculta por las sombras, el pelirrojo no pudo leer su expresión. Se acercó al muchacho, puso una mano sobre su hombre y lo hizo girarse:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te altera tanto…? –no terminó la frase. La expresión del rubio era indescifrable:

-No puedo, Kirishima. Maldita la hora en la que me encontró, ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. ¡Ojala lo hubiera dejado tirado en el bosque! –el pelirrojo alzó una ceja y se atrevió a decir:

-Por lo que me has contado de esos días… habría muerto sin tu ayuda. Además, la manera en la que lo has tratado desde que está aquí da a entender otra cosa, no precisamente lo que dices. Pero escucha, si se ha atrevido a engañarnos, yo me ocuparé de devolverlo de una patada a su casa.

-No lo entiendes… –se soltó de su agarre y se alejó del árbol que había derribado. El pelirrojo lo siguió, parecía querer volver ya pero solo se acercó al camino más próximo, muy poco transitado por lo lejos que quedaba la población. Había papeles por muchos árboles.

-Kirishima… ¿qué debería hacer? –a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar las personas que no lo conocían, Bakugou tenía en cuenta la opinión del pelirrojo en lo que respectaba a la gente, su pequeña aldea.

-Habla con Midoriya, él es el único que puede decirte lo que pasa. No sabemos nada de él pero no podría hacernos daño ahora mismo, está convaleciente y no sabe mucho sobre nuestra forma de trabajar… –el rubio se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y se permitió ser sincero con él:

-Tengo miedo, Kirishima. Miedo de lo que estoy empezando a sentir por él, miedo de quererlo de verdad. Porque si esto es cierto… –apretó tanto el puño que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. El pelirrojo no supo qué decir, por la manera en la que había hablado, ya no tenía opción de volver atrás. Con mayor o menor intensidad, _ya_ sentía algo por el muchacho.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta, no habían sacado nada en claro pero al menos, estar un tiempo lejos de la gente ayudó a Bakugou a ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Un ruido despertó a Izuku. Se había quedado dormido en esa postura y tenía el cuerpo dolorido. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Mi… ¿Midoriya? –la voz dulce de la chica invisible lo invitó a salir de la cama. Estiró los brazos y bostezó, se encontraba más cansado que la noche anterior.

-Buenos días… ¡o no!, ¿te he despertado? –el joven solo pudo sonreír suavemente y preguntar:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –la joven llevaba un precioso vestido color verde y una cesta.

-Pensé que te vendría bien tener comida recién hecha para desayunar… los he preparado yo –el muchacho, muy agradecido, cogió la cesta.

-No tienes buen aspecto, ¿estás bien?

-No he descansado mucho esta noche, sólo es eso. –la chica se quedó callada un minuto, el otro tampoco supo qué decir. Quería preguntar por Bakugou pero no sabía si ella sería la indicada. Después de otro minuto en silencio, se despidieron y la chica se marchó. El muchacho se quedó allí, descalzo y mirando cómo poco a poco todos empezaban con su actividad. La mañana siempre parecía ajetreada en aquél pequeño lugar. Recordaba mucho al mercado cerca de donde vivía, siempre lleno de gente. Mordisqueó uno de los bollos que había preparado la chica mientras miraba a Tsuyu acercarse. Su vestido de rayas ondeaba con el movimiento de sus piernas.

-Buenos días, gero –después de mencionar que tenía una cara horrible, preguntó por el rubio.

-No ha venido por aquí, ¿qué ocurre? –la joven cambió la expresión y dijo:

-Tokoyami no ha vuelto en toda la noche tampoco, quería preguntar si habían alargado su turno.

-¿Turno? –la chica se sentó en el suelo, sobre una piedra. El joven la imitó mientras seguía comiendo.

-Últimamente los alrededores son más peligrosos, gero. Los turnos se han repartido entre más para poder abarcar más terreno. Quiero hablar con Bakugou, esta situación tan repentina no puede ser casual, quizás tiene que ver con… –miró de forma significativa al chico, que se había distraído en ese momento con la gente que pasaba.

-Siento no poder ayudarte –guardaron silencio. En ese momento, una sombra cruzó el cielo, el dragón rojo que había llevado a Izuku el primer día, aterrizó en un claro junto a la cabaña. Y de esa dirección salió un muchacho pelirrojo, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿A dónde ha ido el dragón? –Tsuyu se rió, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Estás de broma? Él _es_ el dragón, gero. –el chico llegó a su altura cuando Midoriya entraba corriendo al interior de la cabaña. Salió con su cuaderno, apuntando mientras se fijaba en él.

-Siento no haberme presentado hasta ahora, has estado bastante enfermo y yo… con mucho que hacer –le tendió la mano sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, gero? –el pelirrojo se recolocó la ropa mientras les explicaba:

-Tenemos una emergencia en la frontera, he venido a por Midoriya.

-¿A por mí? –el muchacho de ojos rojos desvió la mirada hacia la cesta de bollos. El chico de pelo verde sonrió y dijo:

-Puedes comer algo mientras me visto –entró corriendo, con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

-Ahora que estamos solos, gero, dime qué ha pasado. –Kirishima tragó el bocado que había estado masticando. Sacó de la bolsa que llevaba al cuello cuando era un dragón, un papel arrugado.

-Esto es lo que pasa –la joven rana lo tomó entre las manos y miró atentamente el papel. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando entendió lo que podría provocar aquello.

-¿Está Tokoyami con vosotros? –el pelirrojo asintió.

-Estaba cerca cuando Bakugou me interceptó y le pedimos que se quedara con nosotros. Solo le pidió a Mashirao que volviera, para no dejar totalmente solos a los que están por aquí. –la joven no dijo nada. Quizás no era tan grave como podría ser pero antes de saberlo necesitaba más información.

-No puedes venir Tsuyu, volveremos esta noche. Bakugou solo quiere asegurarse antes de hablar con los demás. –se había adelantado a su petición de acompañarlos:

-Me has pillado, gero –los dos se rieron. Así estaban cuando el otro chico salía por la puerta, con todas sus cosas. Tsuyu escondió el papel antes de que la mirada del de ojos verdes pudiera reparar en él.

-No tienes que llevarte tanto equipaje, volveremos para la hora de cenar.

-Me gusta salir preparado, ¿no te importa? –el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquilo, soy fuerte –se despidieron de la chica y se alejaron hacia el claro.

-¿Cómo te transformas? –preguntó al segundo de despedirse de la joven.

-Amm…

-¿Tuviste que aprender a andar a cuatro patas? ¿Es más fácil que a dos?

-Pues…

-¿Sientes las alas y la cola cuando estás en esta forma? –el pelirrojo apretó el paso, abrumado por tantas preguntas. Se frotó distraídamente las manos, ligeramente arañadas. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido al otro chico:

-¿Y esas heridas? –el pelirrojo puso sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba para que las viera: los pequeños arañazos surcaban toda la piel. No eran profundos pero parecían dolorosos:

-Son por andar a cuatro patas –contestó. Se quedaron parados en el claro.

-Será mejor que te apartes un poco. –Midoriya retrocedió sin perder de vista la transformación del muchacho. Después de quitarse la ropa y guardarla en el saco que llevaba, se transformó. Fue gradual y con una facilidad increíble, como quien se cambia de ropa.

-¿Listo, Midoriya? –el chico caminó hacia él mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno. Toda aquella nueva información lo hizo olvidarse de que iba con el pelirrojo por una emergencia.

Una vez en marcha, Izuku solo pudo concentrarse en no caerse, no sabía dónde agarrarse para no hacer daño al otro.

-¡Midoriya! –la voz del dragón, mitad palabras, mitad gruñidos, le llegó lejana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero advertirte, Katsuki está de muy mal humor, ten cuidado con lo que dices porque… va a ir contra ti en cuanto aterricemos –aquello lo extrañó y a la vez le provocó un mal presentimiento. A lo lejos sonó un trueno, se acercaban unas nubes muy oscuras.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, gero –susurró Tsuyu para sí al ver las nubes. Volvió a mirar el papel: era un cartel en el que salía un dibujo muy detallado de la cara de Midoriya, con un letrero de "DESAPARECIDO". Pero lo más preocupante no era eso, sino el sello real que figuraba debajo de su dibujo.

-¿Quién eres en realidad, Izuku Midoriya?

Continuará…

* * *

¿Quién es este chico en realidad? ¿Tendrá tiempo de explicarse? ¿Qué tiene que ver la casa real con todo esto?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 8! Gracias por leer :3


	8. Capítulo 8: Traidor

¡Un nuevo capítulo! El finde pasado hice los exámenes, ¡buah que mal lo pasé! Sobre todo el sábado, acabé agotadísima TT_TT Por suerte había escrito algunas cosas y cuando me puse con el capítulo ya tenía la idea más o menos.

Siento que este capítulo no va a resultar tan interesante pero prometo que las cosas se van a poner más intensas pronto *guiño, guiño*

Muchas, muchas gracias a **1397L** por su review y también a **Dayris** (me alegró mucho que este giro te gustara, tenía mis dudas porque a mí me gustaba la idea pero no sabía si a vosotros también). Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir vuestros reviews :3. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Sin más, ¡el capítulo! Después de los exámenes vuelvo a mi rutina así que podré seguir publicando cada martes (o lo intentaré al menos).

* * *

Cap. 8: Traidor

-¿Midoriya? ¿Estás en casa? –una joven de pelo castaño, con un vestido y capa, tocaba la puerta de una pequeña casita junto al camino. El silencio fue quien respondió. La joven se acercó a una de las ventanas pero dentro estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Dónde estás? –la joven llevaba viniendo tres días seguidos pero no parecía que el chico hubiera vuelto en todos esos días. Caminó despacio, alejándose poco a poco de la casita. Sin querer sus pasos la guiaron hasta la casa de otro de sus amigos, Iida.

-¡Buenos días, Uraraka! –saludó el muchacho, que estaba en la ventana, limpiando los cristales. Al ver su cara, se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Vienes de casa de Midoriya?

-Es muy raro, lleva tres días sin aparecer por su casa –el joven entró para abrir la puerta a la joven. Ella entró y se quitó la capa. Aceptó el asiento que le ofreció y el cuenco de té.

-Estoy muy preocupada, Iida. Midoriya me dijo que quería alejarse de los caminos para buscar nuevas hierbas… ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

-Es pronto para asustarse, quizás lo ha llamado el príncipe y no ha podido pasar por su casa.

-¿Crees que debería esperar? –el joven asintió. Uraraka bebió de su té mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho. Si lo habían llamado, podría tardar en volver del castillo. Quizás incluso se había parado con alguno de sus conocidos en el camino.

-Gracias por todo Iida, si por favor sabes algo de él, avísame.

Seguían pasando los días sin noticias del chico. Cuando Uraraka pasó por su casa por enésima vez ese mismo día y vio que había un par de avisos del castillo bajo su puerta, sin recoger, supo que pasaba algo.

-Midoriya nunca dejaría un aviso real sin atender –volvió al camino y se dirigió de nuevo a casa de su amigo.

-¿Iida? ¿Estás en casa? –tocó a la puerta suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo? –pero en cuanto terminó de preguntarse aquello, Iida abrió la puerta. Estaba muy serio, con el gesto preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Entra, ¡rápido! –la joven obedeció. El chico cerró la puerta enseguida e indicó a la joven el camino. Cuando entró a su pequeño comedor, había alguien sentado de espaldas a ella. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban echadas y solo alumbraban las velas y la chimenea, reconoció a la persona. Su pelo de dos colores, su ropa elegante, el escudo en su pecho cuando se giró para ver quién llegaba.

Uraraka solo había hablado una vez con él, cuando acompañó a Midoriya a una de sus audiencias. En aquella habitación se veía aún más majestuoso que en su castillo.

-¡Príncipe Todoroki! –la chica hizo una reverencia mientras trataba de cambiar la expresión de su cara. El joven sonrió cortésmente y espero a que todos estuvieran sentados. Los modales de Iida rivalizaban con los del príncipe a la hora de servir y tomar el té. Uraraka prefería moverse lo menos posible, no quería hacer el ridículo delante del príncipe.

-Cuando has llegado, estaba hablando con su majestad sobre la ausencia de Midoriya. –antes de dejar preguntar a Uraraka sobre la importancia del chico de pelo verde para el príncipe, Todoroki dijo:

-Recientemente Izuku Midoriya ha estado ausente, no ha aparecido a la reunión de ayer, por eso me he acercado para averiguar dónde está. Hace unos meses contraté sus servicios como asesor para tratar el tema de las tribus de demonios al otro lado de la frontera. Es de las personas que más saben del tema y por desgracia estaríamos en desventaja si decidieran atacarnos. –Uraraka escuchaba en silencio, atando cabos. Si el príncipe había ido hasta allí, tenían entre manos algo grande.

-Lo siento su majestad. No sabemos nada de él. He ido a su casa todos los días e incluso he hablado con sus vecinos, lleva ya unos días sin venir por aquí. Iida, ¿hablaste con él antes de que se fuera? –el chico recordó la última vez que había hablado con él.

-Recuerdo que hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia, no me dijo sus planes.

-¿Y a usted? –Uraraka no supo que hablaba con ella hasta que no vio que la miraba. Trató de no fijarse en su cicatriz ni escudriñar su aspecto. Nunca había tenido tan de cerca a alguien de su estatus.

-Yo… pues… cuando hablé con él… me dijo que había unas hierbas que crecían un poco más lejos de las zonas a las que solía ir y que se moría de ganas de ver. Pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente… irse.

-¿Creéis que habrá tenido algún problema? –el chico se colocó las gafas. No quería especular sobre el paradero de su amigo pero las zonas lejos de los caminos principales se habían vuelto más peligrosas con los años.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –la joven empezaba a estar asustada. En el caso de haber emprendido un viaje, habría avisado. De repente, a Uraraka se le ocurrió una idea, que comentó con algo de inseguridad:

-Quizás podría… podría acercarme a la frontera… con uno de mis hechizos… no tardaría mucho. Podría ver si está herido… o atrapado.

-¿Tú sola? No lo permitiré.

-Iida, quizás no es tan mala idea –Todoroki se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrar:

-Hay una tribu asentada no muy lejos de la frontera, con un jefe endemoniado. Si hubiera encontrado a Midoriya merodeando por allí…

-¡Entonces con más razón! –Uraraka se levantó, dispuesta a ponerse ya en marcha.

-Pero antes, ¿qué os parece preguntar a la patrullas de soldados? ¿Poner carteles en los árboles? –el príncipe asintió, pensativo. Necesitaba llevar aquél asunto con discreción y no sabía si podía confiar en ellos.

-No os preocupéis majestad, Uraraka y yo somos personas de confianza –el de pelo rojo y blanco lo miró sorprendido, parecía tener poderes mentales.

-Gracias –los dos sonrieron. Todoroki tenía un aspecto serio, regio y un poco distante pero a la vez era una persona razonable.

* * *

Midoriya se agarraba al lomo del dragón con fuerza y aún así cada vez que el animal giraba o se movía el muchacho sentía que se podría caer en cualquier momento. Estaba fascinado por los músculos que rodeaban las alas pero apenas podía prestarles atención.

Pronto vieron la frontera y en la primera arboleda, a la vista, estaban Bakugou y Tokoyami. El de cabeza de pájaro se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero el rubio no hacía más que dar vueltas, como una fiera enjaulada. Midoriya tragó saliva, algo había pasado para que estuviera así y la advertencia del pelirrojo solo lo había puesto más nervioso.

El dragón dio otra vuelta antes de aterrizar, notaba cómo su amigo ardía de rabia, si hubiera sido por él no habría ido a por el muchacho humano. Antes de que se bajara, el rubio ya iba hacia ellos. Tokoyami lo seguía de cerca, preparado para intervenir si hiciera falta.

-¡Ya era hora! –gritó el rubio, acelerando para ponerse a su altura.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el dragón, agachando la cabeza. Midoriya se bajó con cuidado y dijo:

-No ha sido culpa suya –Izuku se quedó cerca del animal, sin saber si acercarse al rubio o esperar.

-Quiero hablar contigo Deku, ven –no le dio opción a negarse. Lo siguió mientras Tokoyami y el dragón se miraban.

-Tsuyu me ha preguntado por ti –dijo el dragón. El rostro de plumas se suavizó, habría preferido estar con ella en lugar de allí, en tensión constante desde que habían encontrado aquél cartel.

-No te preocupes, seguro que es todo un malentendido –pero no los quería perder de vista, Bakugou tenía un pronto muy malo y no era de los que preguntaba primero y golpeaba después.

El rubio iba crispado, con las manos en constante chisporroteo pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era ese silencio lo que más inquietaba al de ojos verdes, porque aunque conocía poco al otro chico, el silencio cuando estaba así de enfadado no parecía parte de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –ya no pudo aguantar más aquella incertidumbre. El rubio se detuvo, se quedó de espaldas a él unos segundos, mientras el viento, que parecía traer las nubes oscuras, hacía ondear su capa.

-¿Quién eres, Deku? –se esperaba cualquier pregunta, cualquiera, menos esa.

-No te entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres? –el rubio apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta. En sus ojos se podía leer la rabia, la ira… y un sentimiento que el de pelo verde no había visto nunca en él y no supo identificar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Deku? –el chico empezaba a estar visiblemente nervioso. Guardó silencio porque no sabía qué decir. El rubio lo interpretó como una muestra más de su descaro y su rebeldía. Algo que empezaba a enfadarlo muchísimo.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-No sé qué responder a esas preguntas, no sé lo que estás queriendo decirme –la paciencia del rubio estaba a punto de acabarse.

-Ya basta, ¡ya basta! ¡Deja de mentirme! –hizo estallar una roca que había justo donde estaban, arrojando los trozos contra el otro. Tokoyami dio un paso hacia ellos pero se encontró con una de las alas rojas del otro.

-Espera, un poco más. No pasa nada.

-¡De verdad que no entiendo a lo que te refieres! –Bakugou sacó un trozo de papel que había llevado a un lado, dentro del cinturón y en el que Midoriya no había reparado.

-¿Tampoco sabes lo que es esto? –arrojó el papel contra él. Golpeó en su pecho y se le escapó de entre los dedos. Corrió tras él y lo atrapó tras varios pasos. Lo abrió y guardó silencio. Lo miró, apretando los dedos que lo sujetaban para que no le temblaran. No quería volverse y enfrentarse a él, a su mirada. Ahora entendía el sentimiento que había leído en sus ojos: traición.

-¿A qué has venido aquí, Deku? –¿qué decir cuando ni tú mismo lo sabes?

-Esto… esto no es nada de lo que tú crees.

-¿Me vas a decir que no es casual que tú estés aquí y que ese príncipe repelente y repipi me haya citado dos veces en los últimos tres meses?

-No sabía que conocías al príncipe Todoroki.

-No solo conozco al príncipe. También a su padre, el rey. Y ahora a ti, qué extraña coincidencia ¿no te parece? –había cambiado el tono. Y sonaba más cerca. Se giró y lo tenía al alcance de la mano, su rostro sonreía pero sin alegría.

-Dime una cosa, Deku. ¿Que me atacaran fue parte del plan? –se apretó la zona donde la herida aún estaba sensible.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Un plan para qué?

-¡Para llegar hasta mí, hasta nosotros! –abrió los brazos, abarcando toda la zona, como si de su pueblo se tratara.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Katsuki –se le escapó su nombre, cosa que enfureció aún más al otro.

-No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, Deku. ¡No tengas la osadía de tratarme como si te importara! –cuando vio que su expresión aún lo negaba todo, que sus ojos solo estaban llenos de preguntas y sorpresa, no se pudo contener. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue un movimiento que no consultó a su cerebro: lo mandó con una explosión contra los árboles que había tras ellos.

Kirishima, que se había ido tensando conforme la conversación subía de tono, corrió hacia él para frenar el golpe. Pero no hizo falta, el chico se agarró a la tierra mientras sus músculos parecían brillar. Frenó antes de ser alcanzado por el animal. Jadeaba mientras se incorporaba y se agarraba la mano, ahora herida porque sus guantes, olvidados en la cabaña del rubio, no habían protegido su piel.

El pelirrojo no se paró, porque ese extraño poder del que Bakugou no sabía nada no fue sino otra gota al ya desbordado vaso. ¿Un humano con poderes que conocía al príncipe y había insistido en ir con él a toda costa?

-¡No me tomes por idiota! –dio un salto hacia él pero se encontró con la sombra de Tokoyami, que se había movido sin ser visto.

-¡Rápido! ¡Volved! –se lo decía a Kirishima, que agarró al chico con sus patas delanteras y alzó el vuelo lo más deprisa que pudo. Tokoyami entretuvo al rubio durante unos minutos, hasta que un extraño movimiento al otro lado de la frontera captó su atención. Bakugou anuló con una explosión su oscuridad, acercándose a él para golpearlo con otra explosión controlada.

-¡No te metas! –Kirishima, al ver al otro en problemas, se giró con intención de recoger también a Tokoyami. Bakugou lo vio y corrió para atrapar a Midoriya, todavía enganchado en las patas del animal. Pero Tokoyami no estaba todavía acabado: volvió a atacar con su oscuridad, tratando de desorientarlo para ganar tiempo y correr hacia el dragón. Kirishima solo pudo bajar su cola pero fue suficiente para que el pájaro se enganchara. El rubio no pudo atraparlos, cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver bien el dragón había ganado altura y velocidad. Aunque eso no era un problema para él, con un par de explosiones se puso en marcha, no podrían proteger a Midoriya siempre.

Tokoyami trepó por la cola para subir al lomo, sabía que el pelirrojo necesitaba la cola para controlar la dirección. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la frontera. Creía haber visto una silueta, ¿quién podría ser?

* * *

La silueta que había visto era de Uraraka, que se había ido a pesar de lo que el príncipe e Iida le habían dicho. Con uno de sus hechizos, se acercó todo lo que pudo a la frontera. Y cuando vio al dragón se quedó paralizada. Sus ojos no podían apartar la mirada de aquella criatura imponente.

Pero entonces vio a Midoriya, que hablaba (o discutía) con un chico rubio, cuya actitud parecía peligrosa. La joven quería ir a por él pero cuando vio la primera explosión, que apareció de repente, supo que debía marcharse cuanto antes. Que no podía ayudar a su amigo. Se alejó despacio, cruzando hacia un lado para ocultarse tras un gran árbol. Pisó una rama y aunque no vio a Tokoyami mirar hacia su dirección, sabía que tenía que darse mucha prisa en volver y pedir ayudar.

No vio cómo el dragón ayudaba a Midoriya a marcharse, ni al chico de cabeza de pájaro volver la vista atrás y atisbar su capa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hablarlo con nadie, Bakugou estaba ganando velocidad.

-¡Deprisa! ¿Midoriya, estás bien? –Dark Shadow se asomó para mirar al chico, que seguía agarrado con fuerza a la pata del dragón. Lo miró y alzó el pulgar, sonriendo, tenso. Era su segundo viaje y se sentía igual de mal que el primero.

-¡DEKU! –su voz heló la sangre del aludido. Porque no entendía qué quería decir aquél papel (que todavía sujetaba en la mano) pero entendía que el rubio se sintiera así. Era difícil para él mantener a todos a salvo, cuidar de su gente y a la vez ser la imagen salvaje y fuerte que mantenía a los demás a raya. Y desde que había llegado él, había puesto en peligro a muchas personas. Pero solo había querido ayudar y lo había salvado, ¿no merecía un voto de confianza?

Cuando el pueblo se empezó a ver en el horizonte, se le encogió el estómago.

-Aterrizaré en el claro, Midoriya ten cuidado. –el chico apretó el agarre para que supiera que lo había oído. Al dragón le costaba aterrizar sin poder usar una de sus patas. Tampoco ayudó escuchar al rubio correr hacia ellos. Izuku saltó al suelo en cuanto la altura no era mucha para alejarse de ellos y del rubio. Pero solo le dio tiempo a llegar a la altura de Tsuyu, que se había acercado al verlos llegar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Deku! –tenso, el de ojos verdes se giró para encararlo. Venía sin aliento y con la cara desencajada.

-No te vas a escapar, no hasta que me digas la verdad –Midoriya lo había pensado durante aquellos minutos. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que conozco al príncipe? ¿Que he estudiado sobre vosotros desde hace años?

-Y algo más, eso no es todo. ¡Dime la verdad! –apretó el puño, no quería explotar nada ahora que había más gente a su alrededor. Aquella insistencia por escuchar una verdad que, según estaba pensando Midoriya, solo lo ayudaría a librarse de él. Quizás eso era lo único que quería conseguir. Puede que no importara lo que dijera, lo que pudiera explicar, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Eres un cobarde, Bakugou –aquella frase lo dejó helado, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Soy un traidor, un espía? Eso sería muy cómodo para ti, así podrías librarte de mí sin tener que echarle…

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? –caminó hacia él, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró, con rabia contenida.

-Ya basta, por favor –la chica rana y la invisible agarraron a su jefe para que lo soltara. Antes de hacerlo lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, tirándolo al suelo. Sobre él, trató de golpearlo pero el chico detuvo su puño con aquella fuerza extraña que parecía ser un secreto.

-No te atrevas a aparecer por mi cabaña, jamás. Sé de ti todo lo que necesito saber, eres un mentiroso, escoria –escupió la palabra mientras se zafaba y se marchó de allí. Kirishima, que había escuchado en silencio, adoptó su forma humana y se fue tras él. La nube que los había seguido, tronó con fuerza mientras empezaba a llover. Tsuyu se acercó al de pelo verde.

-Puedes venir conmigo, gero. –Midoriya apretó los dientes, agradeció la lluvia que refrescó su rostro, así no tendría que explicar sobre algunas lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Tokoyami se acercó a ellos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, es peligroso estar afuera con esta lluvia –cubrió con parte de su capa a la joven y los tres se alejaron en dirección a la cabaña de la rana. Midoriya se giró para mirar en la dirección en la que el rubio se había ido. Quizás había vuelto a su cabaña, quizás no. Con la oscuridad y la cortina de lluvia no vio al demonio, que pesar de todo, quería saber dónde pasaría la noche.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Es verdad que Bakugou no quiere volver a ver a Midoriya? ¿Tendrá el chico humano que marcharse?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 9! Gracias por leer :3


	9. Capítulo 9: Maldita sea, Deku

¡Un nuevo Martes, un nuevo capítulo! Ando un poco baja de ánimo estos días, hace mucho calor en mi pueblo y me sienta muy mal.

Si os digo la verdad, concebí esta historia más corta pero estos personajes me siguen inspirando mucho y esta historia se alargará más de lo que pensé.

Este capítulo es la presentación de uno que me apetecía mucho escribir y que tiene algunos momentos que me gustan mucho. Pero eso lo veréis en el siguiente, por ahora este capítulo que espero os deje con ganas de más 3

Muchas, muchas gracias a **1397L** , a **Dayris** y a **eve kurosaki** (eres genial!) por sus reviews. Siento que los capítulos sean tan "cortos", intento no hacerlos muy largos para no ser una pesada :S Y un enorme GRACIAS a **Repollounicorniano** por su review, su fav y su follow. Espero que tu sexto sentido de fangirl esté preparado para lo que vendrá jojojo

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir vuestros reviews :3. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Sin más, ¡el capítulo número 9!

* * *

Cap. 9: Maldita sea, Deku

La pequeña cabaña de Tsuyu estaba adornada con plantas y ranitas saltaban aquí y allá. Algunos charquitos servían a los animales para chapotear y el ambiente estaba húmedo, como si de vez en cuando lloviera dentro de su cabaña.

Tokoyami se despidió de ellos y se marchó en silencio. No quería hablar con la chica estando Midoriya delante y debía encontrar a Bakugou para explicarle sobre aquella persona que había visto tan cerca de la frontera. Si el chico era tan importante como para acercarse tanto a ellos, tenían que estar prevenidos por si decidían atacarlos por sorpresa.

* * *

-Siento la intromisión –Midoriya entró tímidamente en la que parecía la estancia donde la joven cocinaba, comía y recibía a las visitas. Todas las ranas se escondieron al ver al desconocido, solo alguna lo miró sin hacer caso a su presencia.

-No le des importancia, gero –la joven encendió la chimenea para caldear la habitación. También algunas velas. Ofreció al muchacho comida y bebida pero sólo aceptó esta última. No podría haber probado ni un solo bocado.

Después revisó la mano del chico, que traía herida.

-No ha sido nada.

-Déjame, gero –tenía los dedos magullados de haberse agarrado a la tierra con tanta fuerza. Tsuyu aplicó una hierba que, en frío, alivió sus dedos. Por suerte la joven no preguntó cómo se había hecho esas heridas, dio por sentado que Bakugou y él habían tenido más que palabras en algún momento antes de llegar. Después de recogerlo todo, volvió a sentarse frente a él, cerca del fuego.

La joven se tomó su tiempo, guardó silencio mientras ordenaba todo y se secaba un poco el pelo por la lluvia.

-Todo ha pasado tan deprisa… no sé cuándo se ha ido de las manos pero… ha sido un desastre –interrumpió entonces el silencio el joven. Volvió a mirar el cartel. Aquél trozo de papel había sido el desencadenante de aquella pelea pero sentía que al final Bakugou lo habría apartado de su lado con una excusa o con otra.

-Dime… ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho Bakugou? –el muchacho la miró a los ojos. Quizás todos pensaban lo mismo de él, puede que no lo hicieran por malicia, puede que solo fuera supervivencia, miedo a lo desconocido.

-Tsuyu… yo… –llamaron a la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiendo la respuesta del joven.

-Espera un momento aquí, no hagas ruido –la chica se levantó y, con una vela en la mano, recorrió el pequeño trecho que separaba la estancia de la puerta. Preparada para lo que pudiera pasar, abrió después del fogonazo de luz de un trueno.

Empapado, sin aliento y visiblemente tenso, estaba en la puerta Kirishima.

-¿Qué haces aquí, gero? –pero el pelirrojo aún no podía hablar.

* * *

El joven, que se había ido tras Bakugou, pronto lo perdió de vista. La lluvia no era su elemento favorito y sentirse empapado y helado no ayudaba. Después de dar vueltas sin encontrar el rumbo, se tropezó con Tokoyami, que parecía moverse como pez en el agua en aquella oscuridad.

-Estoy buscando a Bakugou.

-Yo también.

-Vamos juntos, entonces –pero Kirishima no pudo evitar preguntar qué hacía buscándolo con tanta prisa:

-Cuando huíamos de vuelta, vi una sombra extraña junto a la frontera. No vi si era hombre o mujer pero estoy seguro de una cosa: era una persona, humana –el pelirrojo apretó el paso, imitando al otro muchacho.

-¿Quién es, Tokoyami? ¿Quién es Midoriya? –el otro no supo qué decir. Estaba preocupado por lo que podía suponer para ellos ese chico, humano, que había aparecido de la nada.

Poco a poco se alejaron de las cabañas, Tokoyami era el único que sabía a dónde iba. Encontraron al rubio sobre un árbol, a cubierto de la lluvia.

-¡Bakugou! Tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Eso no importa –Tokoyami estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. -Tenemos que hablar de Midoriya.

-¡No volváis a pronunciar su nombre! –chispas salieron tímidamente de su mano. Tanta humedad no era tampoco de su agrado.

-Tienes que escucharnos, Katsuki por favor –Kirishima acostumbraba a usar su nombre cuando la situación requería toda su atención. Aunque no bajó del árbol, al menos los miró. En la penumbra, habló Tokoyami.

-Vi a alguien en la frontera, alguien que buscaba a Midoriya.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo buscaba?

-¿Qué hacía allí si no? –la respuesta no llegó. Era mucha casualidad que un humano en búsqueda por estar desaparecido no estuviera relacionado directamente con alguien que se acercaba tanto a la frontera.

-Hay que hablar con él, pero con calma. Sin…

-¿Sin mi orgullo por delante? ¿Sin tener que soportar mi carácter de mierda? ¿O sería mejor directamente prescindir de mí? –se dejó caer de la rama. Las botas golpearon el suelo con fuerza. Aún con la poca luz, vieron su expresión.

-¿Quieres hablar con él? Adelante. A mí no me importa, pero no contéis conmigo. Porque no me importa lo que le pase. Para mí ya no significa nada –hizo un gesto con la mano de desdén, como si espantara un pensamiento de su mente.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que se nos puede venir encima? –pero el rubio no atendía a razones. Los otros sabían que era una persona de carácter, que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo. Lo que no sabían era que aquellas mentiras habían hecho daño en su interior, en esa parte de él que se derretía por el otro, esa parte aún encerrada pero que cada vez latía con más fuerza. Antes de si quiera estar seguro de nada, había sido traicionado. Y lo que más rabia le daba era que siempre se preocupaba por él, siempre lo tenía en la cabeza. Incluso en aquella situación, se preguntaba si estaría bien, si seguiría al resguardo de la lluvia.

Tokoyami y Kirishima se miraron. El pelirrojo se sentía frustrado, abrumado por la situación. Quería zarandearlo, arrastrarlo hasta donde estuviera el otro.

-Vámonos –le dijo al chico de cabeza de pájaro. Se dieron la vuelta y lo dejaron allí. El rubio estuvo tentado, por un segundo, de ir con ellos. De averiguar la verdad. Pero sus pies seguían clavados al suelo, sus piernas no se movían. Allí se quedó, hasta que los perdió de vista.

* * *

Tsuyu miró atentamente a Kirishima. ¿Qué podía decirle en ese momento? Tokoyami apareció entonces tras él. Había dado un rodeo para controlar el perímetro pero no había nada raro.

-Por ahora todo bien. Tsuyu, tenemos que hablar con Midoriya –la joven ocupó con su pequeño cuerpo la entrada. Miró a los dos chicos, a la luz de la vela las sombras parecían querer devorarlos.

-Antes quiero saber qué pensáis decirle, qué va a pasar con él –Tokoyami dio un paso al frente:

-Lo más importante ahora es que todos estén a salvo. Necesitamos saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Puede que Midoriya sepa tan poco como nosotros pero hoy había alguien en la frontera, buscándolo –Tsuyu se llevó una mano a la boca, un grito ahogado acompañó al gesto. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de ellos, no desde que Bakugou había sido nombrado jefe y había probado su poder frente a todos. Kirishima continuó hablando:

-Todos podemos estar en peligro por tenerlo aquí. Imagina que el rey nos pone en el punto de mira, más quiero decir.

-¿Entonces lo que queréis es que se marche, así sin más?

-No, pero no podemos ignorar la seguridad de nuestra gente.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Bakugou, gero? –guardaron silencio. Él debería de ser el primero allí, pero no había dado señales de haberlos seguido.

-No quiere venir, ya sabes cómo es –el pelirrojo es apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y miró hacia adentro. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, salvo por la habitación donde seguía Midoriya.

-Tsuyu, por favor, déjanos pasar –Tokoyami no quería obligarla. No quería pelear con ella porque Bakugou no quisiera afrontar aquél problema inminente.

-No. Quiero hablar con él primero. A mí puede que me lo diga. Quizás solo es un muchacho deseoso de aprender sobre nosotros.

-¿Y si es un espía? –ninguno de los tres, preocupados por no perder la calma frente a la situación, se dio cuenta de la sombra que se movió de nuevo al interior de la habitación donde estaba la hoguera. Midoriya había contenido la respiración hasta estar otra vez dentro. Se secó el sudor de la frente y respiró por fin. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba haciendo daño a aquella gente que solo había sido amable con él, lo habían cuidado y aceptado sin preguntas y ahora por su culpa, estaban en peligro.

-¿Quién sería la persona que me buscaba cerca de la frontera? –se preguntó en voz baja. Pensó en Iida o en Uraraka. ¿Habrían sido sus amigos capaces de llegar hasta allí? La voz de Kirishima, un poco más alta que las demás, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡No nos queda tiempo! –Midoriya se apretó la mano herida. Él no podría proteger a nadie, nunca era capaz de proteger a nadie… la sombra de un recuerdo oscuro se colocó sobre sus ojos. Por su culpa, una vez había sufrido otra persona. Apretó los dientes para no perder la compostura. La última vez que lo había asaltado aquél recuerdo, Bakugou lo había agarrado de la mano y todo se había ido. Pero en aquél momento, el rubio no solo no estaba allí, sino que no le importaba si se iba o lo obligaban a irse.

Se frotó los ojos para secar las lágrimas que se habían escapado. Aquél Bakugou, amable y tierno que había velado su sueño cuando estaba enfermo, parecía un producto del delirio. Rápidamente tomó una decisión, que evitaría más peleas.

* * *

-Entrad gero, pero por favor no me destrocéis nada y dejadlo hablar –Kirishima agradeció con una sonrisa poder por fin estar en un lugar seco. Tokoyami agarró del brazo a Tsuyu para que esperara un momento:

-Perdónanos por esto –a la chica no le dio tiempo a preguntar a qué se refería, Kirishima asomó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está? –Tsuyu entró rápidamente pero la habitación estaba vacía. Sus cosas no estaban… y solo podía haber salido por la ventana. Se asomó por ella pero la cortina de agua impedía ver más allá de su nariz.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, gero –el pelirrojo y la joven corrieron de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde Tokoyami parecía hablar con alguien. O podía no ser más que una sombra, puesto que cuando llegaron estaba solo.

-Corre mucho peligro ahí fuera, su mera condición de humano es un problema pero con esta lluvia puede caerse en cualquier sitio sin necesidad que lo ataquen. Tenemos que llamar a los demás.

-No –Tokoyami detuvo al pelirrojo y le susurró algo al oído. Rápidamente el chico se giró y le pareció ver una capa roja ondear entre la lluvia. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Kirishima pudo respirar con verdadera tranquilidad. Sonrió al de cabeza de pájaro, preguntó si necesitarían ayuda pero al pensarlo mejor, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su casa, aquella noche se merecía un buen descanso y sabía que de necesitarlo, lo mejor era estar localizable. Y seco también.

Tsuyu no se había enterado, había tardado un poco más en salir.

-¿Ha ido Kirishima a buscar ayuda, gero? –el muchacho tiró de ella para que volviera a entrar.

-No hará falta. Bakugou se ocupará –aquello asustó más a la joven pero cuando Tokoyami la abrazó, entendió que tal vez era mejor darles la oportunidad de hablar ahora que el rubio había conseguido superar su orgullo.

-Esta noche has sido un idiota, gero –susurró contra su pecho, ocultando una sonrisa. El muchacho apretó más el abrazo y se inclinó sobre ella:

-Lo siento –la chica alzó la vista y se besaron.

* * *

Bakugou había ido hasta allí. A pesar de lo que había dicho; aunque no quería volver a ver al de ojos verdes; ya no confiaba en él, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué sus pies se habían movido en dirección a donde habían ido Kirishima y Tokoyami? Guardó distancia y se colocó cerca de la cabañita de Tsuyu; agradeció la cortina de lluvia, que ocultó su figura. Desde donde estaba podía ver la puerta y a los tres chicos hablando.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que entraron. Debería haberse marchado en ese momento, se habría ahorrado el mal rato que llegó a continuación, cuando los vio salir apurados. Se apartó el pelo empapado de la cara y agudizó el oído, lo que dijeron lo puso en tensión inmediata.

* * *

Midoriya corría en la dirección opuesta a donde estaban las cabañas. Habría preferido irse de allí de día, con más seguridad en su camino pero quedarse solo los pondría en peligro a todos. Después de todo lo que lo habían cuidado, de lo bien que lo habían tratado… habría querido despedirse de ellos, agradecer tanta amabilidad. Se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos pero no paró de correr, no quería arrepentirse de haber entrado en el bosque.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Deku! –no encontraba su rastro. Aquella maldita lluvia lo había borrado casi inmediatamente. Primero había corrido en dirección a la frontera pero después algo le dijo que quizás solo había huido en dirección opuesta a la cabaña; era una corazonada que podía no valer de nada pero era lo mejor que tenía. Sin embargo, ¿lograría encontrarlo sin un rastro, sin más velocidad?

Respiró hondo y se apartó el pelo de la cara, se concentró entonces en seguir la dirección lógica para alguien que no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad. Pasó por su mente transformarse pero lo descartó enseguida. ¿Por él? Nunca.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya estaba desorientado, empapado y preocupado por los extraños sonidos que no captaba bien por culpa de la lluvia. Se paró a recuperar el aliento bajo un enorme árbol, las gotas de agua escurrían de las hojas y caían sobre él. No lograba reconocer nada a su alrededor, pero de alguna forma parecía como si estuviera entrando más en el bosque. Cuando sus pulmones volvían a tener oxígeno, se permitió mirar con más atención. Se abrazó el cuerpo, tratando de mantener el calor. A estas alturas se habrían dado cuenta de su huída pero no parecía que nadie estuviera por los alrededores, buscándolo.

Una risita atrajo entonces su atención. Algo se movía en unos arbustos cercanos. Antes de poder ver de dónde venía, un objeto desconocido voló cerca de su cara, arañando su mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿qué clase de criatura podía reírse de esa forma tan terrorífica? Comenzó a caminar de espaldas, sin perder de vista los arbustos, que se movían mientras la risa gutural salía de entre ellos.

Chocó contra alguien, que lo agarró por los brazos y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Midoriya, con el puño ya cerrado, se zafó del agarre para golpear a quien fuera que lo había cogido con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Una mano envolvió su puño para frenar toda esa potencia y llegó hasta sus oídos una voz muy familiar, que susurró:

-Maldita sea, Deku.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Quién es esa criatura de risa malvada que vigila al muchacho? ¿Y quién agarra a Midoriya? ¿Lograremos que el chico humano se quede?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 10! Gracias por leer :3 (Lo siento, se ha quedado en lo mejor, este capítulo es un poco corto, lo he visto en el recuento al subirlo, pero el próximo... será genial 3) xDD


	10. Capítulo 10: No te vayas

¡Un nuevo Martes, un nuevo capítulo! Esto ya se ha convertido en una costumbre. Como bien me dijo **Calil1** en su comentario, esta semana los fans de esta pareja estamos de celebración, imagino que ya sabéis que ganamos en twitter y la torre de Kioto brilla con los colores de estos dos chicos guapos.

Quería preparar algo especial, alguna cosa para "celebrar" pero como no se me ocurría nada, he pensado que lo mejor era preparar este capítulo de manera un poco diferente. Por eso, no solo es más largo sino que giro completamente en torno a Bakugou y Midorilla. Este es uno de los capítulos que más insegura me hace sentir porque hay una cosa que hacía tiempo que no escribía, espero que os guste (cuando la leáis lo sabréis).

Muchas, muchas gracias a **Calil1** (gracias, ya me siento mejor aunque el calor sigue sin dejarme dormir), **Repollounicornio** (no tener los capis seguidos es un asquete pero al menos publico todas las semanas xD Yo también andaba por el mundillo de los FF en mis años mozos, me decidí a escribir porque no encontraba muchas historias de estos que me engancharan. Que alegría que te gusta este fic porque tampoco es nada del otro mundo) y **eve kurosaki** (a mi los diálogos me parecen muy importantes, además de ayudar a la interactuación de los personajes, hace más amena la lectura. Y yo que creo que Bakugou es el que menos sabe expresarse xS ojalá este capi también te gusta mucho)por los reviews. ¡Sois geniales! Os dedico este capítulo ·ww·

Agradecer especialmente que consideréis esta pequeña historia de calidad. Intento que no tenga faltas de ortografía, que todo tenga sentido y por supuesto que los personajes sean fieles a sí mismos.

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir vuestros reviews :3. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Sin más, ¡el capítulo número 10!

* * *

Cap. 10: No te vayas

-Maldita sea, Deku –Bakugou lo abrazó con fuerza. Soltó su puño en cuanto se tranquilizó, solo para abrazarlo mejor. Midoriya no supo qué decir, estaba muy confundido.

-¿Sabes…? –apretó los dientes y los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, no había notado hasta ese momento toda la ansiedad que lo embargaba. -¿Sabes…? –no encontraba las palabras, no le salía la voz. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado… encontrarte? El rubio nunca había sentido esas emociones en el pecho, esa mezcla entre angustia y frustración, desesperación y ganas de encontrarlo para patearlo.

-Hay… hay alguien en los arbustos –la sensación, aquél escalofrío no lo abandonaba ni siquiera entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos que irnos, si nos atacan… no sé si podría defendernos –aquella lluvia estúpida arruinaba su control sobre las chispas, las llamas. La tremenda humedad no hacía más que empeorar su humor y sus nervios.

-No iré a ningún sitio contigo, Bakugou –trató de zafarse de su agarre pero un movimiento brusco lo hizo trastabillar. El rubio lo había apartado de la trayectoria de un nuevo proyectil, que se clavó en su brazo. El de ojos verdes aceptó entonces el ponerse en marcha, la hería del brazo del rubio disipó todas sus ganas de pelear.

Pronto se perdieron de la vista del intruso, que salió de entre los arbustos aún riéndose. Arrancó de un árbol cercano el primer proyectil, que había cortado suavemente la piel del chico de pelo verde. Lamió la sangre y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su espina dorsal. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras imaginaba poder probar más cantidad de aquella sangre tan exquisita.

* * *

Bakugou tiraba de él mientras lo guiaba de vuelta. El brazo le dolía cada vez que lo tensaba pero no podían detenerse, la lluvia seguía y él cada vez tendría menos control sobre sus llamas si se diera el caso de necesitarlas. El tiempo que tardaron en llegar se le hizo eterno, sentía que llevaba horas caminando.

Una vez de vuelta, a cubierto en su cabaña, el silencio más incómodo que habían sufrido nunca se instaló entre ellos.

"Dijiste que no querías volver a verme" quería decir el de ojos verdes.

"Estaba preocupado por ti" habría dicho el rubio.

"Siento haberme ido así, he vuelto a ponerte en peligro."

"No sé qué habría hecho de no haberte encontrado."

Pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos. El de pelo verde estornudó, rompiendo así el silencio. El rubio suspiró y lo empujó hasta su dormitorio. Avivó las llamas y le tendió ropa seca. Pero no dijeron nada, ni siquiera una respuesta de agradecimiento ante la ropa para cambiarse.

Bakugou no era una persona que se achantara ante la adversidad, al contrario, crecía. Y sin embargo, frente a él, sentía auténtico miedo de abrir la boca y hacerlo desaparecer de nuevo y esta vez, quizás para siempre. Aún así, aquél silencio podía ser incluso más terrorífico.

-¿Pensabas irte sin decir adiós? –de todo lo que podría haber preguntado, Izuku no se esperaba eso.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No tenía más opciones.

-Podías habernos dicho la verdad, desde el principio –los dos guardaron silencio otra vez. Bakugou no quería volver a tener aquella pelea. Midoriya sacó el papel de su búsqueda de uno de sus bolsitos. Aunque se había mojado, se veía todo perfectamente.

El rubio redujo la distancia que los separaba en dos grandes zancadas y se lo quitó de las manos.

-No… no me refiero a esta verdad, esta noche no quiero saberla –arrugó con su puño la hoja y provocó una explosión que rompió el papel. Después tiró los restos a la hoguera. Midoriya había retrocedido, por puro instinto, ante la explosión pero el otro lo agarró del brazo. Estirándolo, remangó la manga de su camisa. El de ojos claros quiso resistirse pero a la vez, quería confiar en él, que lo conociera de verdad.

-Quiero saber ésta verdad, tu verdad –acarició con suavidad su piel, recorriendo las cicatrices. Midoriya se vio sorprendido por aquellas caricias. Se soltó suavemente del agarre, se quitó el chaleco empapado y la camisa. Los guantes los dejó cerca del fuego, quería que se secaran cuanto antes. No sabía por dónde empezar, prolongó el silencio un minuto más.

-Igual que vosotros los demonios, algunos humanos nacemos con habilidades extrañas. La mía es esta fuerza inconmensurable –cargó a lo largo de su brazo un ataque, apretando el puño.

-Para vosotros –continuó hablando -es una ventaja, una manera de poder sobrevivir. Para nosotros… es una condena –el rubio continuó en silencio, escuchando.

-Cada cicatriz es una situación en la que me he visto obligado a usar esta fuerza. Me destroza por dentro, me consume.

-Y aún así la usas.

-No puedo evitarlo. Para mí siempre es una última salida. Y sé que, en algún momento, podría matarme. Un golpe demasiado fuerte, una situación al límite… destrozaría mis huesos y esos huesos astillados dañarían mis órganos –aquellas últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente, mientras Midoriya recorría distraído su brazo con los dedos hasta detenerse en las marcas de los colmillos.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme? Todos aquí me quieren muerto –había sido más una pregunta retórica, un pensamiento en voz alta pero el rubio contestó de todas formas:

-No todos –se miraron. Lo había dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad? Se apresuró a añadir:

-Tsuyu, por ejemplo –Midoriya tenía intención de decir algo más pero entonces, a la luz de la hoguera y las velas, brilló el extraño proyectil con el que los habían atacado, ayudándolo a recordar que el demonio estaba herido.

-Ven, déjame curarte eso –lo empujó para que se sentara en la cama. Se colocó frente a él y, con un movimiento rápido, lo sacó de su brazo. La punta desgarró el músculo, provocando un quejido de dolor por parte del rubio.

-Lo siento –mientras limpiaba la herida y la vendaba, el de ojos rojos se preguntó por qué parecía el único incapaz de expresar lo que quería.

-Katsuki… –su nombre se le escapó sin pensar. Al ver que el otro lo miraba, esperando el resto de la frase, continuó:

-¿Qué os pasa aquí con los humanos? –suspirando, el rubio esperó a que la herida se aliviara con el ungüento que el chico le había puesto antes de responder.

-Sois ingredientes para pociones, formáis parte de las leyendas más oscuras. Mucho antes de nacer yo, los humanos cruzaban la frontera para cazarnos. La piel de dragón, la de los invisibles, la lengua de los demonios rana… todo se vendía muy bien, tanto en el mercado negro como a plena luz del día. Como consecuencia, las tribus empezaron a matar a los humanos que se atrevían a llegar hasta sus territorios. No sé cuándo, pero se empezó a decir que la sangre de humano curaba, aumentaba la fuera, mejoraba las capacidades… y mil cosas más. De matarlos para sobrevivir y evitar nuestra muerte a cazaros por placer, como habíais hecho vosotros antes.

-Pero hace tiempo que los humanos ya no cazan demonios.

-Aún así, vuestra sangre sigue siendo muy codiciada, el ingrediente más valioso de todos –había agarrado una de sus muñecas y, con muchísima suavidad, había besado el interior, donde las venas llevaban rápidamente la sangre. Midoriya se estremeció, ¿era el mismo que, horas antes, le había pedido que desapareciera?

-Pero, para evitarlo, tengo algo para ti –se quitó uno de los pendientes que llevaba. Con uno de los cordones de los adornos de sus pantalones, hizo un colgante.

-Con esto, cualquiera que te ataque a este lado de la frontera, sabrá que tendrá que vérselas conmigo –mientras lo decía se había colocado tras él y había puesto el colgante alrededor de su cuello. Con un nudo fuerte, lo ató. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, solo descansaban ahí pero hicieron estremecer al otro. Izuku tocó suavemente la piedra, fría al tacto.

-¿No hay problema en llevarlo yo?

-Ninguno –susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y en que a ti te falte? –a esa pregunta tardó en responder. Sabía que todo el mundo notaría que faltaba y pocos preguntarían pero la mayoría ataría cabos si se lo veían al otro chico. El de ojos claros giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo:

-Katsuki… no es necesario….

-Mi nombre… es raro oírselo decir a alguien –comentó para tratar de cambiar de tema.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

-No importa, no me molesta, solo que cuando lo dices tú suena diferente, me hace sentir diferente –Izuku se giró otro poco, se miraron a los ojos. El fuego se reflejaba a la par en el colgante y en sus ojos rojos, dándoles el mismo aspecto. El rubio retiró las manos a la vez que el de ojos claros hacía ademán de quitarse el colgante.

-No puedo aceptar algo que te va a causar aún más problemas de los que ya tienes –el otro agarró su mano. Fue un reflejo, pero el gesto pareció más brusco de lo que quería. Con la mano agarrada, al de pelo verde solo se le ocurrió mirarlo en silencio.

Se acercaron lentamente, aún con los ojos conectados. Cuando estaban muy cerca, Katsuki se detuvo en seco. Izuku se dio cuenta y trató de descifrar su mirada.

¿Por qué se había quedado quieto? Algo en su interior había conectado, una pieza que había estado flotando, ausente, se había colocado en su sitio. Él no era aún consciente de todo lo que iba a provocar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Solo notaba la presión en el pecho, la sensación de estar sin aliento. Izuku no sabía qué decir, qué hacer, aunque Bakugou miraba en su dirección, no lo veía. Agarró la mano que todavía estaba sobre la suya para llamar su atención:

-Katsuki… –sonrió para tratar de calmarlo. Ante aquél gesto, sintió aún más la necesidad de acercarse a él. Esa parte suya que se sentía irremediablemente atraía por el humano pugnaba por tomar el control y a él cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirse.

En un último intento de salir airoso de aquella situación, se levantó con un movimiento rápido y trató de soltarse pero Midoriya lo agarró y dijo:

-No… no te vayas –su intención no era seducir al muchacho, la única razón por la que se lo pidió fue porque sentía que si volvía a quedarse solo, su inseguridad lo obligaría a marcharse otra vez por la ventana. Y quizás no volverían a verse. Pero aquellas palabras, susurradas mientras tiraba de él, derribaron lo que quedaba de fuerza en el rubio. Porque desde que lo había encontrado en mitad de la noche, solo había querido abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca. Se inclinó sobre él, despacio, esperando a que fuera el otro el que pusiera fin a aquél disparate que era querer besarlo.

Fue Izuku el que acabó de eliminar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Suavemente, sus labios se tocaron. Unos segundos estuvieron así, tal vez un minuto. El tiempo no fluía de la misma forma ahora que estaban besándose. El rubio sintió cómo su sangre corría más deprisa mientras abría ligeramente la boca, obligando al otro a responder. Midoriya no sabía qué hacer, su experiencia no era mucha precisamente y solo podía dejarse llevar. Imitó su gesto, dejando que la punta de su lengua lamiera suavemente los labios del de ojos rojos. Aquello provocó un cambio en el chico, se movió para acercarse a él y lo obligó a levantarse para poder abrazarlo, para tener su cuerpo lo más cerca posible.

Poco a poco el beso fue creciendo en intensidad, en fuerza y sus cuerpos también aumentaron la temperatura. El de pelo verde gimió suavemente cuando sus lenguas se enredaron. Para Bakugou se volvió imposible no acariciar su espalda, bajar acariciando su columna hasta llegar a sus nalgas, molesto por el cambio a la tela de los pantalones, casi mordió al otro. Izuku tuvo que separarse entonces para recuperar el aliento. Descansó los labios sobre el hueco que había entre el cuello y los hombros del rubio y su aliento produjo en él un escalofrío.

-Deku… –no acabó la frase, empezó a mordisquear su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el de ojos claros se encogía y retorcía suavemente. Las manos del muchacho de pelo verde acariciaron su espalda, siguiendo las líneas que marcaban sus músculos. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más fuerza.

Bakugou empujó al chico para recostarlo en la cama, Midoriya se dejó hacer cada vez más avergonzado. Solo cuando se vio desnudo, acostado bajo él, empezó a agobiarse. Respiró hondo varias veces, no sabía cómo decirle al otro que no estaba seguro de seguir adelante.

El rubio notó el cambio en su actitud. Había ido todo bien hasta que se habían quedado desnudos. Para él tampoco era fácil aquella situación, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien de aquella manera tan íntima pero no podía dejar de besarlo. Recorriendo su pecho, había besado y lamido mientras masajeaba sus nalgas. Hasta que el otro se movió haciendo que se detuviera en su ombligo. Alzó la cabeza y dejó de acariciarlo, poco a poco el de ojos verdes se había ido encogiendo hasta hacerse un ovillo. Se tumbó a su lado y lo obligó a girarse:

-¿Qué pasa, Deku?

-Es la primera vez que yo… no sé… yo… –balbuceó tapándose la cara con las manos. En el fondo agradeció que compartiera con él sus dudas, aunque no pudiera ponerlas en palabras. Cogió sus manos para poder verle la cara. Besó sus pecas, sonriendo:

-¿Cómo puede alguien como tú no haber estado nunca con nadie? –la pregunta fue directa, ruda. El de ojos claros se sintió ofendido y se soltó de su agarre, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

Katsuki no entendió el motivo de su gesto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te puedes ir a la mierda –aquella palabra malsonante, tan impropia de él, hizo reír al rubio. Lo abrazó por detrás para atraerlo a su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro se quedara duro entre sus nalgas. Susurró en su oído, muy suave, besando la oreja del chico:

-No iba con esa intención. Me lo preguntaba porque con este cuerpo, con esta piel, esta cara… no hay nadie que se pueda resistir a ti –sus manos habían acariciado la piel de su torso, rozando su miembro apenas pero apretando el suyo contra el hueco entre sus nalgas. Los colores subieron hasta la cara del de pelo verde, que se giró para mirarlo:

-¿Hablas… hablas en serio? –el rubio parecía haber dado con la manera de animarlo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar sin embargo, el otro había empezado a besarlo de nuevo, colocándose sobre él. Le faltó el aliento cuando sus miembros, hinchados, se rozaron. Al chico no se le pasó por alto la reacción del demonio y apretó más las caderas contra las suyas.

-Deku… –no obtuvo respuesta, solo una sonrisa mientras seguían besándose. La sangre del rubio ardía ante aquél contacto, la presión que ejercía aumentaba los escalofríos. Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que lo tocara, Izuku agarró sus dos miembros juntos y empezó a masturbarlos. Suave, despacio, sin prisa. En lugar de relajar al de ojos rojos, obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo –dijo contra sus labios. Se incorporó para quedar sentado, con el otro sobre su regazo. Midoriya abrazó sus caderas con las piernas y rodeó el cuello del rubio mientras dejaba que tomara las riendas. Gimió en su oído cuando aumentó un poco la velocidad, haciendo erizar la piel del rubio. Mordisqueó su hombro cada vez que sentía una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Bakugou no podía hacer otra cosa salvo apretarlo y buscar sus labios a la menor oportunidad.

-Kac… Kacchan… –no pudo decir más, se le escapó un gemido a la vez que se apretaba más contra él. El rubio apretó los dientes, aumentando la velocidad. Respiraban con dificultad, parecía que el final estaba ya muy cerca.

-Deku… –lo besó con fuerza, masturbándolos muy rápido. Tras unos minutos más, la pasión, sus besos y la fuerza con la que los masturbaba fueron demasiado y provocó que el de ojos claros llegara al orgasmo. Sus gemidos ahogados y el temblor de su cuerpo provocaron en él la misma respuesta. Se derramaron en la mano del rubio, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido gutural.

Izuku estaba tan avergonzado que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Mantuvo la cara oculta entre las manos mientras el rubio los limpiaba y luego se vestía.

-¿Vas a dormir desnudo? –negó con la cabeza y se puso la ropa que había dejado para él a los pies de la cama. Después de estar vestido se giró y miró al de ojos rojos, ya tumbado en la cama.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –volvió a negar con la cabeza y se metió en la cama, muy en el filo opuesto a donde estaba el otro. El rubio no entendía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que se acercó a él y susurró en su oído:

-No me digas que ahora te vas a poner tímido, acabas de correrte en mi mano, Deku –aquello solo empeoró la sensación avergonzada del muchacho, oírlo con aquellas palabras... era más de lo que podía soportar. De espaldas a él, no parecía dispuesto a decir nada.

Juguetón, Bakugou se abrazó a su espalda y tiró para obligarlo a estar más en medio de la cama.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué es eso de "Kacchan"? –no solo quería cambiar de tema, también quería saberlo. Midoriya solo dijo:

-Solo es un apodo… no significa nada –trató de zafarse un poco de su abrazo pero el otro hizo más fuerza, solo para fastidiar.

-No tienes que dormir en otro sitio, no es la primera vez que pasamos juntos la noche –sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que aquello lo avergonzaría más.

-Lo sé –aquella respuesta lo descolocó, sorprendiéndolo:

-¿Lo sabes? –el de ojos claros se giró y, levantando el brazo donde la serpiente lo había mordido, susurró:

-Sé que pasaste, al menos una noche, dándome calor y velando mi sueño después del ataque –las palabras "dándome calor" y "velando mi sueño" avergonzaron al demonio. Como quiso soltarlo, esta vez fue Izuku el que se abrazó a él para que no pudiera girarse. Sonrió, viendo cómo ahora era el rubio el que desviaba la mirada. El de ojos rojos soltó un brazo como pudo, pues el otro estaba haciendo toda la fuerza que podía con los brazos que tenía a su alrededor. El rubio usó su brazo libre para agarrarlo por las mejillas y, mientras apretaba hasta que los labios del humano tenían forma de morrito, dijo:

-No se te ocurra decírselo a nadie o… –no pudo terminar. Midoriya había lamido suavemente sus labios mientras volvían a encenderse sus mejillas surcadas de pecas. Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, soltó al chico y rió suavemente.

-Baka Deku.

-No quieres que nadie sepa que tienes corazón, ¿por qué? –el demonio se puso serio y se soltó del agarre. Quedándose boca arriba, esperó a que el fuego dejara de crepitar para contestar:

-Un líder con corazón no puede mantener a todo un pueblo a salvo. Tú mismo has sufrido, en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí, ataques por los peligros que pueblan este lado de la frontera. Si yo no fuera así, si mi mera presencia no inspirara fuerza y miedo, quizás nadie de los que están aquí seguiría viviendo. Como jefe, es mi deber infundir terror, mantener a todos esos demonios lo más lejos posible. Es más, si ahora han atacado ha sido por ti, eres tan valioso… –guardó silencio al notar su respiración más suave. El de pelo verde se había apoyado sobre su pecho y, con los ojos cerrados, parecía haber dejado de escuchar. Pero no era cierto, solo estaba cansado:

-Es una carga muy pesada, mucho trabajo que he destruido en apenas unos días. Lo siento, Kacchan.

-No te pienses que eres tanto, Deku. El problema es que no creen que formes parte de este lugar pero a partir de ahora, nadie se te acercará. Porque si lo hacen tendrán que vérselas conmigo y créeme, no voy a ser amable –coló un brazo por debajo de su cuello para colocar la mano sobre su cabeza. Apartó el flequillo para verle la cara. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Deku? –el otro solo se movió para estar más cómodo y contestó, con voz aterciopelada por el sueño:

-No importa, puedo… cuidarme solo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –se acomodó y cerró los ojos, de repente se había quedado sin energía. Midoriya no contestó, estaba más dormido que despierto.

-Buenas noches, Deku –por toda respuesta, el otro se acurrucó un poco más. Sin darse cuenta, se había hecho muy tarde.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Será el momento de intimidad que han compartido un punto de inflexión?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 11! Gracias por leer :3

Por cierto, si me dejáis muchos reviews me esforzaré mucho para publicar el próximo martes (estaré un par de semanas sin ordenador y tendré que currar más para tener los capis al día, ¡mandadme ánimos!).


	11. Capítulo 11: Prométeme

La semana pasada no subí capítulo, ¡lo siento! Pero no tuve tiempo para repasar el capi y aunque podría haber cogido prestado un ordenador para actualizar, no quería subirlo ahí sin releerlo.

Vamos que fingir que hoy es Martes xD porque mañana no sé si podré pararme a actualizar. Estoy un poco de bajón y no sé si seguiré siendo activa o no con esta historia, dependerá de si mi ánimo mejora o no.

Muchas, muchas gracias a **Lexie Grayson** por su review y su fav.

 **Repollounicorniano** , muchas gracias por tu review (habrá que esperar un poco pero este capítulo dará un nuevo giro a su relación. Va a ser difícil para nuestros chicos pero quizás... no sé, puede que te hagan caso y abran sus corazoncitos). Este capítulo es para ti, que eres la única que me ha dejado un comentario.

Gracias a todos por las visitas, ¡este fic ya tiene más de 1100!

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Sin más, ¡el capi número 11!

* * *

Cap. 11: Prométeme...

Amaneció antes de lo que les habría gustado a los chicos. El primero en despertar fue el rubio, que tardó un momento en entender por qué no podía mover uno de los brazos. Estaba bajo el cuerpo del de ojos claros, que dormía de cara a él. Durante unos minutos lo miró, en silencio. Con el brazo que tenía libre acarició su pelo, acercando la cabeza para olerlo.

Siempre olía a hierbas, como si acabara de llegar de corretear en el bosque. Al enredar con más fuerza los dedos, despertó al chico.

-¿Mmm…?

-Duérmete, solo quería recuperar mi brazo –Midoriya se giró, sin haber entendido nada, dejando libre el brazo. El rubio aprovechó para levantarse.

* * *

Kirishima acababa de llegar al claro, el aire agitó suavemente su pelo y el petricor lo puso de buen humor. Después de la lluvia sentía el viento más limpio, el ambiente menos cargado. Estiró los brazos y se rascó las heridas de las manos, que ya estaban mejor.

Lo oyó antes de verlo, Bakugou siempre pisaba fuerte.

-Buenos días.

-Hola –el rubio actuó como siempre pero se sentía tenso, nervioso ante la pregunta que sin duda estaba a punto de hacerle:

-Imagino que Midoriya apareció.

-Sí –no era eso lo que estaba preocupado de responder.

Kirishima notó algo diferente en su amigo y jefe. No era la ausencia de uno de sus pendientes, ni las suaves ojeras por la larga noche. Tampoco el brillo suave de sus ojos. Algo _olía_ diferente en él.

-¿Te vas a pasar la mañana mirándome?

-No, lo siento. Yo… ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? ¿Averiguaste algo sobre los carteles?

-Aún no –guardó silencio. La noche anterior debería haberla dedicado a averiguar sobre eso pero su mente había acabado perdiendo el hilo del asunto después de ser seducido por los encantos del otro chico. Borró aquella idea de la cabeza, el concepto de haber sido seducido no entraba dentro de su forma de ver la vida. En todo caso, había dejado que lo sedujera, pero siempre manteniendo el control.

El pelirrojo notó que no estaba allí, que cavilaba sobre algo que no parecía querer compartir. Para fortuna o desgracia, el chico no pudo resistir más la curiosidad y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está tu pendiente? –Bakugou volvió a la realidad bruscamente, sin contemplaciones. Para empeorar las cosas, no había preparado una historia creíble. Miró al muchacho, después de lo que la noche anterior había compartido con él, quizás ya se olía algo al respecto:

-Lo tiene Deku –ante su cara de sorpresa, agregó rápidamente: -como se lo digas a alguien… ¡te mato! –creó una explosión para enfatizar las últimas palabras. Pero el chico solo sonrió y chocó la mano con él.

-Sabía que al final llegaría, ¡lo sabía!

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

-A esto –señaló donde estaba su corazón, aún sonriendo. Bakugou trató de no sonrojarse por el comentario, apretó los dientes y empujó a Kirishima con fuerza.

-¡Ridículo! –gritó, haciendo explotar sus manos. Pero aquello no logró borrar la sonrisa de la cara del pelirrojo ni ocultó el sonrojo del rubio, que desvió la mirada.

-No se lo diré a nadie amigo pero a nadie le va a pasar desapercibida tu oreja desnuda.

-Ya veré lo que hago, tú mantén la boca cerrada.

* * *

Midoriya no tardó tanto en despertarse, al ver que estaba solo se levantó. Aquél día tenía el cuerpo dolorido, la herida de la serpiente latía más esa mañana pero la que más molestaba era la de la mejilla. Se la rascó, distraído, mientras terminaba de comer y salía de la cabaña.

Decidió visitar a Tsuyu para disculparse por lo de la noche anterior. Llevaba el pendiente del rubio pero bajo la camisa. No sabía si sería un problema o no que lo vieran con aquello puesto pero prefería no arriesgarse.

La joven rana lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio pero después lo soltó:

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

-Lo siento.

-Anda, pasa, tenemos que hablar –al contrario de lo que el muchacho pudiera pensar, no lo atosigó a preguntas. Solo quería saber la razón por la que se había ido tan de repente, el motivo de su viaje… Midoriya habló con ella, siendo sincero sobre sus intereses y el por qué de aquella aventura.

-Yo solo… quería conocer lo que había más allá. Nunca había llegado ni siquiera a la frontera y había leído tanto sobre vosotros… ¿cómo podía perder aquella oportunidad? Que me encontrara con Katsuki fue puro azar, te lo digo de verdad. Ese día pensé en buscar hierbas diferentes, en cambiar un poco mi ruta... –Tsuyu escuchó en silencio, escudriñando su expresión. Quería estar segura de él, de poder confiar o no en aquél chico que lo estaba poniendo todo patas arriba.

-¿Has hablado con Bakugou sobre lo que harás a continuación?

-¿Te refieres a mi "desaparición"? –la chica asintió. El muchacho negó con la cabeza. La noche anterior había querido sincerarse pero todo había dado un giro extraño y habían acabado… haciendo de todo menos hablar. Recordar los escalofríos que le había provocado estar abrazado a él, sus caricias y sus besos lo hizo perder el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Me escuchas, gero?

-No, perdóname. ¿Qué es lo último que me has dicho?

-Que la gente de la aldea empieza a estar preocupada, inquieta gero. Deberíais decidir qué podéis contar o no. Somos gente pacífica pero si vamos a tener que pelear nos gustaría saberlo, gero.

-Te prometo que hablaré con él y mañana sabré qué deciros.

-Gracias, gero –pero aquella noche, se quedó dormido antes de que el rubio volviera a la cabaña. Aunque había pasado la tarde con Tusyu, ayudándola a preparar ungüentos y medicinas sin salir de su pequeña cabaña, se sentía muy cansado.

Lo había esperado repasando su cuaderno frente a la chimenea, que mantenía viva para caldear el lugar. No supo en qué momento se le resbaló de las manos, ni cuándo cerró los ojos.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse, tampoco los pasos que recorrieron el pasillo, pisando fuerte. Al abrir la puerta, Katsuki lo encontró dormido, apoyado sobre las rodillas, sentado en el suelo. El fuego creaba sombras en su rostro y su pelo parecía más verde que nunca.

-Deku… levanta –se quitó la capa y se agachó junto a él. -¿Por qué no te has acostado? –el otro se removió y su cabeza resbaló del apoyo. El rubio se la sujetó con un movimiento reflejo. Chasqueando la lengua, lo alzó en brazos y lo tumbó.

Tardó en estar listo pero el de ojos claros no se despertó. Solo cuando notó que había alguien tumbado a su lado, se movió hacia él y abrió pesadamente los ojos:

-¿Ya has vuelto?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa, Deku? –preguntó girando la cara hacia él. El de pelo verde suspiró y susurró, casi dormido:

-Mañana tenemos que hablar…

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Lo de anoche? –estaba suficientemente consciente como para sonrojarse. Negó con la cabeza:

-He estado con Tsuyu. Dice que la gente está… inquieta. Que a todos les preocupa... lo de los carteles de "Se busca".

-Lo sé, mañana pensaba hablar con ellos –Izuku no contestó, había vuelto a dormirse. A Bakugou le habría gustado saber qué era lo que pensaba hacer pero aquella noche no lograría que dijera nada más. Se movió para rodearlo con uno de los brazos y cerró los ojos. Pronto estaba también dormido.

* * *

Casi al amanecer, Midoriya se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió de la cabaña en dirección al bosque. A esa hora no había nadie despierto y agradeció la soledad que le brindó aquella hora del día. Necesitaba hierbas y despejar su mente, no sabía cómo decirle al rubio la decisión que había tomado. ¿Cómo decirle que se marchaba? ¿Cómo podía contarle que ni siquiera él había logrado borrar ese sentimiento de sobrar allí, de solo servir para ponerlos en peligro?

* * *

Bakugou despertó cuando la luz del sol entraba de lleno por la ventana. Se giró, buscando la oscuridad y rodeó con el brazo el hueco vacío donde debería de haber estado el otro. Abrió los ojos y se vio solo. Extrañado, bostezó mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Deku? –recorrió descalzo la pequeña cabaña pero no halló señal alguna del paradero del de ojos claros. Un extraño mal presentimiento cruzó por su mente, sin fundamento pero a la vez aterrador. Meneó la cabeza para borrar aquella sensación: ¿cuándo se había acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor?

Salió cuando todos estaban ya fuera, con sus tareas. Preguntó a unos cuantos con los que se cruzó pero nadie parecía haberlo visto.

-Buenos días, Bakugou –el chico apenas prestó atención a quien le hablaba. Mashirao siguió hablando, agitando su cola de manera distraída:

-Espero que esta noche…

-¡Ya lo sé! –gritó más de lo que debería haber hecho pero se sentía presionado por aquella situación. Necesitaba encontrar al muchacho cuanto antes. No quiso escuchar lo que tenía que decir, se marchó dejando al chico rubio con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Aunque Izuku nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, se había pasado el día evitando al rubio, a todos en general pero a él en particular. Habían quedado en hablar pero sabía que si concretaban juntos lo que pensaba decir, Bakugou era capaz de encerrarlo con tal de evitar que dijera lo que había pensado. No estaba siendo justo, lo sabía, pero por otro lado no había alternativa. Recopiló todas las hierbas que necesitaba y añadió alguna más de las que Tsuyu había mencionado en alguno de sus paseos.

En una ocasión se encontró con una criatura peluca, parecida a un ciervo pero con dientes afilados como cuchillas, que lo miró fijamente. Quizás fue el brillo del pendiente, que colgaba de su cuello. Puede que solo no tuviera hambre o que el olor de Bakugou estaba pegado a su piel pero no lo molestó. Apuntó mentalmente agradecer como era debido al chico por aquél regalo que, contra todo pronóstico, servía para lo que había dicho.

* * *

Al atardecer, la temperatura bajó suavemente. Todos estaban alrededor de la hoguera cuando Midoriya apareció de entre las cabañas. Kirishima se acercó a él:

-¿Dónde estabas? Bakugou lleva buscándote todo el día.

-¿Está aquí? –el chico de sintió nervioso de pronto. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza:

-Ha dicho que cuando te dignaras a aparecer, te acercaras al claro para avisar.

-¿No podrías ir tú?

-¿Con el mal humor que tiene hoy? Ni de casualidad –negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras lo empujaba en la dirección al claro.

* * *

Lo encontró sobre un pequeño montículo de piedra, sentado, mirando el atardecer. Su pelo parecía más anaranjado que rubio y sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran hechos de fuego. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y a la vez tan amenazador.

-Por fin apareces, Deku –no lo miró cuando habló, el aludido se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

-He estado… recogiendo hierbas.

-¿Todo el día? –esta vez sí se giró. El ojo al que aún le daba el sol brillaba, haciendo verse al otro aún más oscuro. Dos ojos tan diferentes pero llenos con la misma pregunta: ¿qué pasa?

-Deberíamos ir, están esperando.

-Espera –se levantó para agarrarlo del brazo. Cuando Midoriya se giró, se vio de repente muy cerca de él. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo pero Bakugou seguía mirando al horizonte. Lo abrazó, rodeó su cabeza desde abajo y acarició su pelo mientras decía:

-Prométeme una cosa –el de ojos claros solo espero, en silencio:

-Que no vas a decir nada imprudente –"prométeme que no te vas a ir" ¿por qué no pudo decírselo? Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su corazón, incapaces de salir por su garganta. Midoriya ocultó la sensación de no importar demasiado al otro bajo una sonrisa:

-Prometido –se separó de él con suavidad y comenzó el camino de vuelta. El rubio lo siguió, más preocupado de su propia estupidez que de prestar atención a la mirada del otro, que se había apagado como una vela tras un repentino soplo.

* * *

Una vez frente a todos, los nervios atenazaron el corazón de Izuku. Llamó la atención de la audiencia con un carraspeo:

-Gracias a todos por vuestra acogida, por ayudarme y por cuidarme cuando he estado herido –repasó las caras de los presentes, todos pendientes de sus palabras. Tsuyu, sentada cerca del fuego, lo miraba sin sonreír. Algo en su actitud la tenía preocupada. Midoriya no pudo sostener su mirada mucho tiempo:

-Sé que a estas alturas todos habéis visto el cartel que hay de mí, en el que se me da por desaparecido –algunos susurraron, negando con la cabeza.

-Me he ocupado de que no circule más de lo necesario –dijo el de ojos rojos, mirando desafiante a cualquiera que quisiera comentar algo al respecto.

-Quiero que sepáis una cosa sobre eso: no sé porqué me están buscando con ese ahínco pero no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Que yo esté aquí es meramente producto de mi curiosidad por vuestro mundo, por vosotros y no he sido enviado por el rey para haceros daño –recorrió con la mirada las expresiones de los demonios. Querían creer que la intrusión de aquél muchacho no alteraría sus vidas. Se encontró entonces con la mirada de Mina. La chica, acostumbrada a ser alegre y llena de energía, estaba inexplicablemente seria, callada.

-Conozco al actual príncipe, he hablado con él alguna vez. Pero jamás me ha preguntado acerca de los demonios ni ha mostrado interés en necesitar información para un ataque. El príncipe Todoroki nunca se ha acercado a la frontera y, como muchos otros, ni siquiera siente curiosidad, eso es todo –el de pelo verde respiró hondo, era hora de decirlo. Se aclaró la garganta para tener sobre sí mismo toda la atención del público:

-Aún así, he tomado una decisión al respecto. No he hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera es un tema en el que hubiera pensado cuando llegué a vuestra aldea. Sin embargo, he notado que mi presencia os causa daño de forma indirecta –el rubio volvió a sentir aquél escalofrío. Se giró para mirarlo, notando cómo apretaba los puños y tragaba saliva antes de seguir:

-Sufrí un ataque hace poco, ataque en el que Tsuyu se vio involucrada. Las heridas todavía están sanando, aún me siento débil. Pero cuando me encuentre bien otra vez… me iré. Y prometo no revelar nada sobre vosotros ni volver, nunca. –el silencio envolvió a los presentes. El sol terminó de desaparecer, dejando todo en penumbra. Hasta que sus ojos no se acostumbraron a tener solo la luz de la hoguera, no se dio cuenta de que lo miraban a él. Nadie, salvo Kirishima, miraron a Bakugou. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el de ojos verdes que seguía hablando sobre cosas que ya no llegaron a sus oídos. Se giró para mirarlo: esa parte de sí mismo que estaba ya atrapado en él, se encogió, gritó, se revolvió ante la idea de no volver a verlo. Y la parte orgullosa del jefe del clan se sintió herida por haberse enterado de aquella forma. El pelirrojo, sentado cerca de ellos, hizo ademán de levantarse pero lo detuvo la mirada del rubio.

-Bakugou…

-Tsk, mierda –se dio la vuelta, haciendo un gran movimiento con su capa para que todos vieran que se iba. Midoriya dejó de hablar, dando por terminado aquello y trató de quitarse de en medio. Pero muchos se acercaron, rodeándolo:

-¿De verdad vas a marcharte?

-¿Nunca vas a volver?

-¿Podríamos visitarte?

-¡No te vayas!

-¿Qué va a hacer sin ti? –Kirishima se lo preguntó en voz más baja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había reproche en su mirada. El de ojos verdes no llegó a ver la dirección que había tomado el chico rubio pero todos escucharon la tremenda explosión, que hizo todo temblar, incluso su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Será la decisión de Midoriya el principio del fin? ¿Volverá Bakugou a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que siente?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 12! Gracias por leer :3

Por cierto, si me dejáis algún review me animaríais mucho.


	12. Capítulo 12: Imprescindible

Martes. Pero no un Martes cualquiera, ¡Martes de capi nuevo! Siento lo de la semana pasada, el Martes fue el día de volver a casa (horas de tren) y no pude repasar el capítulo para subirlo. Me gusta releer antes de publicar por si se me ha colado alguna errata.

Esta semana ya estoy de nuevo con mi rutina de estudio (al final me quedé a un par de puntos de aprobar el exmen de Julio) y tengo que volver a presentarme en Noviembre. Estoy pasando por momentos complicados en casa y con mi pareja pero escribir me ayuda a desconectar así que intentaré volver a publicar un capítulo cada Martes.

Muchas, muchas gracias a **Moshevi** y **sanaky** por el fav *corazón*.

 **Repollounicorniano** , muchas gracias por tu review (este rubio es un desastre, no sabe cómo sacar todo lo que lleva dentro y al final perderá a Midoriya como no espabile xD). Este capítulo es para ti, que tus comentarios siempre me alegran un montón. **Els182** , muchas gracias por tu review! Un nuevo capi espera x3 Y a " **N.C** ", gracias por el esfuerzo de comentar (sé que hay muchos fieles como tú que leen todas las semanas pero luego no me dejan ningún comentario), por eso también te dedico el capítulo. Me hace mucha ilusión que siempre alabéis esta pequeña historia, que no es nada del otro mundo pero que sin embargo os gusta y os hace seguir cada semana aquí como si se tratara de un anime semanal ;D

Gracias a todos por las visitas, ¡este fic ya tiene más de 1355! xDD (sí, es la cifra exácta).

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

Sin más, ¡el capi número 12!

* * *

Cap. 12: Imprescindible

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? –Uraraka estaba encogida en una silla de madera, aguantando el sermón de su amigo. Había ido corriendo a decirle lo que había visto cerca de la frontera pero Iida, en lugar de preocuparse por Midoriya, se había dedicado en los últimos 10 minutos a reprochar lo imprudente, temeraria y tonta que había sido.

-¿Sabes el riesgo que has corrido?

-Lo sé pero… eso no es lo importante.

-¿Cómo que no? El príncipe nos dijo que debíamos ser muy prudentes a la hora de hablar del tema, mucho menos alejarnos de la muralla hasta que supiéramos algo sobre Midoriya y tú… ¡lo has hecho al revés! –Todoroki, que había escuchado a unos soldados comentar que un chico de pelo verde aficionado a las hierbas estaba en una zona un tanto extraña para los aldeanos, tomó la decisión de poner carteles para avisar a la gente de su desaparición. Nunca comentaron que el muchacho podría haberse metido en alguna zona extraña del bosque.

Pero Uraraka, que conocía los gustos del chico, sabía que podría incluso haberse acercado a la frontera. Uno de sus hechizos le daba la velocidad para llegar y volver antes del anochecer. Todavía no lo había perfeccionado pero aquella vez logró llegar sin chocarse con demasiados árboles.

Sobrecogida con lo que había visto, se marchó tan deprisa que tardó el doble en llegar. Y después necesitó unos minutos antes de poder hablar con Iida.

-Midoriya lleva desaparecido ya una semana y ese enorme dragón que vi puede ser solo una de tantas criaturas peligrosas.

-Lo sé, pero también pueden ser animales que viven igual que nosotros. Los demonios que han venido a hablar con el príncipe, pese a no querer negociar, nunca han hecho daño a nadie. ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si empiezas a decir que lo han secuestrado? ¿O que lo han atacado? Esto es algo que debemos hablar antes con el príncipe Todoroki, es un asunto que puede hacer daño a la corona, a todos.

Uraraka suspiró y asintió. Quería ir a por su amigo pero una cosa era ignorar los consejos de Iida y otra muy diferente los del príncipe.

-Trataré de conseguir audiencia con el príncipe lo antes posible, mientras trata de mantener la calma y espera hasta ver qué nos dice.

-Estoy muy preocupada por él, espero que esté bien –el joven se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombre:

-Midoriya es una persona con recursos, valiente, seguro que estará bien.

-Eso espero…

* * *

Izuku estaba muy nervioso, incluso asustado. Se había quedado parado en la puerta de la cabaña, en completo silencio. Todos se habían ido ya, tristes y a la vez enfadados por su decisión y las pobres explicaciones que había dado solo habían empeorado el ambiente. Bakugou no había vuelto pero había luz dentro de la pequeña casita. Por mucho que respiraba, no lograba encontrar el valor para abrir y cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Solo cuando el viento se volvió más frío, entró. La luz venía del dormitorio, que estaba en completo silencio. El de pelo verde tardó otro par de minutos en decidirse. Pero dentro lo esperaban unos ojos rojos que jamás habría esperado encontrar.

-Te estaba esperando –dijo Kirishima, junto a la chimenea. La luz del fuego arrancaba destellos rojos a su pelo.

-No creía que eras tú…

-Si venías pensando que sería Bakugou el que estaba aquí, lo siento. No vas a poder verlo esta noche. No creo que vuelva, quizás mañana tampoco.

-¿Por qué no? –la pregunta iba con la intención de saber si había alguna novedad en la frontera, alguien en apuros o algún problema de esa índole. Kirishima interpretó su duda como un insulto:

-No lo sé, ¿quizás porque acabas de decir que te marchas?

-Kirishima…

-No, no, cállate. Te he escuchado antes, ahora vas a ser tu el que me preste a mi atención. –el otro asintió y se quedó callado. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El pelirrojo se apartó del fuego, se sentía sofocado de repente.

-No puedes irte así, Midoriya. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que estás aquí? ¿Sabes cuántas personas han entrado a esta habitación además de Bakugou? Antes de que llegaras tú, yo podía entrar cuando necesitaba ayuda para llegar a su cama. ¡Nunca había dejado entrar a nadie!

-Pero Tsuyu y Tokoyami…

-¡Exacto! Ella entró para dejarte las cosas el primer día, no sé si lo recuerdas pero también estuvo cuando te mordió la serpiente. Él jamás había permitido entrar a nadie… ha sido todo por ti. –Izuku negó con la cabeza, rascando distraído la herida de la serpiente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Lo que digo es cierto. Tú no lo conoces desde hace tanto tiempo como yo, Bakugou siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte. Es orgulloso, impetuoso y con un genio de mil demonios. Pero donde antes habría mandado a volar a quien se le cruzara por delante y lo mirara mal, ahora mantiene las formas, lo que puede al menos. No sé qué es lo que has hecho, pero tú has logrado llegar a una parte de él que parecía que no existía.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres decirme con todo esto…

-Bakugou también tiene corazón. Uno que no es tan distinto al tuyo, Midoriya. Los humanos sois diferentes a nosotros en muchos aspectos pero en ese no.

-Te refieres a alguien que me llama "Deku", que me dejó vagando solo en el bosque, alguien que me dejó volar en tu pata aún a riesgo de caerme. ¿Es _ese_ el Bakugou del que hablas? –el de pelo verde no quería afrontar sus sentimientos, sabía que querer al demonio solo complicaría todo a niveles que aún no era capaz de ver.

-Me refiero a aquél que te guió hasta aquí, que saltó para salvarte de la serpiente… y quién sabe cuántas cosas más ha hecho cuando no lo veía nadie. –el de ojos verdes recordó sus manos entrelazadas en el tronco, cuando había despertado en sus brazos y la noche en la que lo había besado, quemándolo como el fuego que provocaban sus explosiones. Negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. El dragón lo interpretó mal de nuevo. En dos grandes zancadas se puso a su altura y le abrió la camisa con un movimiento brusco que hizo saltar algunos botones. Quedó a la vista el pendiente del rubio, brillando como el fuego que lo iluminaba.

-¿Y esto? ¿Sabes lo que significa que el jefe le dé a alguien una de sus joyas?

-Me dijo que me lo dio para que me protegiera.

-Es lo mismo que el otro significado de la palabra "Deku" en nuestro idioma. –se acercó más a él para susurrarlo, era algo que no le correspondía a él decirle pero no pudo evitarlo:

-Significa… imprescindible. –aquella revelación lo dejó sin aliento. Su corazón se quedó parado, encogido en un rincón. "Imprescindible…" Su silencio se prolongó por unos minutos, aumentando la rabia del pelirrojo:

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No entiendes lo que significa? Es una persona importante para mí, no se merece sufrir de esta manera –agarró el colgante y tiró de él, rompiendo el cordón y dejando marca en su piel. Lo apretó en el puño, cerrado con fuerza y ante la impasibilidad del chico, se marchó de allí en silencio.

Midoriya apretó los dientes para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo se le habían ido aquellos sentimientos de las manos? ¿Cuándo había decidido evitar pensar en ellos? El fuego crepitó, rompiendo el silencio. Se dio cuenta que si aquella noche se había entregado a él, si se había dejado besar y abrazar había sido porque ya lo quería.

Se giró hacia la puerta, que se había quedado entornada. Caminó hacia ella pero antes de salir se tocó el cuello. Por alguna razón, se sintió inseguro sin el colgante. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a encontrar al rubio, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con él.

* * *

Bakugou no se había alejado mucho, estaba cerca de la laguna donde le habían enseñado el cartel del chico por primera vez. Después de lo que había llovido, había crecido y estar cerca de la orilla era peligroso, sobre todo con aquella oscuridad. La Luna estaba nueva y casi no se veía nada, pero eso lo ayudaba a concentrarse solo en los sonidos, tratando de olvidar la sensación de no ser suficiente para pedir que se quedara.

Apretó los dientes, no quería hacer estallar todo, ya había hecho suficientes explosiones por aquella noche. Las nubes tapaban y descubrían las estrellas, el viento empezaba a soplar fuerte. Escuchó unos pasos, fuertes y que parecían conocer el rumbo que debían seguir. No era, por lo tanto, Deku.

-Bakugou –el pelirrojo rodeó la laguna para acercarse a él.

-No quiero hablar con nadie, déjame solo.

-He hablado con Midoriya, creo que debería irse cuanto antes. –como no obtuvo respuesta, siguió hablando. -No merece estar aquí, después de todo lo que supone para nosotros que haya un humano en la aldea… después de todo lo que tú sientes…

-¿De lo que siento? –se puso de pie para encararlo: -No se te habrá ocurrido hablar con él, decirle nada… ¿verdad? –lo agarró con fuerza por las solapas del chaleco y gritó: -¿¡No habrás dicho nada de lo que te conté!? –Kirishima negó, tratando de soltarse.

-Solo le he dicho que tú no mereces lo que ha hecho.

-¿Y qué ha hecho? ¡Dímelo! ¿Querer volver a su casa, con su gente? ¿Quién querría vivir en este lugar, rodeado de peligros y con alguien como yo? ¡Si pudiera, yo también me marcharía! –cerró la boca, sabía que aquél comentario haría daño a su amigo pero en aquél momento su corazón no podía sentir por nadie más, solo por sí mismo. Un brillo llamó entonces su atención, agarró el brazo del otro muchacho y lo alzó para que la poca luz de las estrellas alumbraran lo que llevaba agarrado. Su pendiente se balanceó.

-¿Por qué tienes esto?

-Se lo he quitado. Necesitas volver a usarlo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que se lo diste. Si se va, ya no lo necesita y podrás ahorrarte todos los problemas que causará que no lo lleves puesto.

-¡No es asunto tuyo lo que lleve o no puesto! –se lo quitó, retorciendo su muñeca hasta que abrió el puño. Con una explosión destrozó una roca cercana, que ya había sido previamente partida en dos en otro momento por sus manos.

-Kirishima, Bakugou, basta ya –la voz del de ojos claros los dejó paralizados. ¿Qué hacía allí? Lo miraron, caminaba lentamente para no tropezar, sin saber exactamente dónde estaba la orilla de la laguna que tanto había crecido.

-Deku… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Lo he seguido, tenía que hablar contigo pero con esta maldita oscuridad casi me pierdo –se quedó quieto, no se atrevía a dar un paso más ahora que las nubes habían vuelto a ocultar las estrellas.

-Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, no necesito oír más tus excusas.

-No te vayas –se disponía a marcharse, incluso en la casi total oscuridad podía verlo. Kirishima caminó hacia él y lo agarró del brazo.

-Vámonos Midoriya.

-¡No, déjame! –movió el brazo para soltarse, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Sus pies empezaron a pisar tierra muy húmeda pero continuó retrocediendo hasta que, con un rápido movimiento, se zafó de su agarre. Entonces uno de sus pies se escurrió en la tierra húmeda, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Deku! –el rubio soltó el nudo de su capa para que no estorbara y saltó hacia él. Kirishima alargó el brazo pero no le dio tiempo a agarrarlo. Bakugou, que había saltado sin apenas pensarlo, no se dio cuenta de algo: Izuku no se iba a caer al agua, sino a un lado. Y sin saber cómo, era él quien se precipitaba al interior de la laguna, oscura y helada.

-¡Bakugou! –los chicos se acercaron al borde del agua, el pelirrojo podía ver a su amigo, saliendo a la superficie aturdido y avergonzado. El dragón le dio la mano y tiró de él para ayudarlo a salir. Midoriya llevaba la capa en la mano, había logrado encontrarla gracias a que las estrellas volvían a estar a la vista. El rubio no dijo nada, solo se abrazó a sí mismo y aceptó que colocaran la prenda alrededor de sus hombros.

-Volvamos –los tres caminaron en silencio, solo se oían los dientes del rubio castañetear y los ruidos nocturnos del lugar. Con las botas empapadas, tenía los pies congelados. De sus manos no podía salir ni una sola chispa y eso lo cabreaba mucho.

-Puedo… caminar solo –no quería que lo ayudaran pero su ropa mojada cada vez pesaba más, los pies, más y más entumecidos lo hacían tropezar. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, solo apretaron el paso. Cada vez tenían que cargar más con él pero lo preferían a que el demonio estuviera más tiempo del necesario a la intemperie.

Cuando por fin vieron las cabañas, tenía los labios morados. Nada más entrar por la puerta, Midoriya se adelantó para caldear la habitación, cuyo fuego agonizaba. Bakugou solo quería descansar, tumbarse en la cama pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitió:

-Tienes que quitarte toda esa ropa mojada –el pelirrojo tiró de la capa para que la soltara. Izuku agarró sus botas y las mangas, que pesaban el doble de lo normal. El rubio se sentó frente a la lumbre, tiritando. Se negó a quitarse los pantalones frente a ellos.

-Dejadme solo, no necesito ayuda –ni Kirishima ni Midoriya iban a hacer caso pero el pelirrojo ya había provocado bastante a su amigo en lo que iba de noche. No quería marcharse, lo último que quería era dejarlos solos pero la mirada de su amigo lo fulminó. Eso hizo que se despidiera con un gesto y saliera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Bakugou… –empezó el muchacho, sin saber qué decir. El aludido miraba el fuego fijamente pero en realidad no estaba allí. Su mente seguía escuchando el discurso que había dado el de ojos claros. Se abrazó el cuerpo, a pesar del fuego no lograba entrar en calor. Los pantalones húmedos habían congelado casi todo su cuerpo.

-Quítatelos –le ofreció los que se solía poner para dormir. Al final cedió y se desnudó allí mismo, haciendo que el otro apartara la mirada. Una vez con ropa seca, volvió a sentarse frente al fuego. El otro chico lo imitó, dejando espacio entre los dos.

-Te debo una disculpa –el rubio no lo miró cuando dijo:

-Tsk, no me debes nada, Deku.

-Aún así quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber tenido el valor para decírtelo. Para contarte lo que pensaba hacer –el demonio seguía mirando el fuego lamer suavemente los troncos. Quería preguntar cuándo pensaba irse, si nunca se volverían a ver y la razón por la que sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba. Todavía llevaba en la mano su pendiente, no lo había soltado ni siquiera cuando se había caído al agua.

-También quiero agradecerte por el colgante, llevabas razón. Hoy me he encontrado una criatura en el bosque pero no me ha atacado.

-¿Pensabas que te había mentido?

-No, no es eso… pero es difícil de creer que por llevar algo puesto ya vas a estar siempre protegido.

-No es lo que lleves puesto, es de quién sea –volvieron a guardar silencio. Había dejado de tiritar pero su cuerpo seguía helado.

-Bakugou, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –el otro asintió. -¿Qué significa "Deku"? –la pregunta lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Confiando en Kirishima, solo contestó:

-Ya te lo dije –Midoriya lo miró pero el otro esquivó sus ojos. Nunca llegaría a saber sus sentimientos pero él sí que se los diría. Pasara lo que pasara a partir de ese momento, no se quedaría con la sensación de haber sido un cobarde.

-Kacchan –escuchar aquél extraño apodo siempre le erizaba la piel. Como no seguía hablando, al final lo miró:

-¿Me habrías pedido… que no me fuera? –el otro se había quedado atrapado en sus ojos, que brillaban extraños.

-¿Habría servido de algo que te lo hubiera pedido?

-¿Lo habrías hecho? –el de pelo verde no estaba contento con el rumbo de la conversación, no lograba que el rubio dijera nada en claro.

-Kacchan… yo te… –¡no! fue lo que quiso gritar el rubio. Se giró hacia él y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, que estaba congelada todavía. Izuku no se sorprendió, sabía que abrumaría al chico si soltaba de aquella manera lo que sentía. Él también se había sentido muy inseguro pero esa era la única idea que había tenido para hacerlo reaccionar. Leyó el pánico en sus ojos, notó el temblor de su mano, la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula.

-No Deku… no –se miraron a los ojos, Midoriya subió las manos para agarrar la del otro chico, que seguía en su boca. El de ojos rojos agradeció el calor del contacto cuando tocó la suya, haciendo que la apartara.

-Kacchan –se acercó hacia él, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El rubio ni siquiera se lo cuestionó. Después de saber que se iba, después de haber sentido aquello en su corazón, se rindió y dejó que tomara el control la parte que estaba ya irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, Bakugou eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó con fuerza.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Os he dejado en la mejor parte? ¿Será que soy un poquito mala persona? ¿Se declarará por fin Midoriya? ¿Corresponde Bakugou a sus sentimientos?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 13! Gracias por leer :3

Por cierto, si me dejáis algún review publicaré el Martes.


	13. Capítulo 13: Te quiero

¡Un nuevo Martes, un nuevo capítulo! He publicado un poco más tarde hoy porque llevo unos días de no parar y mi tiempo libre es limitado (pero no quería dejar pasar el día sin publicar).

Nos estamos acercando a un punto de inflexión en la historia, aunque aún no sabría deciros si estamos en la mitad o no (yo creo que aún no). He recuperado la inspiración, he logrado enlazar en mi mente un par de escenas que quería desarrollar en esta historia y no lograba acoplar.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer antes de poner el capítulo: a **maria Paula5656** por su fav y su follow *corazón*. **6gQl3** gracias por tu review (aunque me ha costado descrifrarlo). Y como siempre a **Repollounicorniano** que siempre se pasa (Bakugou necesitaba una ducha de agua fría jajaja, este capítulo también va de kokoro y de sentimientos pero quizás no de la forma en la que te gustaría :S pero en serio gracias por pasar siempre a leer y a dejar un comentario). ¡Esta historia ha superado las 1500 visitas! Aunque los primeros capis son los que más vistas tienen, me alegra saber que seguís ahí, leyendo x3

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 13! (por cierto, es un capi con contenido "zuculento", avisados estáis los sensibles).

* * *

Cap. 13: Te quiero

Midoriya aceptó el beso con ganas. Hablar no era lo importante en aquél momento, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el beso. El de pelo verde se pegó a su cuerpo, que seguía helado. El rubio enredó una mano en su pelo, tirando de él para que subiera un poco más la cabeza. Con el puño aún cerrado, trató de colar la mano bajo su ropa.

-¿Qué te pasa… en la mano? –el muchacho dejó de besarlo para recuperar el aliento, agarrando su mano para abrir el puño. El colgante estaba en su palma, enredado con el cordón.

-Lo he recuperado, Kirishima no es nadie para quitártelo.

-Llevaba razón, no deberías habérmelo dado –el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras se lo volvía a abrochar en el cuello.

-Tú mismo dijiste que había funcionado –se inclinó sobre su cuello y empezó a besarlo suavemente, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Midoriya encogió el cuello, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Ahora que tenía las dos manos libres, acarició su pecho, su estómago, todo lo que quedaba al descubierto con cada botón que soltaba. Izuku rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y buscó sus labios, que estaban entretenidos con el lóbulo de la oreja.

El rubio lo besó con hambre, no entendía la razón por la que necesitaba sentirlo cerca, tenerlo contra su cuerpo. Obligándolo a abrir la boca, sus lenguas se pelearon mientras la pasión crecía a la par que las caricias. Se les acabó el aire y Midoriya rompió el beso para respirar, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –el otro negó con la cabeza y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, en el que habría estado el pendiente que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

-No hagas eso…

-¿Y si no, qué? –el demonio sonrió con malicia y, después de quitarle la parte de arriba, lo obligó a tumbarse y se colocó sobre él.

-Quizás tenga que enseñarte quién manda aquí.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a ti mismo? –preguntó con serias dudas. Katsuki no contestó, agarró sus muñecas para que no se moviera y besó su cuello lentamente, encendiéndolo poco a poco. La piel se le erizó cuando, después de besar su pecho, mordisqueó uno de sus pezones.

-Ahh, Kacchan… –se retorció, gimiendo de placer. Trató de soltarse pero el rubio lo sujetaba con fuerza. Siguió bajando, pero el de ojos claros movió las caderas a propósito para que bajara la guardia y poder soltarse. Lo consiguió y aprovechó para acariciar su pelo y tirar suavemente para que subiera y se colocara a su altura.

-¿Qué? –Izuku no dijo nada, solo tiró más de él para que dejara caer el peso sobre su cuerpo y poder así rodear con sus piernas las caderas del rubio. Sus miembros, aún bajo la ropa, se rozaron. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del de ojos rojos, que acarició su pelo mientras lo besaba con suavidad en las pecas.

-Deku… –quería más de él, lo quería todo. Pero no estaba seguro de nada en aquél momento. El de pelo verde buscó a tientas lo que quedaba de su ropa, quería calentar cada centímetro de su piel que aún estuviera fría.

Ese gesto le dio la valentía a Bakugou para terminar de desnudarlos. Tendido en la cama, con el demonio de rodillas a un lado, Midoriya sintió de repente un ataque de vergüenza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Deku… hemos llegado hasta aquí pero si no quieres…

-¡No! –se apartó un poco las manos para mirarlo a los ojos: -no es eso, yo solo… yo no sé…

-Deku –tenía su cara a apenas unos centímetros, se había colocado sobre él. Sus ojos rojos ardían con fuerza, el fuego les daba un aspecto salvaje. Después de unos segundos en silencio, mirándose, se volvieron a besar. El beso esta vez fue más intenso y más lento, sobre todo al principio. Pegaron sus cuerpos poco a poco, sus miembros se rozaron, provocando temblores y escalofríos. Las manos del rubio bajaron por su espalda, acariciando sus caderas y las nalgas, fuertes. Todavía abrazados y besándose, Katsuki acarició con cuidado su entrada, provocando un respingo.

-Kacchan, espera –le agarró la mano y lamió dos de los dedos, lentamente, con movimientos circulares. El rubio tragó saliva mientras volvía a acariciarlo, esta vez con los dedos húmedos. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para él pero por algún motivo, su cuerpo parecía intuir lo que tenía que hacer.

Retiró mentalmente el anterior pensamiento casi enseguida. Ahora que estaba entre sus piernas, que el de ojos claros le había dicho que estaba listo, no sabía qué paso dar después. El otro lo miraba, esperando. Suavemente, fue poco a poco penetrándolo. Midoriya apretó los dientes, su miembro era más grande de lo que había pensado. Ante aquél gesto, se detuvo.

-No, no te pares –el demonio asintió y lo embistió. Un grito de dolor y placer se escapó de los labios del de pelo verde. Respiró hondo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Bakugou esperó, apretando con las manos sus piernas y pensando en otra cosa, como el tono rosado de sus pezones, las cicatrices que cubrían sus brazos, las pecas que cubrían su cuerpo aquí y allá.

-Estoy bien, muévete por favor –obedeció sin rechistar, lo estaba deseando. Al principio solo él disfrutaba, la estrechez y calidez de su interior hicieron hervir su sangre demoníaca. Pronto, suaves gemidos escaparon de los labios del chico humano.

-Deku… –se inclinó sobre él, levantando una de sus piernas y aumentando la velocidad. Izuku lo rodeó con los brazos y se besaron, torpemente, mientras las embestidas ganaban fuerza.

-Aahh –se le escapó un gemido más fuerte cuando tocó un punto desconocido en su interior, que lo hizo sentir cada vez mejor. Cuando el de ojos rojos notó que se estremecía cuando daba con fuerza, sonrió y continuó con la misma fuerza, masturbando a la par su miembro, que llevaba tiempo latiendo ansioso.

-No… no hagas eso, por favor…

-Deku… –continuó con las embestidas, gimiendo con voz ronca. La velocidad siguió creciendo porque ya era incapaz de controlarse, mientras se acercaba el final. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, arañando su espalda, Izuku no pudo aguantar más y se derramó en su mano, contra su vientre. Los espasmos y temblores apretaron el miembro del rubio, que llegó al orgasmo con un grito gutural.

Katsuki salió de su interior y se dejó caer sobre él, respirando con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Midoriya hizo lo mismo, mareado. Cuando la sangre volvió a su cabeza, el de ojos rojos se levantó de la cama y los limpió a los dos. El fuego caldeaba la habitación pero aún así Izuku sintió frío. Buscó con la vista algo que ponerse, Bakugou le tendió ropa. Ya vestidos, se quedaron tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

El de ojos claros bostezó, frotándose los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta aquél momento. Buscó la mirada del otro pero parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El de pelo verde no sabía qué decir para atraer su atención.

-¿En qué piensas? –el rubio se había quedado mirando un punto en la pared del fondo de la habitación pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Nada especial –el de ojos claros quería dormir pero aún había algo que necesitaba decirle. Respiró varias veces, tratando de acumular suficiente valor. Se giró cuando creyó estar listo pero Katsuki tenía ya los ojos cerrados.

-¿Kacchan…? ¿Ya te has dormido? –no contestó inmediatamente pero aún estaba despierto. No fingía estar dormido, simplemente no tenía nada en la cabeza en aquél momento. Notó cómo el otro se acomodaba sobre su pecho, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos.

En la penumbra, con el crepitar de las llamas como sonido de fondo, Midoriya le dijo las palabras, aquellas que nunca creyó que escucharía de nadie. Se clavaron en su corazón, convirtiéndolo en propiedad del muchacho humano para siempre:

-Te quiero, Kacchan –abrió los ojos de golpe pero el otro no lo vio. Su corazón se aceleró un poco pero el de ojos claros estaba pendiente de sus propios latidos. No encontró su voz, no pudo contestar y perdió la oportunidad de sacar de su interior todo lo que le hacía sentir. No se arrepintió en aquél momento sin embargo. Pero Izuku no lo culpó por no contestar, aquellos sentimientos que tenía por el demonio eran más que suficiente para los dos. Se conformó con el abrazo que le dio, con el calor de su cuerpo y con la piedra, fría al tacto, que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

Llamaron a Todoroki muy temprano aquella mañana. No sabía quién pedía audiencia con tanta urgencia pero atendió la llamada igualmente. Recorrió los pasillos con paso rápido, cruzándose con doncellas y guardias que hacían su ronda y se ocupaban de sus tareas. Se paraban ante él e inclinaban levemente la cabeza pero el príncipe no se detuvo por ninguno.

En la enorme sala de audiencias, de altos techos y ventanales que llegaban hasta arriba, estaban Iida y Uraraka. Muy quietos, esperaban pacientemente donde les habían indicado, lejos del asiento que ocupaba normalmente el chico, que atendía una vez a la semana a cualquiera que solicitara audiencia, fuera por el problema que fuese.

La joven no sabía por dónde empezar, por eso agradeció en silencio que su compañero sí pudiera hablar con claridad. Todoroki escuchó en silencio todo lo que tenían que decir, no conocía al joven tanto como ellos pero había notado casi desde el principio su curiosidad por las criaturas al otro lado de la frontera.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de la historia en la que había sido atacado por un dragón, el muchacho de la quemadura en la cara se tensó en su asiento. Ya conocía al chico rubio al que habían mencionado pero no sabía que tenía bajo sus órdenes a un dragón.

-Lo que me contáis es un tema delicado. Si Midoriya está secuestrado, se podría provocar un conflicto que en el peor de los casos… provocaría una guerra. ¿Estás segura de que estaba retenido? –Uraraka empezó a ponerse nerviosa, de repente era consciente de la responsabilidad que tenía al ser la única testigo.

-No estoy segura, solo pude mirar un momento antes de que me descubrieran… pero esa criatura se veía muy amenazadora.

-Lo siento, con eso solo no es suficiente. Tengo que meditar sobre este asunto, antes de tomar una decisión.

-Pero…

-Silencio, Uraraka –Iida la miró, serio y la chica obedeció. El príncipe dio por terminada la reunión tras asegurar que los informaría en la mayor brevedad posible. Salió de la enorme sala y se dirigió a su dormitorio. No podía hablar con su padre sobre aquél tema sin estar seguro primero de lo que iba a decir. El rey llevaba tiempo buscando una excusa para atacar la aldea más cercana a la frontera y poder así aumentar su territorio. Si no se andaba con cuidado, aquello podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

* * *

Midoriya abrió los ojos, la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana. ¿Qué hora podría ser? Se giró para tratar de volver a dormirse pero la habitación estaba muy iluminada.

-Por fin te despiertas, Deku –el nombrado abrió los ojos otra vez y se incorporó. Lo buscó con la mirada, se había vestido y caminaba hacia él. No le dio tiempo a contestar, el rubio se subió a la cama y se inclinó sobre él, haciendo que volviera a tumbarse. Sin decir una palabra, lo besó con suavidad. El de ojos claros, sorprendido, correspondió al beso. Abrió la boca para que pudiera meter la lengua y trató de no quedarse atrás en aquél contacto tan apasionado.

-Kacchan –susurró cuando empezó a notar las caricias del rubio por su pecho.

El de ojos rojos había empezado aquello como una manera de meterse con él, de burlarse después por cómo se estremecía por solo un beso. Pero era él quien más estaba perdiendo el control. Por eso se separó de él con más brusquedad de la que quería expresar. Aquello desconcertó al chico humano:

-Kacchan, espera –lo agarró por el brazo para que no se levantara de la cama, quería hablar con él. -Lo siento, no quería…

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy fácil de seducir? Tsk, baka Deku –pero cuando tiró de él suavemente, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Izuku lo besó despacio, abrazándolo y el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder a su beso. El de ojos claros rompió el beso cuando las caricias del demonio empezaron a ser más atrevidas.

-Yo venía a hablar contigo, Deku, pero si quieres más… estoy dispuesto a dártelo –sonrió con malicia y pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

-¿De qué… querías hablar? –el rubio se quedó quieto pero no se levantó de encima de él. Acarició su pelo con suavidad mientras hablaba:

-Quiero saber cuándo te vas –el de pelo verde desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. No había pensado que preguntaría eso, después de la noche anterior tenía la esperanza de escuchar de él que quería que se quedara.

-No lo sé, no he decidido nada acerca de eso –no quería mirarlo a los ojos pero notó cómo lo agarraba de la barbilla para llamar su atención:

-Mírame, Deku –tardó unos instantes en hacerlo. Vio al rubio tomar aire y mirarlo a los ojos cuando dijo: -puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites –"quédate conmigo" es lo que de verdad quería decirle.

Izuku lo miró en silencio. Quería preguntarle si quería que se quedara allí, si _podía_ quedarse. Sin embargo solo contestó:

-Gracias.

* * *

Todos preguntaron lo mismo al muchacho a lo largo del día. Otros tantos le dijeron que lo echarían de menos si se iba. Tsuyu quiso hablar con él en privado pero las actividades de esa mañana no se lo permitieron. Midoriya tampoco se sentía con ánimo pero después de comer, cuando salía de la cabaña para ir a por agua, Mina, Tusyu y la chica invisible lo invitaron a dar una vuelta. No pudo negarse, así que aceptó a pesar de que prefería quedarse tranquilo en la cabaña.

-¿Qué tipo de novio es Tokoyami? –preguntó Mina cuando habían pasado el claro en el que Kirishima solía aterrizar. Tsuyu lo meditó un poco, mientras el resto esperaba la respuesta, con curiosidad.

-Es un chico serio por fuera, pero muy tierno.

-¿Y ya está? ¡Cuéntanos más! –pero la chica rana no añadió ningún comentario más. Se detuvieron bajo un árbol grande, cuyas ramas se agitaban de vez en cuando a pesar de no haber viento. Mina se dejó caer en el suelo, molesta:

-¡Eres una aburrida! ¿Qué hay de ti, Hagakure? –si la chica no fuera invisible, se habría visto que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

-Bueno… yo… pues… nosotros… él… Ojiro pues…

-Deja de molestarla, Mina –Midoriya lo dijo para sacar del apuro a la joven pero le salió el tiro por la culata:

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes a alguien al otro lado de la frontera? –el chico se la quedó mirando, no había nadie al otro lado de la frontera con quien tuviera esa relación. Sin embargo, se acordó en ese momento del rubio y de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sonrojó lenta pero inexorablemente y eso no pasó inadvertido para ninguna de las jóvenes:

-¿Eso es un sí? ¿Quién es? Dínoslo, te prometo que no se lo diremos a nadie.

-No hay nadie así al otro lado de la frontera.

-¡Ese sonrojo no puede ser por nadie! Has pensado entonces en alguien que te gusta, ¿verdad? –el otro asintió pero se negó a decir nada más. Mina quiso insistir pero Tsuyu la miró de reojo y se contuvo:

-Está bien… de todas formas tampoco íbamos a saber quién es… debe ser difícil estar tan lejos de casa y encima vivir en la cabaña de Bakugou.

-Eso es cierto, no es la persona más amable del mundo –el vestido hondeó, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-Bakugou es un chico con un carácter difícil, gero.

-¡Más que eso! No es del tipo que se enamora –Midoriya no pudo evitar dar la razón en silencio a aquellas palabras. Sabía que el rubio no era tan malo en el fondo pero no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él. Todos aquellos besos, esas caricias…

-Pero seguro que es muy apasionado en la cama –Mina se rió, avergonzada de su propio comentario. El chico trató de disimular su sonrojo porque él sí que podía afirmar con total conocimiento de causa que lo era.

De repente, una sombra salió de la copa del árbol en dirección a uno cercano, rápido y con fuerza se alejó de donde estaban. Tsuyu se quedó mirando en esa dirección, todos los presentes guardaban silencio.

-Quizás… deberíamos volver –susurró la chica invisible, levantándose. Asintieron y la siguieron. Solo la joven rana se quedó atrás, preguntándose qué hacía él allí, pendiente de ellos.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Será esta calma la que precede a la tempestad? ¿Quién es el espía?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 14! Gracias por leer :3

Me alimento de reviews, dejad alguno *corazón*


	14. Capítulo 14: En esta vida, eres mío

Martes. Pero no un Martes cualquiera, ¡Martes de capi nuevo, por fin! Me da apuro pasar por aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada pero la verdad es que llevo dos semanas sin actualizar. Os mentiría si dijera que he estado liada y no he podido, la realidad es diferente: han diagnosticado una enfermedad a mi madre que no es muy grave pero ha puesto nuestra vida patas arriba. Tanto ella como mi hermano y yo estamos todavía asimilando la noticia y no tenía ánimo para escribir (os pido disculpas).

Aprovechando que actualizaba, he vuelto a repasar los capítulos para que vuelvan a tener 90 días de vida (no sé si lo sabéis pero si no se actualizan, supongo que se borrarían y menudo palo si se borraran antes de terminar de publicar la historia).

Quiero agradecer que, a pesar de estas semanas sin actualizar, hayáis estado leyendo (las visitas ya han superado las 1800).

Muchas, muchas gracias a **maria Paula5656, keraleta y Cinnamon smell** por el follow y el fav al fic *corazón* *corazón* *corazón*.

 **Repollounicorniano** , muchas gracias por tu review (espero que ya estés mejor, ¿qué te parece si este sábado montamos una reunión de té y los obligamos a sentarse? XDD). Tus comentarios siempre me alegran un montón, gracias por ser tan fiel. **Keraleta** encima me dejas un comentario, gracias de verdad TT^TT Me hace muy feliz que os guste, esta tarde ya tenéis para leer jajajaja. En parte me animé a escribir porque, como tú dices, no hay tanto en español de estos dos (y eso está muy mal porque hacen una pareja tan mona...). Disfruta de este capi jejeje y tranqui, por ahora la inspiración sigue ahí ayudando x3. **Enamors d'esto** por ahora sigo al pie del cañón :D **Cinnamo smell** (por cierto, me encanta tu nick), a mi me gusta mucho el tema medieval y me atraía más que ambientarlo en la escuela :S Estos dos chicos no acaban de compenetrarse, cuando uno dice, el otro no y al revés xD Gracias a ti por darle a esta historia un huequito en tu kokoro x3

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Se lo dedico a **keraleta** , que ha empezado a seguirme y es la primera, primerísima (no sé donde se miran los seguidores pero estoy segura que no me sigue nadie más).

Sin más, ¡el capi número 14!

* * *

Cap. 14: En esta vida, eres mío

Cenaron todos juntos alrededor de la hoguera. Bakugou se sentó con Kirishima, un poco apartados. Parecían estar hablando de algo que los demás no debían escuchar. Midoriya estuvo pendiente de todos a su alrededor pero aún se sentía cansado, un poco débil. Quizás aún no estaba recuperado lo suficiente como para no descansar bien todas las noches.

-¿Estás bien, Izuku, gero? –la joven se había dado cuenta. Y no era la única, el rubio no lo perdía de vista. Había notado que no estaba comiendo casi, que su postura era agachada, como si le costara mantenerse erguido. El demonio terminó su plato, se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el chico. Su capa ondeó suavemente cuando lo obligó a levantarse:

-No podemos permitir que empeores ahora que has pasado los días más críticos, no puedes volver a tu tierra muerto –fueron duras sus palabras pero no quería que nadie notara que se preocupaba por él. El de pelo verde agradeció tener una excusa para irse a dormir.

-Buenas noches, gero.

-¡Que descanses Midoriya! –muchos se despidieron de él con un gesto de mano, de cabeza o alguna frase deseando que descansara.

-Parece que has hecho muchos amigos –susurró el rubio mientras se alejaban. El otro bostezó y asintió. No dijeron nada más. Katsuki necesitaba preguntarle algo pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Se quedó en silencio, sin quitarse ni la capa, incluso cuando ya estaban dentro de su cabaña.

Midoriya avivó el fuego, el ambiente era frío. Se quitó los guantes y los bolsitos donde llevaba sus cosas. Dejó el cuaderno sobre la cama, quería repasar sus bocetos antes de dormir. Cuando volvió de asearse y quitarse la ropa, el librito estaba en manos del rubio. El de ojos claros no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, la última vez que lo había cogido, casi lo había explotado.

-No sabía que habías dibujado a todos.

-A los que he tenido oportunidad de conocer un poco más –admitió el chico. El rubio se detuvo en su propia página, junto a las anotaciones que había hecho cuando lo había curado con las hierbas había nueva información de aquellos días. La herida, ya curada, latió al recordar aquellos momentos. Ahora parecían lejanos aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo. Se lo devolvió y lo dejó que se sentara, releyendo lo último que había escrito. El rubio se quitó la capa y mientras hacía lo mismo con sus joyas y accesorios preguntó, así como por casualidad:

-¿Hay alguien esperándote al otro lado de la frontera? –el otro chico, que justo estaba bebiendo agua, se atragantó.

-Justo hoy Mina ha estado preguntando sobre lo mismo, que casualidad –el rubio seguía quitándose las cosas, tranquilamente pero muy atento a los gestos y lo que decía.

-No hay nadie, Kacchan.

-¿A sí? Tu reacción ante la pregunta daba a entender otra cosa –no se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta que notó la mirada del otro escrutándolo.

-¿Reacción? Ha sido porque esta tarde la pregunta me ha pillado por sorpresa… ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo…? –recordó de improviso aquella extraña silueta que salió de los árboles. ¿Podría haber sido… él? Lo supo en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-¿Estabas allí? –se levantó y se acercó a él, que había terminado de quitarse todo pero no se había movido de allí. Con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra y solo sus pantalones de piel, se sintió de repente vulnerable, al descubierto.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Tú eras esa sombra en el árbol donde nos paramos –se colocó junto a él y lo agarró de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo.

-¿Estabas preocupado? –el rubio no contestó, pero su mirada hablaba más que cualquier frase que hubiera dicho. Izuku ocultó la cara contra él para que no viera lo feliz que lo hacía saber que se preocupaba por él. El rubio sintió la necesidad de rodearlo con los brazos, su pelo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello mientras se apretaba más contra su piel. Suspiró y colocó sus brazos alrededor, haciéndolo sentir cálido y protegido.

-Deku, dime la verdad. ¿Hay alguien? –el de ojos claros se separó de él:

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-¿Y por qué parecía que pensabas en alguien? –lo agarró por los hombros, apretando los dientes. Midoriya negó con la cabeza:

-¿Estás celoso, Kacchan? –el apodo que le había puesto sonó aterciopelado, el sonido de su voz erizó la piel de todo su cuerpo. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero el de ojos claros había dado justo en el clavo. Ordenó sus pensamientos para no dejarse llevar y continuó mirándolo igual, agarrándolo. Izuku, al ver que no cambiaba su expresión, tuvo que ser sincero:

-Pensé en ti, Kacchan.

-¿En mí? –se sintió ridículo, estúpido por ponerse celoso por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Dejó salir el aire que tenía en los pulmones y lo empujó para que se acostara. Izuku cogió su libro pero el rubio se lo quitó de las manos para dejarlo sobre un mueble. Bakugou se tumbó sobre él, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Deku… en esta vida eres mío –besó las pecas que había bajo su ojos con suavidad. Midoriya cerró uno cuando sus labios lo rozaron.

-¿Solo en esta? ¿Tan pronto te vas a cansar de mí? –no lo dijo en serio, solo quería molestar pero el demonio se lo tomó a pecho:

-Solo puedo asegurarte esta vida, es la que tengo ahora mismo. Pero en la próxima… –"te buscaré", "te extrañaré", "me sentiré solo sin ti", "seguiré pensando en ti". No se lo dijo, nada de lo que había pensado y que habría hecho muy feliz al otro. Quería abrirle su corazón pero perdió la oportunidad al guardar silencio más tiempo del que debía. Izuku habló entonces:

-¿Vosotros creéis en la reencarnación? –el rubio asintió, acariciando su pelo. Se había acostumbrado al olor aunque seguía sin conocer el nombre de las hierbas.

-Nuestras habilidades no mueren con nosotros. ¿Por qué lo harían nuestras almas? Nosotros creemos en la inmortalidad –se quedó callado, mirándolo. Izuku lo miró a los ojos:

-Los humanos no tenemos una creencia tan férrea en la vida después de la muerte pero te prometo que si tengo otra vida te buscaré –había dicho lo que él no había sido capaz. Bajó la mirada hasta el colgante que seguía alrededor de su cuello. Lo tocó suavemente. Notó entonces cómo rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos y tiraba de él para acercarlo. Cerró los ojos y lo besó con suavidad, despacio. El rubio correspondió al beso pero sin dejarse llevar. Cuando el otro pidió más, Katsuki se separó de él.

-¿Kacchan?

-Deku, esta noche no. Tienes que dormir, necesitas descansar –refunfuñó pero tuvo que darle la razón. Bakugou se dejó caer a su lado, bostezando. Colocó un brazo a su alrededor, bajo las mantas. El de ojos claros se giró para encogerse junto a él mientras el rubio lo pegaba más a su cuerpo. Aquella noche el viento sopló con fuerza, zarandeando todo a su paso.

* * *

Ese día, mientras Midoriya pasaba el tiempo con Tsuyu y las chicas, Todoroki mandaba a un mensajero a caballo en dirección a la pequeña aldea donde estaba cautivo el muchacho. Llevaba una carta cerrada con el sello real para entregar solo al rubio, el jefe de la aldea. No le agradaba aquello pero quería agotar la vía diplomática y citarlos antes de hablar con su padre.

Cuando se lo dijo a Uraraka e Iida, respiraron aliviados. Por fin el príncipe había dado un paso para averiguar lo que pasaba.

No solo ellos estaban contentos, el rey sabía por un soldado de confianza, que su hijo planeaba verse con aquél demonio sin consultar nada con él. Ya tenía edad de ocuparse de ese tipo de audiciones y sabía que su hijo no entendía la importancia de aquella decisión. Que ese chico se hubiera perdido (o hubiera sido secuestrado) era la pieza que faltaba para poder por fin empezar una guerra contra los malditos demonios.

Caminó por los pasillos, regio y serio como solía hacer, con su ropa brillando a la luz por los hilos de oro que se entrelazaban con las fibras de terciopelo. Sus botas, fuertes y robustas, hacían crujir las alfombras mientras caminaba. Llegó a una parte del castillo modestamente decorada, nada que ver con el lujo de las habitaciones y pasillos en los que él hacía vida. El soldado que había en la puerta lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Ha llegado? –el hombre que montaba guardia asintió sin abrir la boca. Cuando Endeavor empujó la puerta, las bisagras se quejaron pero al final permitieron que pasara. Había una silueta al fondo, junto a la ventana, vestida con capa y capucha. No saludó ni hizo una reverencia al rey. Él fue directo al grano, sin preámbulos:

-Ha llegado el momento –se quitó la capucha. Resultó ser una chica rubia, con el pelo recogido a los lados de la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy ansiosa por volver a probar su sangre –la joven se relamió pero el rey alzó una mano para que se centrara en lo importante:

-Sólo tienes que llevártelo y esconderlo el tiempo suficiente para que no llegue a la audiencia que le pedirá mi hijo.

-Me dijiste que podría hacer con él lo que quisiera –el hombre miró atentamente a la muchacha. Toga era una bomba de relojería, difícil de controlar. Ella no respondía ni a su posición, ni a su poder, solo buscaba su propio beneficio.

-Tienes que mantenerlo con vida. Puedes jugar con él pero recuerda: lo necesito vivo –la chica rió por lo bajo, sin prestar atención a lo que le decía. Ya se lo imaginaba en una silla, atado y teñido con el rojo de su propia sangre. O quizás colgado de los brazos con el torso desnudo, surcado de finos cortes. ¿Estaría mejor tumbado, con las extremidades rotas pero con toda la sangre aún en el cuerpo? No podía esperar a tenerlo solo para ella.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –golpeó la mesa que había entre ellos con el puño, molesto por ser ignorado. La chica dio un salto y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Lo hago, su majestad –el tono era a la par burlón y serio. El hombre empezaba a arrepentirse de haber contado con ella pero al otro lado de la frontera era la única que se había prestado a hacer algo así. Y podía confiar en su discreción, ella no se lo contaría a nadie ni para sacar dinero ni para hacer chantaje. La única cosa que podría hacer que la muchacha fallara era encontrar a alguien que llamara más su atención. Y ahora mismo, el joven que se había perdido parecía ser el centro de todas sus fantasías.

-Mañana o pasado como muy tarde, recibirás nuevas instrucciones. Presta atención y tráeme cualquier información que encuentres interesante. Pero sobre todo no te acerques a la frontera hasta que yo te mande llamar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean. ¿Te queda claro? –Toga, que había escuchado a medias, sonrió e hizo una exagerada reverencia. Riéndose, se marchó de la habitación. El rey indicó al soldado que cerrara con llave y acompañara a la joven hasta la salida de los criados, para que nadie la viera. Después se acercó a la sala donde su hijo había recibido a los que habían solicitado audiencia. Ya no quedaba nadie, solo los criados que pululaban por la habitación. El rey no les prestó atención, se alejó de la sala con su paso habitual.

* * *

En la oscuridad casi absoluta del dormitorio, Bakugou se removía entre las mantas. Respiraba con dificultad pero no lograba despertarse.

En el completo vacío, se encontró solo y en silencio. De repente apareció junto a él una silueta, primero en sombra y luego lo empezó a ver más nítidamente. Su pelo verde, sus ojos claros. Las pecas que cubrían su suave piel, el olor a hierbas… y sin embargo había algo en él que era diferente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, igual que su pecho. Había un agujero enorme donde estaría su corazón, un hueco a través del que podía ver el vacío que se extendía a su alrededor.

-¿Deku? –el chico, de perfil, se giró por completo para mirarlo pero sus ojos parecían mirar a través de él.

-Ya no voy a necesitarlo –alzó la mano, en la que tenía algo rojo y brillante. No supo lo que era al principio, hasta que abrió el puño. Era el colgante que le había dado, ocupando toda la palma y latiendo como si tuviera vida propia. Antes de poder preguntarse a qué se refería, el de pelo verde cerró los ojos a la vez que apretaba la gema hasta volverla pedazos, que se deslizaron entre sus dedos con suavidad, como si los granos fueran polvo de estrella.

-¿A qué estás esperando? –era su propia voz pero con un timbre extraño, diferente. A través del agujero de su pecho vio a lo lejos un lobo enorme, rubio y de ojos rojos. Era su propia forma demoníaca, aquella que se había jurado no volver a usar jamás.

-¡Ya vienen! –gritó, corriendo hacia él. Midoriya seguía sin reaccionar, seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¡Deku! –trató de agarrarlo para que se apartara del camino de la criatura pero se desvaneció ante sus ojos en cuanto rozó su mano. El lobo parecía sonreír:

-Pronto será demasiado tarde –el rubio no quería escucharlo, solo buscaba en todas direcciones al otro, mientras el polvo rojo seguía flotando en el aire.

-¡DEKU! –abrió los ojos, esta vez en el mundo real. Trató de respirar con tranquilidad pero sus pulmones no asimilaron bien la orden de su cerebro y solo intentaban conseguir oxígeno. Se incorporó y se apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se giró entonces para mirar a su lado pero la cama estaba vacía. Miró a su alrededor, pero no lo vio. Se levantó, todavía agitado y recorrió la pequeña estancia hacia la puerta que daba al resto de la cabaña. La lluvia se oía fuera, el viento azotaba los árboles y las cabañas de alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir, alguien lo hizo desde el otro lado.

-¿Deku? –el chico volvía con un vaso de madera lleno de agua y cara somnolienta.

-¿Kacchan…? ¿Qué haces levan…? –no pudo terminar la frase. El rubio lo rodeó con los brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo con un movimiento rápido y fuerte. En cuestión de unos instantes estaba atrapado en el abrazo, tratando de no volcar el contenido del vaso.

-Maldita sea, Deku –su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Midoriya podía oírlo claramente pero no entendió la razón de aquello, ni el por qué lo apretaba tan fuerte.

-Maldita sea –volvió a repetir. "Maldita sea tu dulzura, la calidez de tu mirada, la forma en la que te encoges contra mí", "maldita la manera en la que me haces sentir". Quiso decirle todo aquello pero de su boca no salían más palabras que las que ya había repetido.

Cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del de pelo verde, Bakugou lo soltó y volvieron a acostarse. Izuku no quiso preguntar qué acababa de pasar, no se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que mantenía el otro. Se dejó abrazar mientras volvía a dormirse:

-¿Estás bien, Kacchan? –quiso saber antes de que el sueño lo venciera. El otro rodeo su cabeza suavemente con el brazo y susurró en su oído:

-No pasa nada mi Deku, duérmete –obedeció, cerrando los ojos. El rubio también lo hizo, tratando de olvidar aquél sueño extraño.

* * *

Amaneció una mañana llena de niebla, de aire frío y poca luz. Kirishima bostezó, las guardias a esas horas eran las peores, mantenerse despierto era una tarea muy difícil para él. Los sonidos habituales del bosque, más allá de la frontera, se vieron alterados por lo que parecía el relinchar de un caballo. El joven bajó del árbol en el que estaba y caminó hacia el pequeño muro que separaba simbólicamente las dos zonas. Esa era la parte por la que se podía cruzar más fácilmente por lo que siempre tenían un ojo puesto allí.

-Esto no me gusta –susurró para sí cuando vio que, efectivamente, un caballo con dos jinetes iba en su dirección. Se detuvieron junto al último árbol, a una distancia prudencial del muro y el chico pelirrojo, que estaba ya junto a él. Los dos hombres se bajaron, uno de ellos parecía un hechicero, por su atuendo y su actitud. El otro un simple mensajero.

-Buenos días –saludó el más joven de los dos, el único que se acercó al muro. Kirishima movió la cabeza pero no habló.

-Traigo una carta urgente, muy urgente, para tu jefe –sacó de su bolsa un sobre cerrado con un sello de cera con el escudo del castillo.

-Se la entregaré sin demora –el hechicero lo miró atentamente, pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño. Pero el pelirrojo solo cogió el sobre y asintió.

-No necesito una respuesta de vuelta –se giró y caminó deprisa hacia el caballo. El pelirrojo los vio montar y cabalgar. Al poco, el hechicero debió hacer algo porque la onda de un hechizo retumbó en el aire. Alzó una ceja, extrañado. Nunca había visto un mensajero que fuera acompañado de un hechicero. Lo que fuera que ponía en el mensaje, debía ser muy importante (aunque no tanto como para que el mensajero se quedara). Se encaminó hacia la cabaña, muerto de curiosidad.

* * *

Bakugou se revolvió cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. No quería despertarse aún, mucho menos levantarse.

-¿Quieres que abra yo? –el rubio no había notado que ya se había despertado.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí y que quien sea vuelva más tarde –se quejó cuando volvieron a llamar y optó por levantarse.

El pelirrojo estaba en la puerta, con gesto de preocupación:

-Han dejado esto para ti. Creo que es mucho más urgente de lo que me ha dicho el mensajero.

-¿En qué te basas?

-Venía con un hechicero que ha usado la teletransportación –eso fue suficiente para que lo abriera allí mismo. Aquél hechizo era muy difícil de dominar y los pocos que lo hacían formaban parte de la élite dentro del ejército real.

 _De la pluma del príncipe Todoroki Shoto:_

 _Estimado Bakugou Katsuki, por la presente lo convoco a una_

 _audiencia con carácter de urgencia. El tema a tratar es el_

 _secuestro del ciudadano Midoriya Izuku, que ha estado_

 _desaparecido. Recientemente hemos sabido que se encuentra_

 _en su territorio._

 _Solicitamos así mismo su presencia también, para esclarecer_

 _lo más rápido posible este incidente, que puede poner en peligro_

 _a nuestros respectivos pueblos._

 _Todoroki Shoto._

Continuará…

* * *

¿Debería Midoriya de volver a su pueblo? ¿Toga se convertirá en una amenaza incapaz de ser controlada? ¿Qué pensará Bakugou de la cita con el príncipe? ¿Tendrá ese sueño algo que ver con el futuro?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 15! Gracias por leer :3 y por los comentarios (4, es un record que me ha llenado de alegría).

Por cierto, si me dejáis algún review publicaré el Martes (prometido).


	15. Capítulo 15: Deku, mi Deku

Martes. Pero no un Martes más, ¡Martes de capi nuevo!

He de avisaros de algo, a partir de esta semana estaré dedicando mucho tiempo a estudiar (a primeros de Noviembre vuelvo a tener exámenes importantes) y no sé si podré seguir actualizando cada semana. Lo voy a intentar pero quizás tenga que publicar de semana y media en semana y media.

Muchas, muchas gracias a **maria Paula5656, keraleta y** por el follow y el fav al fic *corazón* *corazón* *corazón*.

 **Bloy** **Shney** , gracias por tu follow a esta pequeña historia. **Repollounicorniano** , ¡te he echado de menos esta semana! **Keraleta** , que guay verte por aquí x3 Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. **María Paula5656** , que alegría verte por aquí otra vez. Como ves, he cumplido mi promesa jejejeje.

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad de él porque se avecinan capítulos de tensión (ups, espero no haber dicho demasiado).

Sin más, ¡el capi número 15!

* * *

Cap. 15: Deku... mi Deku...

Katsuki arrugó la carta, rabioso.

-¿Qué se ha creído ese príncipe ridículo?

-Menuda manía tienes siempre de arrugar todo lo que cae en tus manos. ¿Qué decía la carta? –se la tendió para que la leyera.

-¿Están esperando una respuesta? –el pelirrojo negó mientras leía.

-Supongo que pensarán que no sabemos casi nada de su idioma, nunca esperan respuesta ni aunque sea un asunto muy importante.

-Es ridículo, como si su primitivo lenguaje supusiera algún problema para nosotros –pero el otro ya no contestó. Había algo en todo aquello que lo hacía sentir inquieto.

-Habrá que ir y decírselo a Midoriya –el rubio se lo quedó mirando. Cada vez que un papel cruzaba la frontera había problemas.

-Hay que organizar el viaje, si es tan urgente como dicen, no podemos permitir que vuelvan otra vez por aquí. Llama a asamblea mientras yo se lo comento a Deku.

-Toma la carta –se la tendió y tras un momento de vacilación, la agarró. Sería mejor decir la verdad.

* * *

Izuku se había quedado sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos mientras se despejaba. La herida de la serpiente se había levantado mejor, volvía a no molestar. Cuando oyó la puerta se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que se había quedado en la cama. Hizo amago de levantarse pero cuando vio la cara del rubio, se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –el demonio miró al humano. Con el pelo revuelto, a medio vestir y con aquella expresión, llenaba todo su interior de una calidez que echaría mucho de menos cuando se fuera.

-Han traído esto a la frontera, es de parte del príncipe repipi.

-Déjame ver –esta vez sí que se levantó. En unos pasos ya estaba a su altura, con el papel en la mano. Suspiró cuando lo terminó de leer, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del otro y volvió a suspirar.

-Esto se ha ido de las manos, no puedo consentir que os pase nada malo –se quiso separar del rubio para empezar a vestirse pero Bakugou lo agarró por los hombros y le quitó el papel de las manos.

-Hay que arreglar esto pero no vas a ser tú quien lo haga –Midoriya trató de soltarse.

-Kacchan… tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Es lo que estamos haciendo.

-Hablo en serio –logró separarse de él. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos:

-Me preocupa que hagas un viaje tan largo, aún no estás recuperado –"no quiero que vuelvas y, estando allí, decidas quedarte". ¿Cuándo había empezado a reconocer que se preocupaba por él? No vio la sonrisa que se instaló en la cara del de pelo verde, porque había vuelto a pegarse contra él.

-Gracias, pero debería ir –el rubio le alzó la cabeza colocando la mano suavemente bajo su barbilla.

-Deku, no vamos a discutir por esto –besó suavemente las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas, el puente de la nariz. Después pasó a los párpados. El chico se rió por lo bajo mientras trataba de soltarse para ponerse serio. Pero cada beso lo distraía un poco más, o hacía olvidar un poco más de lo que estaban hablando.

-Kacchan… basta…

-¿Mmm? –giró la cara para besar su oreja y mordisquearla con malicia. El de ojos claros se estremeció y empujó al otro pero no pudo. Sin saber cuándo, había soltado la barbilla para rodearlo por los hombros. Hizo fuerza hasta que dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Todoroki? –mencionar al chico lo hizo hacer una mueca.

-Yo me ocupo del príncipe repipi, pero solo si te quedas aquí. No quiero arriesgarme a… –volvió a quedarse a medias. Quería decírselo pero no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Arriesgarte a… qué? –Midoriya haría sido muy feliz si hubiera sabido cómo terminaba la frase. El rubio lo miró a los ojos, vio que era la oportunidad de hablar con él. Tragó saliva y cogió aire:

-Deku, yo…

-¡Bakugou! –Kirishima golpeó a la puerta varias veces: -Ya estamos todos listos. ¡Date prisa! –el rubio chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente irritado.

-No me lo puedo creer. Después seguimos hablando de esto. Vístete, deberías estar presente también –el de ojos verdes asintió pero no se movió del sitio hasta que el otro salió. Seguía debatiendo consigo mismo, pensando en el rubio. Lo suave que lo había besado, ¿significaba eso que lo quería? Se sonrojó solo de pensarlo; tapándose la cara con las manos, descartó esa opción enseguida.

-Será mejor que me deje de tonterías –dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Todos estaban pendientes del rubio. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en una costumbre y cada vez que los reunían, era para una mala noticia. El ambiente era tenso, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. No habían pasado por alto que Midoriya no estaba. El jefe tomó aire y empezó a hablar:

-Como sabéis, estamos en una situación de alerta desde que volví con Deku. No solo las criaturas están detrás de él y por consiguiente de nosotros, sino que ahora he recibido una citación de su majestad el príncipe Todoroki –dijo su título con retintín, haciendo un gesto exagerado con su capa. La tensión se alivió ligeramente pero aún así todos contenían la respiración.

-En ella me pide ir al castillo. Quiere evitar una pelea entre nuestros pueblos ahora que nosotros nos dedicamos a secuestrar humanos –puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo una mueca de burla.

-Pero como no es así... –interrumpió el pelirrojo, que había estado sentado cerca de donde se había puesto el rubio y sabía que al final acabaría por tener que intervenir si no quería que todo se fuera de las manos: -Iremos a explicar la situación. Sin violencia y hablando el tema como criaturas civilizadas que somos –miró de reojo al rubio, había dicho aquello por él.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos solos? –lo había preguntado una zona vacía entre la multitud, salvo por el vestido y los zapatos que había en el hueco. La joven invisible había puesto en voz alta lo que todos pensaban: no era una buena idea que se fueran el jefe y su segundo al mando. El pelirrojo asintió y siguió hablando puesto que una figura que se acercaba había captado la atención del de ojos rojos y no parecía que fuera a contestar.

-Estaremos el menor tiempo posible fuera. Además, nosotros nunca hemos tenido problemas para defendernos incluso si hemos estado sin Bakugou –todos asintieron, con confianza. Defenderían su hogar si era necesario, hasta que volviera su jefe. En aquél silencioso semicírculo alrededor de Bakugou y Kirishima, Izuku se colocó junto al rubio. Se había vestido y lavado pero no había podido borrar de su rostro las dudas que aún atenazaban su corazón.

-Yo…

-Él se quedará aquí, mientras. Nos retrasarías –Katsuki lo empujó para que se alejara de ellos y se sentara. El de pelo verde prefirió alejarse de la reunión. No podía pensar con claridad con la sensación que provocaban todos esos ojos pendientes de él, quizás preguntándose cuántos problemas más iba a provocar.

Antes de finalizar, explicaron que Tokoyami y Tsuyu serían los que organizarían las guardias y que podían acudir a ellos si necesitaban algo. El pelirrojo remarcó que no había peligro y que todo debería seguir funcionando como hasta aquél momento, era una citación como tantas otras que habían recibido. El rubio quiso ir a buscar a Midoriya pero Tsuyu lo agarró del brazo para obligarlo a parar y preguntar:

-Bakugou, gero… ¿Midoriya se queda? –el otro se soltó del agarre y chasqueó la lengua, alejándose de ella sin contestar.

-Eso parece un no, gero, gero –susurró para sí misma.

* * *

Izuku se había distraído y había acabado alejándose bastante del lugar de la reunión. Ya conocía los alrededores del poblado y aunque no era su intención, sus pasos lo llevaban más y más en la dirección de la frontera.

Caminaba distraídamente, pensando en la idea de quedarse o no. Ir podría despertar morriña de su tierra, de sus amigos. Despertaría sentimientos que llevaban algo de tiempo sin salir a molestar. ¿Cómo podría explicar todo lo que había pasado? No llevaba tanto allí y sin embargo se encontraba diferente, parecía que su vida en su casa, recolectando hiervas y pasando el tiempo con sus amigos quedaba ya muy lejos, en el pasado.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de marcharte? –Bakugou lo agarró de la cabeza, tapando sus ojos y tirando de él, sujetando también una de sus manos.

-¿Ka… Kacchan? –el chico se asustó hasta que reconoció su voz. Se quedó parado. El rubio guardó silencio. Lo había seguido después de conseguir que dejaran de hacer preguntas. No había planeado ir hasta donde él iba, solo quería conocer la dirección que seguían sus pasos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya salía de la zona del poblado y continuaba hacia la frontera. Sus piernas se movieron entonces solas y corrió en su dirección para detenerlo, antes incluso de poder pensarlo con claridad. Parecía decidido a marcharse.

-¿Pensabas irte sin decirme adiós, baka Deku? –el otro se giró y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estaba paseando, no tenía intención de… –lo interrumpió con un beso. El rubio no lograba calmar su corazón, la sensación de inquietud que tenía desde que había tenido aquél sueño no lo abandonaba y verlo marcharse no había mejorado esos sentimientos. Apretó su cuerpo mientras tiraba del pelo de su nuca, haciendo gemir al de ojos claros. En ese momento aprovechó que tenía abierta la boca para colar la lengua y profundizar en el beso. Agotó el oxígeno mientras sus lenguas peleaban. Midoriya se estremeció y pegó su cuerpo al del rubio, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Deku… –trató de colar las manos por debajo de su ropa pero el otro rompió el beso, tratando de respirar.

-No, aquí no –el de ojos claros trató de apartarlo pero el rubio se puso tenso, sin querer soltarlo. -Kacchan no podemos hacer algo así… aquí.

-Tsk, está bien, entendido –irritado, lo soltó con brusquedad. Evitó mirarlo a los ojos cuando se dio la vuelta para volver. El de pelo verde tomó aire y lo volvió a soltar. El de ojos rojos cambiaba tanto como el viento que soplaba en aquella parte del bosque. Pero cuando lo vio detenerse y mirarlo de medio lado, esperando a que se uniera en la vuelta, sonrió para sí y correteo hacia él.

* * *

Prepararon el viaje aquella tarde, provisiones y ropa para solo unos días, los de ida y los de vuelta. Bakugou dejó el pequeño petate cerca de la puerta para encontrarlo por la mañana, se marcharían cuando amaneciera. Había dejado a Deku preparando con Tsuyu algunos ungüentos para que también se los llevaran.

Se sentó en la cama, repasando lo que le dirían al príncipe. Kirishima sostenía que era muy importante mantener la calma y hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Midoriya pero el rubio pensaba que lo más importante era dejar claro de una vez quién era el que mandaba. Por supuesto, aquél comentario no había sido bien recibido y Tsuyu había sugerido sabiamente pedir al chico un escrito, de su puño y letra, en el que explicara todo para que fuera más fácil esclarecer los hechos. A regañadientes había aceptado aquello y el de ojos claros, que se había ido poco después con la joven, había prometido hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría, para despejar su mente. No quería admitirlo pero irse y dejarlo solo aquellos días era lo que más preocupaba al chico, que no dejaba de repasar mentalmente todo lo que podía pasar: desde ataques de criaturas a su propia torpeza a la hora de salir a buscar hierbas. Apoyado contra una de las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación, miraba cómo había casi oscurecido ya. Masticaba un trozo de carne seca mientras cavilaba en la posibilidad de llevarlo con él. No perderlo de vista parecía mejor opción salvo por el detalle de llevarlo de vuelta. Deku no parecía tener prisa por irse pero si volvía y sentía la morriña por su tierra, podría decidir quedarse.

"No puedes obligarlo a quedarse contigo" susurró una voz en su cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, aunque había dicho que lo quería… tendría que renunciar a él. Despedirse de la única persona que lo había hecho sentir de aquella forma…

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –el ruido de la puerta y la posterior entrada del chico en el dormitorio interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. La parte de su interior que había dicho aquella ridiculez quedó eclipsada por sus mejillas rojas por la caminata, sus ojos claros y aquella luz que parecía traer siempre.

-Hola, Deku –terminó de tragar lo que quedaba de la carne y se acercó a él, que se había quitado el bolso y los guantes. Venía acalorado por la carrera. Se quitó también el chaleco y fue a lavarse un poco. No prestó atención a la mirada del rubio, que lo siguió en cada movimiento.

* * *

Tarde aquella noche, cuando deberían de haberse ido a dormir en lugar de quedarse sentados frente al fuego, Midoriya preguntó si estaba nervioso por el viaje. Lo había notado extraño.

-Baka Deku, ¿por qué debería de estar nervioso? –el sueño había vuelto a su mente, con más intensidad.

-Es solo que… –se inclinó sobre él lentamente, haciendo que dejara de mirar su cuaderno. Midoriya se quedó atrapado en la intensidad de su mirada. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, la piel se le erizó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, anticipando el beso. Pero el rubio solo acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, hablando suavemente:

-Solo pensaba en lo que sería mejor, si quedarte o no –lo había susurrado, quizás era un pensamiento errante, parecía algo que no habría dicho de no estar en aquella habitación solo iluminados por el fuego.

-Kacchan –se acercó más a él y acarició sus labios, despacio, entornando los ojos. Pero se quedó parado al ver que no correspondía al gesto. Alzó la vista, el rubio lo miraba en silencio, con los dientes apretados.

La razón por la que no había correspondido a su gesto era porque no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del muchacho en el sueño, sin corazón.

-¿Qué pasa, Kacchan? –no contestó, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó fuerte, buscando su boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba contra su cuerpo, luchando por respirar. El rubio quería borrar de su mente aquella sensación, aquél sueño lo había trastornado mucho más de lo que habría querido admitir pero no podía seguir pensando en eso.

Mordisqueó su cuello cuando rompieron el beso, colando las manos bajo su ropa, acariciando la piel. El calor del fuego tan cerca empezó a ser sofocante. Todavía besando su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y sus pecas, se levantó, tirando de él. Midoriya obedeció y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras el rubio lo alzaba por las nalgas. Sus miembros se apretaron, haciéndolos estremecer. El de ojos rojos mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza, deseando más de él, de su cuerpo.

Los llevó a la cama y lo dejó caer mientras se quitaba la ropa. Hizo lo mismo con el de pelo verde, que se dejaba llevar.

-Deku… mi Deku –oírlo decir aquello puso un sonrojo en su rostro y un estremecimiento por su espina dorsal. Lo ayudó a quitarle la ropa, quería que volviera a abrazarlo. Tiró de él para que se tumbara encima y lo agarró de la cara para volver a besarlo. Al demonio le resultó divertido ver cómo tomaba la iniciativa y se sorprendió por lo erótico que resultó su lengua obligando a la suya a obedecer. Izuku se sintió abrumado cuando notó cómo su miembro latía con más fuerza por culpa del beso pero siguió acariciando su espalda mientras se besaban.

-Deku…

-Ahh, Kacchan –se le escapó un gemido cuando bajó por su cuello hasta uno de sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Primero lamió alrededor, siguiendo la forma, luego la punta suavemente, haciendo rabiar al chico. Cuando le suplicó con la mirada más, lo mordió.

-¡Ahhh! –se retorció, el suave dolor lo hizo estremecer. Mientras lo mordisqueaba, pellizcó el otro y sonrió. Bajó por su estómago, deteniéndose en su ombligo. El de ojos claros rió por las cosquillas. Aquello descolocó a Bakugou.

-¿De qué te ríes, Deku? –volvió a ponerse a su altura, mirándolo serio.

-Me haces cosquillas.

-Me pregunto si esto también te hará cosquillas –tocó bajo su vientre, a la altura de su cadera, con lentitud premeditada. Midoriya contuvo la respiración pero en lugar de seguir bajando, continuó por uno de sus muslos, mientras el calor de su mano parecía atravesar su piel. Gimió frustrado porque no parecía querer tocarlo en ningún otro sitio.

-Ya veo que esto no te hace gracia –de repente, alzó su pierna para colar la mano hacia abajo, buscando su entrada. La acarició con mucha suavidad, aumentando los latidos de su corazón. Aquella dulce tortura empezaba a ponerlo al límite. El rubio se había tumbado a un lado, disfrutando de verlo así. De nuevo, el chico humano tomó la iniciativa y se colocó sobre él, le tomó una de las manos y lamió dos de sus dedos suavemente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El rubio tragó saliva, visiblemente alterado. Cuando guió sus dedos hasta la entrada la temperatura de la habitación subió varios grados.

-Deku… no hagas eso –pero no pudo evitar meter los dedos, lentamente pero sin dudar. Izuku cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, le dolió un poco. Al ver esto, el de ojos rojos lo agarró con el otro brazo para girarlos y quedarse encima. Le abrió las piernas para que los dedos entraran con más facilidad. También masturbó su miembro, tratando de aumentar el placer y disminuir el dolor.

-Ya es suficiente… por favor… –el rubio obedeció sin rechistar. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo penetró, la estrechez de su interior lo apretó, cálido y generoso, mientras notaba su cuerpo retorcerse de placer. Se quedó quieto mientras la respiración del muchacho se calmaba. Apretaba la piel que cubría el colchón con el puño cerrado, mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión. Katsuki sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo con fuerza y antes de que se diera cuenta lo estaba haciendo.

El chico humano se quedó quieto, aquél gesto tan tierno no encajaba con él, sin embargo si lo hizo para relajarlo lo consiguió.

-Kacchan, muévete por favor –no se hizo de rogar, había aguantado pero se moría por hacerlo. Empezó con embestidas suaves, bombeando poco a poco para aumentar lentamente el placer. Se había propuesto aguantar las ganas de darle con fuerza solo para tenerlo bajo su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Pero Midoriya gemía, se abrazaba a él y lo rodeaba con los brazos y las piernas, suplicando con la mirada que diera más fuerte.

-Kacchan… dame más fuerte… ¡ahh! –algo en su interior se perdió en su nombre dicho con aquél gemido y ya no aguantó más. Lo rodeó para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, quería fundirse con él, no tener que soltarlo nunca. Masturbó al joven a la par que las embestidas aumentaban la fuerza. No existía nada más que su piel, tersa y suave y los gemidos que nublaban su mente y embotaban sus sentidos. Teniéndolo así parecía imposible la posibilidad de que se fuera para siempre.

Bakugou aún no conocía todos sus gestos pero cuando sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas y su cuerpo aumentaba la tensión sabía que quedaba poco para que alcanzara el orgasmo. Respirando con dificultad, se dejó abrazar y ahogó sus gemidos contra el cuello del chico.

-Kacch... –se interrumpió, no podía hablar. Al ver que era inminente, ahogó un grito mordiendo el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del demonio. Los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza. El miembro del rubio sintió aquellos movimientos, su interior estremeciéndose y estrujándolo. No se preocupó por ocultar un gemido gutural mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Necesitaron un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Midoriya había visto sus dientes marcando la piel de su pareja de cama y no supo qué decir. Pero el rubio no prestó atención a eso, había sido el orgasmo más fuerte y más placentero que había tenido nunca y la sangre todavía no había vuelto a su cabeza. Por eso, fue Izuku el que se limpió, a sí mismo y al otro, y buscó su ropa entre el revuelo de prendas que habían caído aquí y allá.

Vestidos y tumbados en la cama, Midoriya recordó que no había hecho el escrito para el príncipe. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero el otro colocó un brazo sobre él y lo miró, tumbado de lado:

-Mañana, Deku –el cansancio hizo que no se lo pensara. Se acomodó de cara a él y el demonio, en un movimiento que parecía natural para él, lo rodeó con los brazos para abrazarlo. Con la barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza, le llegaba el olor a hierbas de su pelo. Ya se había acostumbrado y le resultaban muy familiares a pesar de no saber las que eran.

-Buenas noches –murmuró Izuku con los ojos cerrados. El rubio se quedó mirando a un punto indefinido de la pared que tenía enfrente hasta que la respiración del chico de pelo verde se volvió más calmada y profunda.

-¿Deku? –el chico ya se había dormido. -Deku yo te… –aunque estaba dormido, aunque estaban solos y quería decírselo, no encontró la forma. Se quedó callado otra vez, guardando en su interior lo que sentía. Como hacía siempre. Porque en el fondo no era más que un cobarde.

* * *

-No te vayas –la voz del chico humano llegó hasta sus oídos de todas partes pero de ninguna a la vez. Se dio la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor. Los árboles tenían las ramas desnudas pero se oía ruido de hojas. Entonces lo vio, a lo lejos. Estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la frontera. Corrió pero le pareció que tardó una eternidad en llegar hasta él.

-¡Deku! –lo tocó en el hombro para que se diera la vuelta. Pero entonces quien lo miró no era el de ojos claros, sino él mismo. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y tenía profundas ojeras. Con los hombros hundidos, su capa parecía muy pesada.

-No te vayas –le suplicó aquél otro Bakugou.

-¿Cómo? –pero el rubio solo repetía la petición una y otra vez. El chico no se reconoció, aquella persona derrotada no era él, el _gran_ Bakugou.

-No… te vayas –alzó las manos y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y lo zarandeó:

-¡No te vayas!

-¡Suéltame! –apartó los brazos del otro con un movimiento brusco y el rubio, que hasta entonces no se había fijado en ellas, se quedó de piedra al verse las manos. Estaban empapadas de sangre.

Continuará…

* * *

¿No serán esos sueños malos presagios? ¿Qué les espera en el viaje a Bakugou y compañia?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 16! Gracias por leer :3 y por los comentarios.

Por cierto, si me dejáis algún review me esforzaré mucho para seguir publicando cada semana (prometido).


	16. Capítulo 16: Escalofrío

¡Un nuevo Martes, un nuevo capítulo! He publicado un poco más tarde hoy porque la semana pasada estuve enferma y me pasé un par de días en cama por lo que he tenido que aprovechar estos días y recuperar el tiempo de estudio.

Antes de los agradecimientos y el nuevo capítulo, quiero deciros que estas dos semanas he recibido algunos malos reviews y otros tantos privados insultando esta historia y a mí misma por apoyar el yaoi y la relación "tóxica" entre estos dos personajes. Me pregunto qué sentido tiene leer una historia de 15 capítulos para luego decir que el yaoi es un asco (o una vergüenza, una mier** y no sé cuántas cosas más); si no te gusta, no le dediques el tiempo. ¿Qué sentido tiene insultar a una persona que no te ha obligado a leer su fic? Las palabras hacen daño, duelen y en parte tengo miedo de seguir publicando esta historia porque no quiero seguir recibiendo todo ese odio.

Pero mientras decido si seguir o no, como siempre, quiero agradecer antes de poner el capítulo: a **Mr Soul** por su fav y su follow *corazón* y a **Bloy Shney** por el follow también. Y por último aunque no por eso menos importante, a **Calil1** por haberme defendido a mí y a esta pequeña historia. Por personas como tú vale la pena seguir, gracias *corazón* *corazón*

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 16!

* * *

Cap. 16: Escalofrío

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Aquél extraño sueño lo había dejado inquieto todo el tiempo, hasta casi el amanecer. Y cuando por fin había podido mantener los ojos cerrados más de cinco minutos seguidos, Kirishima llamó a la puerta para avisar de la hora.

Se había pasado la noche abrazado al cuerpo cálido y dormido del de pelo verde, pero aquello no lo había reconfortado sino que había provocado una extraña sensación molesta que se había instalado en lo profundo de su corazón.

Cuando se levantó, se lavó la cara con agua muy fría. Se obligó a olvidar el sueño de esa noche y el de la anterior. Cuando Midoriya se despertó ya no quedaban rastros de la noche anterior en su rostro ni en su postura. Lo único que mantenía inquieto al muchacho era esa extraña sensación en su corazón.

-Buenos días, Kacchan.

-No hace falta que salgas a despedirnos, es muy temprano.

-Tengo que redactar la carta para el príncipe, además que no quiero quedarme acostado –se levantó y después de estirarse y lavarse un poco, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a escribir. Trató de ser lo más claro posible, sin entrar en detalles sobre la extraña relación que empezaba a forjar con el rubio pero intentando que entendiera que quería seguir allí otro poco. El de ojos rojos miraba de reojo, disimulando, mientras fingía ajustarse la capa, las mangas y los collares. No pudo leer nada, la letra del muchacho era pequeña y desde su posición solo veía formas.

-Ya casi está –sin una razón aparente, Izuku cerró la carta y la selló con un poco de cera. Aquél gesto no pasó inadvertido para el rubio, que chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la puerta. Cogió sus cosas y salió al frío de la mañana. Midoriya se vistió con lo que pudo y con una manta por encima, corrió tras él.

* * *

Solo Tokoyami y Tsuyu se habían levantado para despedirlos. Nadie en la aldea se levantaba normalmente para despedir a Bakugou, que odiaba aquellas cosas tan ceremoniosas. Kirishima, en su forma de dragón, se estiraba y calentaba las alas mientras el rubio y el de pelo verde se acercaban al claro en el que el pelirrojo aterrizaba y despegaba. Bostezando, saludaron a los presentes.

-He dado las últimas indicaciones, Bakugou. Estamos listos.

-Toma esto –Midoriya tendió a Katsuki la nota, que guardó con cierta mueca de desinterés en uno de los pequeños bolsitos que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Deku…

-¿Sí? –pero no dijo nada más. Miró de reojo al resto, que hablaban entre ellos de trivialidades. No había pensado que habría sido mejor despedirse de él en la cabaña. Kirihima cambió de postura disimulando, para taparlos con una de sus alas y su cuerpo de la vista de los demás. Les pidió que le recordaran hasta dónde podían volar sin riesgo, logrando la completa atención por parte de la rana y el pájaro.

Bakugou agradeció aquello en silencio y se acercó al otro para rodearlo con los brazos y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Como se te ocurra caerte en un agujero o dejarte envenenar mientras estoy fuera…

-Me cuidaré, prometido –el joven humano lo miró a los ojos, sabía que esa era la forma que tenía de decirle que estaba preocupado por dejarlo solo.

-No tardaré mucho en volver –el otro asintió.

-No te dejes llevar por tu genio.

-Tsk, baka Deku. ¡No me hables como si acabara de ser nombrado jefe! He hablado con ese idiota antes, sé cómo tratarlo –Midoriya asintió y desvió la mirada. No había compartido con él que lo preocupaba quedarse allí sin la presencia del jefe y provocar algún problema. Aquél pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando lo besó. El rubio no se permitió dejarse llevar, solo lo besó suave y lo apretó con toda la fuerza que habría soportado su pequeño cuerpo humano. Se separaron antes de entrelazar sus lenguas.

-Buen viaje, Kacchan –"cuídate Deku" fue lo que quiso decir. En lugar de eso, sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Nos vemos, Deku –se cargó el bolso de piel a la espalda y se subió al lomo del dragón. El animal caminó un poco para no hacer daño a ninguno de los presentes y alzó el vuelo. Los tres se quedaron allí hasta que la criatura se perdió de vista. El rubio miró hacia el suelo todo el tiempo, hasta que Izuku no fue más que un puntito lejano.

-No te preocupes, estará bien.

-Tsk, como si estuviera preocupado.

* * *

Midoriya aprovechó el madrugón para limpiar un poco antes de que todo se pusiera en marcha. Tsuyu había recomendado al chico que ayudara a todos en lo que necesitaran, siempre y cuando no supusiera mucho peligro para él.

A la primera que vio fue a Mina, cargando con un saco enorme, cerrado con una gruesa cuerda.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –la chica sonrió desde detrás del tejido y asintió aliviada:

-Por favor, no puedo más. Agarra por aquí –entre los dos trataron de repartir el peso del saco para llevarlo hasta su cabaña. El muchacho pensó que, de alguna forma, lo que había pasado repercutiría negativamente en los habitantes del poblado pero todos con los que se cruzaba lo saludaban con normalidad.

Cuando estaba sentado bajo un árbol, descansando a la sombra, se le acercó Toru. La chica agitaba su vestido como si estuviera nerviosa. Midoriya la miró, se había acostumbrado a la joven y ya no necesitaba calcular dónde estaría su cara para hablar con ella:

-¿Qué pasa? –la joven se sentó junto a él y suspiró.

-Nada en especial, solo estoy preocupada por Ojiro. Es la primera vez que se va con Bakugou a una audiencia –esto sorprendió al de ojos claros, que no había visto al muchacho cuando había despedido al rubio:

-¿Los ha acompañado? No lo sabía.

-Ha sido una decisión de última hora, por eso estoy inquieta –el de pelo verde entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía puesto que él compartía también su misma inquietud.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, a mí también me preocupa cómo se puede comportar Bakugou pero… por ahora solo podemos esperar.

-Tienes razón Midoriya –se quedaron en silencio, mientras el viento movía suavemente las nubes que pasaban sobre ellos. La chica se preguntó por dónde irían y si habrían ya pasado a recoger a su chico.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Bakugou pensaba en el de ojos claros. Se cuestionaba la decisión de dejarlo solo pero sobre todo pensaba en el mensaje que debía entregar al príncipe. ¿Qué pondría en aquella carta? Había estado tentado de abrirla pero luego no podría volver a sellarla y el príncipe sabría que la había manipulado.

-Bakugou, ¿qué le ha escrito Midoriya al príncipe? –parecía que había leído su mente. El rubio no dijo gran cosa, no podía hablar mucho del tema porque no sabía nada. En realidad el dragón rojo solo trataba de prepararse lo mejor posible para la audiencia con la realeza pero su amigo no estaba por la labor de ayudar.

* * *

Kirishima hizo todo lo que pudo para recoger al muchacho de la cola lo antes posible. Era la primera vez que los acompañaba, había pensado que no le vendría mal otra persona que lo ayudara en caso de que el jefe demonio perdiera los papeles. El rubio de cola estaba sentado, apoyado contra un árbol con su petate a los pies. Lo había visto desde lo alto gracias a su buena vista, puesto que con tantos árboles era fácil camuflarse. Bakugou saltó del dragón en cuanto lo vio, sorprendiendo al otro muchacho rubio. El dragón no le dio importancia, cuando se ponía nervioso aumentaba su, ya de por sí, temerario carácter.

El pelirrojo tuvo que dar un rodeo para aterrizar y cambiar de forma. Se reunió con ellos lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora que habían cruzado la frontera y estaban en territorio humano, sus instintos poco a poco iban poniéndose alerta.

-Bien, en marcha. Con suerte podremos reducir el tiempo de viaje y llegar antes de lo que se esperan –Bakugou los miró y puesto que los dos asintieron en silencio, se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en el pequeño pueblo. Midoriya tenía tareas todo el día, ayudaba y trataba de mantener todo en orden. Tokoyami y Tsuyu se vieron al principio abrumados por la responsabilidad pero poco a poco supieron ir solventando los pequeños problemas que causaban descontento a los habitantes. Sin embargo estaban siendo unos días tranquilos, lo peor que había pasado involucraba a Mina y a un cántaro de leche.

Pero, aún así, Tokoyami mantenía la atención puesta siempre en los límites del pueblo, en la frontera y en el muchacho humano. Bakugou era suficiente razón para no acercarse al pueblo pero aquellos pocos días podían ser aprovechados por algunas de las razas más temerarias. La suya era un buen ejemplo, siempre habían creído fielmente en el ocultismo y las supersticiones y la sangre humana había sido uno de los ingredientes más codiciados y poderosos.

-¡Midoriya! –Mina corrió hacia él cargando un enorme cántaro vacío. Tsuyu había sugerido que ayudara a cambio del cántaro que había roto y la leche que había derramado.

-Hola –saludó el muchacho, entretenido en colgar hojas para desecar.

-Si no estás muy ocupado, me gustaría que me ayudaras con unas cosas –el chico miró el enorme cesto de hojas aún por secar y frunció el ceño, calculando el tiempo que necesitaría.

-No sé si voy a poder ayudarte hoy...

-Por favor... no creo que pueda acabar mis tareas sin ayuda –el chico de ojos claros siguió dudando. Tendría que ayudar a la muchacha a escondidas si no quería meterse en problemas. Pero la joven de ojos extraños sabía que podía apelar a su buen corazón para convencerlo y conseguir que la ayudara con sus tareas. Izuku aún no lo sabía, pero su buen corazón sería lo que desencadenaría los sucesos que con tanto esfuerzo había estado tratando de evitar.

* * *

Todoroki había avisado a todos para que supieran que llegarían demonios de visita, que entre ellos podía estar el chico humano que había desaparecido y que el jefe demonio también había sido citado. Nadie podía ocultar su inquietud, la muralla los protegía de los demonios que cruzaban la frontera pero siempre que había una audiencia, se podía palpar el miedo y la incertidumbre.

El príncipe había pedido a su padre que permitiera ser el anfitrión y ocuparse de todo y él, contra todo pronóstico, no mostró interés en interferir. Aquello no hizo sino mosquear al muchacho, que estaba preparado para tener que pelearse con su padre por aquella audiencia. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, había mucho que hacer.

* * *

Como bien había pensado Todoroki, su padre no tenía interés en interferir porque prefería tener a su hijo ocupándose de todo lo que suponía que unos demonios cruzaran no solo la frontera, sino también la muralla. Había dado instrucciones a su joven secuaz para que actuara pasados unos días, cuando en el poblado todo pareciera que iba "bien".

Lo que no sabía su majestad el rey, era que aquella joven secuaz a la que había reclutado aprovechando su extraña predilección por la sangre ajena, tenía sus propios planes. Había pedido que lo secuestrara para que no apareciera en la audiencia pero no había recibido confirmación. El castillo estaba agitado y no podía escaquearse sin levantar sospechas, así que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse relajado y tranquilo y mandar llamar a su informante para exigir noticias de la joven.

* * *

Toga, al contrario que el rey, no había vuelto a pensar en el encargo ni tampoco en el plan de su majestad ni un solo instante. No le importaba el papel que tenía que desempeñar ni mucho menos lo que podía pasar con su vida si el rey se enteraba de sus planes originales. En su mente solo se reproducía, una y otra vez, todos los modos que podía utilizar para desangrar a aquél muchacho dueño de la sangre más deliciosa que jamás había probado. En su pequeña y cochambrosa cabaña, había limpiado a conciencia todos sus juguetes, afilando y dejándolo todo listo para su invitado.

Tarareaba despreocupada mientras decidía qué capa ponerse para salir de caza. Había estado haciendo un tiempo inestable, con días de sol y viento. Tenía una capa que era, quizás, muy pesada para moverse rápido pero la ayudaría a ocultarse entre los árboles gracias a su color tierra. También tenía una mucho más ligera, perfecta para correr pero de un color mucho más veraniego y llamativo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y mi saco? –acababa de recordar que el muchacho opondría resistencia y necesitaría algo donde meterlo para poder arrastrarlo y llevarlo hasta su destartalada guarida, sin olvidar un objeto pesado y contundente con el que dejarlo inconsciente. En ningún momento pensó en el peso del chico, en su fuerza o en lo que podría suponer para ella entrar en el pueblo, allanar la cabaña del jefe y secuestrar al muchacho que estaba bajo su protección. A duras penas podía soportar la espera, interminable, mientras limpiaba su cuchillo favorito.

* * *

Midoriya y Mina volvían de terminar las tareas de la muchacha, ya se había hecho de noche y seguramente no llegarían a la cena. Decidieron pasar a entregar el último cántaro directamente por la pequeña cabaña de Tooru. Pensaron que seguiría en la hoguera, con los demás, pero al evitar esa zona no lo podían saber con seguridad.

-Buenas noches, chicos –la chica invisible había preferido cenar por su cuenta. Seguía preocupada por el muchacho de cola y no quería que se contagiara a los demás.

-Te hemos traído el último cántaro. Siento la tardanza, teníamos que recoger también unas telas –Mina se volvió a disculpar por los problemas causados mientras Midoriya entraba hasta la cocina y dejaba el pesado objeto en el suelo. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y resopló, contento de poder irse a comer y descansar.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Midoriya –Tooru también le dio las gracias y se despidió de ellos con un gesto de cabeza (y de lazo). Midoriya agradeció en silencio poder irse a dormir. Decidió que era mejor no cenar e irse a descansar en cuanto hubiera repasado sus notas.

Pero, cuando ya estaba en la cabaña, por más que buscó en sus bolsitos y bolsillos, su preciado cuaderno no apareció. El de ojos claros olvidó el cansancio en cuando pensó en la posibilidad de haberlo perdido durante la salida que había hecho con Mina. Con la oscuridad que provocaba la Luna Nueva, buscarlo fuera sería un suicidio y la luz de las velas y la lumbre tampoco ayudaba a que pudiera encontrarla en el interior. Aún así no quiso acostarse sin, al menos, dar una vuelta alrededor con una vela en la mano y agudizando la vista.

* * *

Tooru andaba deprisa, justo su cabaña quedaba en el lado opuesto y no se sentía segura de ir sola pero conocía lo suficiente al chico humano como para saber que se podía pasar la noche buscando lo que había encontrado en su cocina, junto al último cántaro que habían traído: un cuaderno forrado en piel, desgastado y lleno de dibujos. Por eso había preferido salir y devolvérselo, pese a ser tachada de temeraria.

Cuando ya tenía a la vista la pequeña cabaña del jefe, vio un pequeño resplandor fuera y una silueta que deambulaba alrededor. Por su forma de andar parecía que estaba buscando algo.

-Tenía razón –murmuró para sí. Sonriendo, siguió caminando. Al perderlo de vista, giró también para que la viera aparecer pero en lugar de eso, algo sucedió de repente.

* * *

Izuku caminaba alrededor de la cabaña con una pequeña vela en la mano, mirando al suelo y entre cada arbusto, tras cada piedra y junto a todos los troncos y ramitas esparcidas. Continuó rodeando el muro hasta quedar de espaldas al bosque oscuro que crecía más allá, amenazante. Un resplandor acercándose captó su atención y atribuyó los sonidos de pasos a la figura que sujetaba el farol. No la oyó venir, no pudo prepararse. Cuando el sonido de su risita llegó hasta sus oídos y se giró, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tooru vio movimientos en la linde del bosque y apagó su farol por precaución. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, vio una figura salir de entre los árboles, encorvada y oculta con una capa. La joven aguantó la respiración cuando vio cómo se acercaba por detrás al muchacho y alzaba la mano con el puño cerrado sobre algo. Midoriya se giró pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue golpeado en la cabeza con contundencia.

La joven entró en pánico y se escondió detrás de la cabaña. Se tapó la boca con las manos para que no oyera sus sollozos ni su respiración entrecortada. Necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía a quién llamar ni tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Mientras la joven cavilaba, la figura encapuchada trataba de meter al joven inconsciente dentro de un saco áspero y grande. Le resultó más difícil de lo que en principio pensó, tuvo que arrastrar su cuerpo para introducirlo dentro.

La muchacha sabía que debía pensar rápido, era el momento de ser valiente y no tener miedo. Suspiró varias veces, despacio, para calmar sus nervios. Miró y vio que aún estaba metiendo al joven en el saco, eso le daba unos segundos pero no los suficientes para llamar a nadie por lo que empezó a desvestirse. Se quitó el lazo del pelo, el vestido, las enaguas y las botas. Las prendas se quedaron escondidas en unos arbustos junto con el cuaderno del joven. Pensó en dejar alguna nota pero cuando vio que la figura se llevaba a Midoriya a rastras, no se lo pensó dos veces y fue tras ellos.

* * *

Lejos de allí, Kirishima, Bakugou y Ojiro habían parado para reponer fuerzas. El jefe estaba nervioso, inquieto, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Mañana llegaremos a la muralla –Kirishima asintió revisando la carne al fuego. No era la mejor de las ideas haber hecho una fogata pero al de ojos rojos siempre le había gustado romper las reglas y dejar clara su posición y retar así a la familia real, a la guardia y a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ellos.

-¿Algo va mal? –el rubio de cola había esperado una respuesta por parte del otro rubio cuando había indicado lo que les faltaba para llegar pero el demonio estaba lejos de allí.

-Nada –no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo iba mal. Tenía el estómago revuelto y una extraña opresión en el pecho. Se levantó y, cogiendo del fuego su trozo de conejo, se alejó un poco de los demás. Sin poderlo evitar, pensó en el de ojos claros, solo en su cabaña.

-¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? –se preguntó el rubio, mordiendo la carne aún ardiendo. De repente un mal presentimiento seguido de un escalofrío lo sacudió completamente, dejándolo sin aliento y haciendo que se atragantara con la comida. Se tragó lo que quedaba del trozo que tenía en la boca y respiró con fuerza, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación.

-Espero que estés bien, Deku –Katsuki no podía saberlo pero aquél presentimiento había sido en el mismo momento en el que habían golpeado a Izuku.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Estás bien, Deku?

¡La respuesta en el capítulo 17! Gracias por leer :3 (esta historia ya tiene más de 2200 visitas, gracias a todos, de verdad.


	17. Capítulo 17: Sangre

No es Martes pero vamos a fingir que sí (¿?). Intenté publicar anoche pero solo me dejaron el ordenador unos minutos y no me dio tiempo a preparar el Word.

Este próximo fin de semana tengo los exámenes así que me retrasaré un poquito con el próximo capi porque voy a estar esta semana a tope estudiando (además tengo que viajar a la ciudad donde lo hago y es un follón).

He seguido recibiendo malos comentarios, menos mal que ya sé moderarlos (y borrarlos) y tardo poco. Aún así siguen sin ser agradables encima es curioso porque les gusta mi forma de escribir y de expresarme pero les parece un "desperdicio" que lo use para hacer un fic yaoi. Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué te importa lo que yo hago con mi tiempo libre? Si no te gusta, no lo leas y punto TT^TT

Ains, olvidé dar las gracias a **hitanakawai0208** por su fav y su follow *corazón*.

Quiero agradecer mucho, mucho, mucho a **1397L** y a **Eve Kurosaki** (muchas gracias por el esfuerzo de leer aunque no tengas internet, yo me pasé todo el verano así y es complicado hasta leer un par de fics) por defender esta historia y a mí misma. Siento que tengáis que leer esos malos comentarios, no es nada agradable entrar a algo que te gusta y que algunas personas creen malos rollos.

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 17!

P.D.: este capítulo tiene alguna escena (gore) que podría resultar desagradable. En mi opinión ha quedado suave porque no he entrado en detalles pero de todas formas dejo el aviso por si acaso.

* * *

Cap. 17: Sangre

Midoriya abrió los ojos, mareado y con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Hacía frío y estaba oscuro, por eso tardó un poco en ver que estaba en una cabaña desconocida. Olía extraño, a hierro y humedad. Movió los brazos solo para notar el tirón por la postura: sobre un catre incómodo y raído, sentado con los brazos en alto, tenía las muñecas atadas a lo que parecía un gancho. Forcejeó pero solo sirvió para hacerse daño en la piel. Alzó la vista y en la oscuridad pudo atisbar que no era una cuerda común sino algo artificial que arañaba sin piedad la suave piel de sus muñecas cada vez que se movía.

Respiró con dificultad al principio, el pánico estaba empezando a recorrer todo su cuerpo, agarrotando sus hombros y apretando su mandíbula. Trató de calmarse, el miedo no le haría ningún bien en aquella situación. Tragó saliva y cargó su puño cerrado para hacer fuerza y soltarse. Pero cuando tiró, algo puntiagudo se clavó en la carne, atravesando los nervios y obligándolo a parar.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y tratando de sacar lo que tenía clavado.

-¿Ya estás despierto? –una voz femenina surgió de entre las sombras, oliendo el aire del ambiente como una bestia salvaje. Izuku trató de ver cómo era pero la chica no se movió de donde estaba, en la zona más alejada de la única vela que había en el lugar.

-No sabes la alegría que me da lo rápido que has empezado a sangrar pero también me siento muy dolida porque no me has esperado –el muchacho no entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –la joven caminó hacia él y cuando se puso a su altura, lo obligó a levantar la cabeza con un objeto largo, afilado y helado mientras murmuraba:

-Quiero toda tu sangre –su sonrisa y el brillo extraño de sus ojos cortó la respiración del muchacho humano que fue consciente, por primera vez, del peligro que corría. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza bajo la camisa, como si quisiera avisar a través del colgante al rubio.

* * *

Hagakure había seguido, desnuda y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, a la figura que arrastraba el saco donde llevaba al muchacho. No sabía si era hombre o mujer pero algo estaba claro, no tenía ni idea de sigilo ni de rastrear. Pisaba ramitas, hojas secas, charcos y todo lo que se ponía a su paso, dejando además un rastro de tierra levantada a causa del peso del cuerpo inerte de Midoriya.

El frío caló pronto en el cuerpo de la joven y las plantas de los pies se resintieron después de unas horas caminando. Sin embargo no quería dejarlo, tenía que averiguar a dónde se lo llevaban y si tenía la oportunidad, salvarlo de lo que sea que tuvieran preparado. De noche, con todo tan oscuro, solo la luz que llevaba el secuestrador la guiaba. No quería admitir que estaba aterrada, con cada paso que daba sentía que era más y más fácil verla a pesar de ser imposible por su condición de invisible. No quería pensar en nada salvo en Midoriya y el peligro que corría.

* * *

Bakugou los obligó a emprender la marcha antes del amanecer. Quería llegar cuanto antes y hablar con el príncipe para zanjar aquél asunto en un par de días máximo. Cuando empezó a despuntar el sol casi podían ver la muralla que rodeaba el pueblo y el castillo.

-¡Bakugou! Llegaremos esta tarde si continuamos a este ritmo, ¿no crees que podríamos bajar un poco el paso? –el jefe se giró, llevaba la delantera y era quien marcaba la velocidad. Sus dos compañeros lo seguían sin rechistar pero los había obligado a hacer aquél camino en menos tiempo del que normalmente se haría. Suspiró, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza el mal presentimiento que había tenido la pasada noche y de ahí sacaba la energía para correr como nunca había corrido antes. Pero aceptó a regañadientes, no podían llegar exhaustos a ver al príncipe.

Pararon junto a un río, el mismo en el que Midoriya había recogido agua para llevarlo a la cueva. Los recuerdos se agolparon en la memoria del demonio jefe. No hacía tanto tiempo pero sentía que aquél ataque que sufrió estaba muy lejos en su mente, habían pasado tantas cosas.

* * *

Todoroki se arreglaba el chaleco frente al enorme espejo de su habitación. Una patrulla le había informado de la proximidad del jefe demonio y sus compañeros estaban ya muy cerca, llegarían a última hora de esa tarde o en cuanto se pusiera el sol. Estaba preocupado, no habían visto que los acompañara un humano aunque no era fácil saberlo debido a la velocidad a la que se movían y que ninguna patrulla podía acercarse demasiado si no quería tener problemas con las llamas del rubio.

Había avisado a Iida y Uraraka para que estuvieran listos, al día siguiente sería la audiencia. La joven no estaba tranquila, estaba deseando ver a su amigo pero le aterraba imaginarse en qué condiciones estaría. Podría estar herido, traumatizado después de todos esos días cautivo. Quizás incluso con las ideas mezcladas, ¡puede que se creyera demonio en vez de humano!

-Tranquila, no empieces a pensar cosas malas antes de tiempo –el chico se ajustó el cinturón donde llevaba la espada mientras suspiraba y miraba a su amiga. Esta lo imitó y también respiró.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón –colocó bien su capucha y se despidió de él. Quería aprovechar ese día para preparar el recibimiento de su amigo, con buena comida y una cama cómoda en la que descansar. A saber dónde había estado durmiendo todos esos días.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, el rey seguía esperando novedades de su secuaz. La ira contra ella iba creciendo poco a poco, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber contado con alguien así. De haber podido habría salido del castillo para ir hasta donde estaba y enseñar a esa mocosa lo que significaba desobedecer al rey. Pero su hijo no perdía de vista a todo el mundo en el castillo, todos tenían que estar en sus puestos cuando llegaran los invitados y sería muy sospechoso que su majestad el rey, desapareciera. Suspiró pesadamente, sus botas hicieron crujir la alfombra mientras atravesaba los largos pasillos. Tendría que adaptarse a lo que llegara y esperar a que esa niña estúpida hiciera bien lo único realmente importante: mantenerlo con vida.

* * *

Siempre le había gustado hacer una entrada triunfal, esperaba el momento de más movimiento en la calle para aparecer entre la multitud, con una explosión. Pero aquella vez no lo pensó tanto, atravesaron la muralla por lo alto y se dejaron caer en medio de la primera calle que tuvieron delante. Una explosión los precedió, un grito y su capa roja dejó a todos totalmente quietos. Los guardias se pusieron en formación, tensos. Bakugou no pudo evitar el escalofrío de placer que recorrió su espalda, provocando que sus manos se crisparan y lanzaran pequeñas explosiones. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con los soldados que lo habían emboscado a traición y herido sin dejar que se defendiera. Pero Kirishima lo miró serio y se obligó a centrarse. Mashirao permanecía callado y en un segundo plano. Con una túnica larga que cubría parte de su cuerpo, disimulaba su enorme cola enroscada alrededor de una de sus piernas. Esto lo obligaba a andar a grandes zancadas pero lo prefería a llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Se ajustó bien la parte que le tapaba la boca y respiró hondo varias veces. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a los olores que los rodeaban.

Los tres se encaminaron en dirección al castillo. Todas las calles se vaciaron conforme iban caminando, solo se podía ver a las personas en las ventanas o mirando a través de las puertas entornadas. Los demonios estaban acostumbrados a ese recibimiento, para ellos era el pan de cada día. El rubio de ojos rojos caminaba con la cabeza alta, con actitud regia, con la capa ondeando al viento y el pelo brillante en punta, peinado a propósito. Kirishima también se había afilado las garras y preocupado de que su ropa luciera lo mejor posible. Siempre se había esforzado mucho para dar la imagen en la casa real de que los demonios eran criaturas civilizadas pese a las leyendas.

* * *

Un goteo constante perforaba el silencio en la pequeña cabaña donde retenían a Midoriya. La luz solo entraba por las pequeñas rendijas que quedaban entre los tablones que tapiaban las lmitadas ventanas. No lograba acostumbrarse al olor a humedad, al hierro y al bosque. Empezaba a notar los brazos agarrotados, las muñecas entumecidas y la cabeza iba a venía. La chica había desgarrados su ropa con extraños movimientos, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Sonreía pero parecía muy concentrada en su tarea, sus gestos eran concienzudos, lentos pero el pulso le temblaba de la emoción.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –el chico trataba por todos los medios de entablar conversación con ella, si lograba que prestara atención tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo, negociar. Pero aquella muchacha no prestaba atención a lo que decía, parecía inmersa en su propia mente. Lo que el de ojos claros no sabía era que era él, su piel surcada de pecas bajo la cual sus venas llevaban y traían sangre, lo que más atenta mantenía a la joven rubia.

-¿Por dónde debería empezar? –acarició, con lo que parecía un punzón, su pecho al descubierto, su estómago. El material frío heló todo a su paso, subiendo hasta su clavícula. La chica resopló por tener las mangas aún tapando sus brazos pero no podía quitárselas sin desatarlo.

-Pronto serás hermoso –apretó un poco más el frío objeto en su piel y la marcó con un movimiento rápido. El de pelo verde apretó los dientes cuando notó la herida ardiendo. Toga rozó con el dedo la zona más profunda y lamió la sangre que quedó en él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sus mejillas se encendieron y no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

-Está aún mejor de lo que recordaba –Izuku se retorció, tratando de soltarse. La herida de su muñeca se hizo más profunda y el hormigueo en sus brazos aumentó. Los pies atados tampoco ayudaron en sus intentos por escapar.

-Es inútil, no podrás escapar. Tranquilo, shh... –susurró cortando suavemente su mejilla. -No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti a partir de ahora –mientras reía, siguió cortando superficialmente su pecho, su cuello, el estómago y toda la piel que tenía a la vista. De vez en cuando cambiaba de arma para hacer cortes más largos, más profundos o meros picotazos.

Midoriya apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no quería darle el placer de oírle gritar. Tragaba saliva y se concentraba en cualquier cosa a su alrededor que lo ayudara a ignorar lo que sentía. Deseaba quedarse solo para poder escapar.

-¿Qué debería hacer con esto? –la muchacha había centrado su atención en el colgante que pendía del cuello del chico. Lo agarró con los dedos y tiró del cordón con fuerza pero sin lograr quitárselo.

-¡No lo toques! –volvió a revolverse y a tratar de patalear a la joven que, sentada sobre sus piernas, ignoraba por completo sus protestas. Midoriya supo que debía actuar si quería salir de allí. Cargó en su brazo izquierdo toda la energía que pudo. Habría preferido usar el derecho pero en la penumbra podía ver que la extraña cuerda que había usado para atar sus muñecas estaba incrustada en su muñeca y temía desgarrar algún tendón al tirar con ese brazo. El extraño brillo que precedía a su fuerza anunció el golpe. Izuku frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de dar un tirón para soltarse, la chica rubia clavó en su músculo un proyectil idéntico al que había quitado del rubio aquella noche en la que se escapó. Gritó, el dolor paralizó toda la fuerza que había acumulado, haciendo que perdiera el control y desgarrara las fibras de su brazo.

-Me encantas, ¡de verdad me encantas! –Toga continuó clavando el proyectil una y otra vez mientras se reía. El de ojos claros no pudo soportar el dolor y gritó, revolviéndose, ensordeciendo todos los demás sonidos del lugar. Salvo su risa, que aumentó de volumen al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¿Bakugou? ¿Qué pasa? –el rubio de la cola preguntó por tercera o cuarta vez al ver que su jefe se quedaba quieto. El de ojos rojos había tenido de repente una extraña sensación y no había podido evitar girarse y mirar en la dirección de la que venían. Movió la cabeza para borrar de su mente aquello, tenía que concentrarse en lo que se les venía encima. Porque habían llegado frente a la puerta del castillo, donde los estaba esperando una soldado, la que los recibía siempre. La mejor entre los mejores y la más fiel al príncipe: con su pelo negro recogido a un lado, una armadura escueta pero resistente y su falda roja al viento, dejando a la vista las piernas gracias al corte de la prenda. Momo, Yaoyorozu Momo.

-Bienvenidos –la chica no lo dijo en tono amable ni tampoco sonrió, pero les indicó con un educado movimiento de mano que la siguieran. Obedecieron con paso firme. En el castillo no se cruzaron con nadie, todos dejaron sus puestos de trabajo para refugiarse en sus habitaciones. Daban gracias a Dios porque Momo había vuelto a tiempo de su última misión, confiaban en ella porque sabían que su nivel estaba lejos del de los demás soldados.

-El príncipe os recibirá en breve, por favor esperen en esta sala –Ojiro se sorprendió de lo austera de la habitación teniendo en cuenta que era la residencia de la familia real. Bakugou y Kirishima estaban acostumbrados, siempre los llevaban a aquella pequeña sala, que más parecía un estudio que un lugar para que los invitados esperaran.

-Bakugou, relájate. ¿Tienes la carta? –Katsuki no había logrado quitarse del todo la sensación que lo había asaltado antes de entrar. Asintió con la cabeza y se sacó el sobre de su bolsa de piel. Pisoteó la alfombra con sus fuertes y sucias botas, respiró hondo y sus manos soltaron algunas chispas. "Relájate", "serénate", "¡cabeza fría!" se repetía mientras llegaba el momento de la audiencia. Sentía que no era como las demás audiencias, él nunca había necesitado dar una buena impresión ni ganarse el favor del príncipe. Porque siempre eran ellos los que pedían a su clan, no al revés. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, él necesitaba esta vez que el príncipe aceptara su petición. Porque quería que Midoriya se quedara con él pero sin poner en riesgo a su gente. No quería tener que elegir, no quería verse en la situación de ser egoísta y salvar a la persona a la que más necesitaba a costa de todos los que estaban a su cargo.

-El príncipe os espera –tragó saliva cuando cruzó la puerta siguiendo a la joven, cuya ropa ondeaba igual que su propia capa. Sus compañeros de viaje lo siguieron, compartiendo sus dudas e inquietudes. Aquella audiencia podía ser un punto de inflexión.

* * *

Tooru se tapaba la boca con las manos, tratando de que sus sollozos fueran lo menos audibles posible. Midoriya seguía gritando pero lo que más la perturbaba era la risa de la chica, que salía de su garganta a borbotones como si de una bruja se tratara. Quizás sí lo era. La joven invisible no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación; ella sola era incapaz de liberar al muchacho que, por otro lado, estaría cada vez más débil por la pérdida de sangre. Porque aunque no había podido mirar dentro de la pequeña cabaña, el olor metálico a sangre salía por entre los tablones que tapiaban las ventanas. La luz del sol tímidamente empezaba a aparecer por entre los árboles, pronto sería de día.

-Ya se ha hecho de día, no he notado el paso del tiempo. ¿Verdad que tú tampoco? –el chico enfocó la vista para mirarla. Tenía la boca seca, los brazos dormidos y los sentidos embotados por la falta de sangre y la noche en vela. No habría podido calcular el tiempo que habían pasado así, con la chica sobre él cortando, apuñalando y después recolectando su sangre, pero le había parecido una eternidad.

La joven se bajó de encima de su regazo, suspirando.

-Voy a llevarme lo que hemos conseguido esta noche y a preparar algunas pócimas. Mis clientes llevan tiempo esperando por sangre tan buena como la tuya –rió divertida mientras cogía del suelo el tarro en el que había estado cayendo la mayor parte de la sangre. A simple vista no parecía tanta cantidad la que había perdido pero notaba la cabeza ida.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse solo, la rubia volvió sobre sus pasos, lo agarró por la nuca para obligarlo a que levantara la cabeza y lo besó con violencia. Izuku probó su propia sangre cuando mordió su labio con fuerza.

-Gracias por esta noche tan especial –susurró en su oído, acariciando las heridas abiertas que surcaban su pecho. Un escalofrío de miedo y frío lo recorrió y no lo abandonó ni siquiera cuando se quedó solo. Tragó saliva, aunque no tenía nada que tragar y respiró hondo varias veces. Temía dejarse llevar por el pánico si no prestaba toda su atención al aire que llenaba y vaciaba sus pulmones.

-Kacchan… ¡ayúdame! –querría haberlo gritado hasta perder la voz que le quedaba. Pero tenía miedo, de atraer de nuevo a aquella loca que buscaba su sangre o algún otro animal extraño que quisiera aprovechar lo débil que estaba para rematarlo. Cerró los ojos, le habría gustado dormir un poco y descansar, relajar el ritmo de su organismo para no perder mucha más sangre. Pero no quería bajar la guardia ni un segundo, cualquier oportunidad podía ser buena para escapar.

Antes de lo que habría querido, los crujidos de unos pasos volvieron a acercarse.

-Querido mío, necesito un poco más de sangre para terminar todas las pociones que me han pedido. ¿No te importa? –preguntó sonriendo con educación, como quien pide permiso para entrar en una habitación ajena mientras la puerta chirriaba al cerrarse.

-Te… mataré… ¡loca! –la joven canturreaba mientras colocaba de nuevo un tarro al filo en el suelo, bajo el brazo que tenía más herido. Después se lo pensó y lo puso al otro lado de la cama. Afiló algunas de sus armas favoritas. Estaba empezando a apetecerle cortar más que clavar esa mañana.

-Empecemos –susurró en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y mordiéndolo después, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

-Estás loca.

-¿Por dónde debería empezar? –la demonio no parecía escuchar lo que decía, salvo cuando gritaba. Y fue lo que hizo, en cuanto sintió cómo cortaba sobre una herida ya hecha. A veces habría jurado que tenía fiebre, puede que solo fuera su mente confundida por los gritos que se mezclaban con las risas. Quiso gritar su nombre, pedir ayuda. Otras veces deseo perder suficiente sangre para no tener que seguir pensando. Pero lo único real, lo que no desaparecía por mucho que lo intentara, era el miedo a morir allí.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Cuánto aguantará nuestro chico en esta situación?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 18! Gracias por leer :3 Deseadme suerte para los exámenes, estoy un poquito asustada porque el nivel es muy alto.


	18. Capítulo 18: La carta

No es Martes pero vamos a fingir que sí (¿?). Intenté publicar antes de ayer pero no me dejaron en casa ni un momento para repasar el capítulo.

Ya han sido los exámenes y he tenido unos días libres porque pronto me pondré a trabajar (estoy nerviosa! Es la primera vez que hago este trabajo) pero quiero administrarme el tiempo porque tengo mucho atrasado de estas semanas que solo he estudiado.

Todavía recibo malos comentarios pero los borro en cuanto puedo para que no os los encontréis : (

Gracias a **maria Paula5656** por su comentario. Aunque tardo un poco en actualizar (la vida, ya sabes) sigo al pie de cañón con este fic. Si tuviera que dejarlo lo avisaría para que no os quedarais esperando (esperemos que no).

Quiero agradecer mucho, mucho, mucho a **Keraleta** por su mensaje. Fue increíble lo mucho que me gustó y la ilusión que me hicieron sus palabras. Por personas como tú hace uno estas cosas. Este capítulo está dedicado a ti *corazón*

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 18!

* * *

Cap. 18: La carta

Todoroki estaba sentado en su trono, más pequeño que el de su padre pero colocado a la misma altura, en lo alto de una pequeña escalinata. Bakugou ya conocía el lujo de la habitación, igual que Kirishima. Pero para el joven de la cola era su primera vez y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Se detuvo un poco más atrás, junto al pelirrojo, mientras el príncipe miraba al fondo de la sala.

-No viene nadie más –dijo Bakugou, alto y claro. Sonriendo con soberbia, mantuvo la cabeza alta, desafiante. Todoroki se tensó involuntariamente ante su actitud, aquella postura no auguraba nada bueno. Kirishima dio un paso adelante pero el príncipe habló antes:

-Bienvenidos al castillo. La familia real os agradece profundamente la respuesta tan rápida a nuestra petición de llevar a cabo esta reunión. Me gustaría ir al grano, no sin antes preguntar si habéis tenido un buen viaje y os han tratado como merecéis una vez que habéis entrado en nuestro territorio –el de pelo bicolor siempre preguntaba lo mismo, era una fórmula que se había aprendido de memoria y, fuera quien fuese el invitado, se interesaba por su viaje. Del demonio rubio siempre recibía la misma respuesta: un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-Me gustaría ir al grano, si no os importa. La desaparición de Izuku Midoriya y el avistamiento del mismo al otro lado del muro, en vuestro territorio, ha sumido a mi gente en un desasosiego profundo. El miedo ha vuelto a inundar las calles ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento entre nuestros pueblos, de un posible regreso al pasado, donde los demonios cazaban humanos sin motivo.

-Sin motivos… había una razón: que los humanos cazaban demonios –el de ojos rojos no había podido evitar corregir al príncipe. Momo se puso tensa, mirando en su dirección. Estaba a los pies de la escalera, a un lado pero lo bastante cerca como para proteger al príncipe de verse en la necesidad. Todoroki respiró hondo y, con un gesto de la mano, cambió de tema.

-Lo importante ahora es saber sobre Midoriya, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué lo ha llevado a cruzar el muro? ¿Por qué no ha venido? –Katsuki cogió aire para contestar pero notó cómo Kirishima daba un paso al frente y le tocaba el hombro:

-Entrégale la carta.

-Me ha entregado una carta, de su puño y letra, explicando sus razones –no añadió nada más, quería dilatar aquello lo menos posible. Dio un paso adelante para subir y entregársela pero Momo se puso en su camino.

-Yo se la daré –tendió la mano y desafió su mirada, sin apartar los ojos de los rojos del muchacho. A regañadientes, se la dio. La chica subió con paso rápido y, haciendo una reverencia, se la puso en las manos. El joven de la realeza rompió con suavidad el sello de cera y desdobló el papel. Leyó en silencio:

 _Para su majestad el príncipe Todoroki._

 _Escribo estas líneas sin haber sido coaccionado ni amenazado. Mi desaparición (como ha sido erróneamente llamada) fue un cúmulo de infortunios. Encontré herido a Bakugou, jefe del primer clan demonio al otro lado del muro y no pude evitar ayudarlo. Pero sabía que corría un grave peligro en su condición, lejos de su hogar y sin más apoyo que él mismo, por lo que lo acompañé de vuelta._

 _Quería volver pero su gente, sus habilidades y las posibilidades de conocimiento fueron demasiado tentadoras y me dejé seducir por este lugar, demasiado maravilloso para tenerle miedo. Quisiera por ello solicitarle permiso para permanecer aquí un poco más, las amistades y las relaciones que he formado se han vuelto, en este corto periodo de tiempo, importantes para mí._

 _Ruego a su majestad que comprenda mi petición y la acepte._

 _Izuku Midoriya,_

 _aventurero y explorador_

 _del reino del límite del muro._

Todoroki alzó la vista y buscó con la mirada la de Bakugou. Se había quedado inmóvil, tenso, atento a todo. Y miraba la carta como si su futuro y él mismo dependieran del mensaje del muchacho.

-Me gustaría poder contrastar esta carta con escritos de Izuku Midoriya para saber si es o no auténtica.

-¿Estás insinuando…? –el otro rubio alzó la voz para que se le oyera a través de la tela que cubría su boca:

-Si lo necesita, no se preocupe. Esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta.

-¿Qué dices? –Kirishima intervino en aquél momento, dando unos pasos al frente para adelantar a los dos rubios:

-Sin embargo, ruego a su majestad no se demore. Tiene que entender que nuestra ausencia deja a la aldea un poco inquieta y cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes estaremos de vuelta –si lo escuchó, no hizo ningún gesto que lo diera a entender. Cuando se quedaron solos, con la guardia, Bakugou hizo chisporrotear sus manos solo para ponerlos nerviosos.

-Debería haber leído esa carta y habérsela estampado después en la cara.

-Ya basta Bakugou, ¿no te das cuenta de la posición en la que estamos en este momento? Debemos confiar en Midoriya y en su príncipe –pero eso era justo lo que más miedo le daba al demonio jefe, que Deku confiara al príncipe los detalles más íntimos que lo habían llevado a querer quedarse al otro lado al menos un tiempo más.

Momo había preferido acompañar al príncipe pero de haber podido, se habría desdoblado para quedarse también en la sala. Todoroki caminaba a paso ligero pero se detuvo en seco y se giró, sujetando a Momo cuando casi tropieza con él.

-Por favor, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-¿A qué se refiere? –la joven trató de separarse pero el chico la tenía agarrada por la muñeca con fuerza.

-Piensa que es como otra audiencia cualquiera.

-¡Pero no lo es! Ese tipo retiene a uno de los nuestros, es muy peligroso y está deseando…

-Me parece que nadie retiene a Midoriya –interrumpió el joven, inclinándose suavemente sobre ella.

-Aquí no… Shoto.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así de tímida –pero solo rozó sus labios suavemente. Lo que había entre ellos llevaba tiempo siendo un secreto y no era ni momento ni lugar para pensar en eso.

-Tengo que hablar con Iida –caminaron hacia la habitación donde, sin duda esperaban muertos de los nervios, Iida y Uraraka.

* * *

La mañana avanzaba lentamente, los rayos del sol que se colaban por los huecos de la madera despertaron a Izuku, que no recordaba haberse quedado dormido. O quizás había sido su cerebro para escapar de aquella tortura en la que se había visto envuelto. Se movió pero sus brazos continuaban dormidos. Empezó a preocuparse por ellos, si no lograba que corriera sangre pronto quizás podía perder los dedos. Apretó los dientes y se movió hacia adelante, tirando de la afilada cuerda que los ataba. Había mirado hacia arriba pero se había mareado antes de poder ver bien el estado de sus brazos.

Oyó entonces un ruido y se volvió a quedar totalmente inmóvil. Toga entró en la habitación, ligeramente irritada.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo juntos amor, tenemos que aprovecharlo.

-Por favor… –no quería seguir así, había tratado de mantenerse fuerte pero su instinto de supervivencia lo obligaba a rogar por su vida. La impotencia inundó sus ojos y la rabia los desbordó. La joven se lo quedó mirando, desconcertada por su actitud.

-No me mires así –susurró muy suavemente, como un arrullo que tratara de consolarlo. Lamió un lado de su cara, llevándose la lágrima que había caído. Se mordió el labio, temblando de placer.

-No puedo pararme ahora mismo, tengo algo que hacer –dijo, más para sí misma que para el otro. El brillo en sus ojos no presagiaba nada bueno pero Midoriya no estaba en situación de opinar demasiado. El sol empezó a darle en el pecho y el colgante, sucio por la sangre, brilló sin embargo. Hasta ese momento no se había vuelto a reparar en él.

-Me pregunto si esto… podría serme de utilidad –se acercó para quitárselo. Midoriya empezó a respirar con dificultad, la poca adrenalina que le quedaba empezó a latir con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara completamente.

-¡Apártate de mí! –cuando la tuvo muy cerca, le propinó un fuerte cabezazo. Solo, sin ayuda de su habilidad. La chica trastabilló y se fue hacia atrás, tirando del colgante. El cordón cedió y la piedra se soltó de su cuello y cayó al suelo, rodando y alejándose de la cama donde estaba.

-Maldita sea, me has hecho sangrar –se limpió con la mano la sangre que le salía por la nariz. Lo miró pero supo que no tenía mucho más tiempo. Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes volver a mirarlo.

Izuku se quedó solo pero no podía dejar de respirar con dificultad. Todavía sentía la tensión de los músculos y sus ojos trataban desesperados de encontrar el colgante, que no parecía estar en su rango de visión. Volvió a moverse, luchando por soltarse. Unos ligerísimos pasos se acercaron a la puerta de la cabaña, que quedaba a la vista gracias a la luz del sol, que ya estaría más alto en el cielo. Rezó para que no fuera la joven pero también sabía que la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a una criatura en su estado no era mucho mejor.

La madera chirrió cuando fue empujada con suavidad, lentamente, mientras se abría sin dejar de quejarse. No había nadie, el muchacho lo atribuyó al viento y continuó retorciéndose.

-¿Midoriya? –aquella voz lo dejó de una pieza. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil y giró la cabeza para mirar donde más o menos intuía que estaría su cara.

-¿To…? –no pudo pronunciar su nombre. ¿De verdad estaba allí?

-¡Midoriya! –la chica corrió hacia él y se arrodilló junto a la cama. Había pasado tanto miedo y sentía tales remordimientos que apenas podía articular palabra. -Lo siento… yo… lo siento… –quería decir muchas cosas, pedir perdón parecía ser lo único que podía salir de su boca. Pero el joven humano, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa, reaccionó:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Desátame! –la joven obedeció. Sus dedos se movieron torpes al principio pero una vez que aflojó el nudo, pudo deshacerlo con más rapidez. Sus brazos cayeron inertes a los lados, mientras soltaba también las correas de los tobillos. El chico quiso incorporarse de inmediato pero ninguno de sus miembros lo obedeció.

-No puedes andar, estás muy débil –no quería admitirlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto la sangre volviera a circular con normalidad por su cuerpo podría levantarse y andar. No quiso pensar en cuánta sangre quedaba para hacer todo ese trabajo.

-Necesito…

-Agua –la chica invisible buscó por todas partes antes que encontró una jarra de barro llena de agua. Se la ofreció pero al ver que no podía moverse aún, le dio de beber. El líquido elemento llenó su boca y su estómago, sabía a gloria.

-Ayúdame… el colgante de Bakugou…

-¿El colgante?

-Me dio uno de sus pendientes… Por favor, tengo que encontrarlo –Tooru no cuestionó la petición del joven. Tenían que salir de allí pero ella sola no podía cargar con él.

-Está bien pero tenemos que darnos prisa –mientras el chico notaba como poco a poco la sangre volvía a recorrer sus entumecidos brazos, buscó por los alrededores de la cama la piedra.

Pasaban los minutos rápidamente pero no aparecía. El de ojos verdes estaba empezando a desesperarse y el hormigueo no hacía más que empeorar su humor.

-No aguanto más –bajó los pies al suelo, tocó con los pies descalzos el suelo polvoriento y manchado con su sangre. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de incorporarse del todo y ponerse de pie. Parecía que su cuerpo aguantaba bien y se atrevió a dar un paso. Pero falló y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Midoriya!

-Maldita sea –apretó los dientes y resopló. Entonces algo llamó su atención bajo la cama. Un brillo rojizo, tenue, destacaba en la oscuridad.

-Tooru, ayuda –se acercó hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse pero le indicó lo que había visto. Una vez que lo tuvo en la mano, lo levantó y volvió a sentarlo.

-Tenemos que irnos pero todavía no puedo ni ponerme de pie.

-Hay que darse prisa –tenían que pensar en algo pronto, no sabían el tiempo que Toga estaría fuera.

* * *

Mina se levantó temprano y fue a ver a Tooru. Visitarla era lo primero que quería hacer y había madrugado para eso. Cuando llegó, tocó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó respuesta. El silencio contestó y la joven volvió a llamar.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás despierta, Tooru? –apoyó la cara en la puerta para tratar de escuchar los ruidos del interior pero no había ninguno.

-¿Tooru? –correteó alrededor, asomándose por las ventanas. Dentro estaba oscuro y por mucho que llamaba a la muchacha, no obtenía respuesta. Extrañada, tuvo que darse por vencida y alejarse de la pequeña cabaña.

Se había levantado pronto para ir a verla y resulta que había llegado después de que la chica se fuera a hacer sus tareas. Pensó entonces en ir a visitar a Midoriya para ofrecerse y ayudarlo en compensación por todo lo que había trabajado con ella el día anterior.

-¡Midoriya! ¡Buenos días! –tocó a la puerta varias veces pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que en la visita a Tooru.

-Esto es muy raro –murmuró para sí al ver que tampoco había ruido en el interior. Rodeó la cabaña del jefe de su clan, prestando atención a las ventanas. Se tropezó entonces con un bulto en el suelo de lo que parecía ropa. Se agachó y la tocó con cuidado, por si era la madriguera de algún animal. Pero estaba limpia y nueva, no se veía ajada. Reconoció el bordado de la falda y también una cinta que parecía para recogerse el pelo.

-No puede ser –soltó todo y se puso de pie. Tenía que encontrar a alguien rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras Deku era torturado, Todoroki volvió bien entrada esa noche de haber hablado, no solo con Iida y Uraraka, sino con sus consejeros. Tenían un tema entre manos muy delicado y a la vez una gran oportunidad de hermanar por fin sus dos pueblos.

Los tres demonios no se habían movido de la sala de audiencias aunque sí que se habían permitido el lujo de moverse por la sala, asustar a los soldados y pedir algo para comer. Por mucho que trataba de evitarlo, las horas ponían más y más nervioso a Bakugou. ¿Por qué aquél estúpido príncipe tardaba tanto? Sus compañeros se habían quedado sentados en las escaleras, permanecían aparentemente relajados pero la verdad era que poco a poco se habían contagiado de su inquietud. Por eso se sobresaltaron cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y aparecieron Momo y el príncipe Todoroki.

-En pie –la joven los fulminó con la mirada y solo dejó subir a su majestad cuando se habían levantado. Al jefe le costó controlar la ansiedad y en su rostro se podían leer el remolino de sentimientos que lo mantenían con los nervios a flor de piel.

El muchacho de pelo bicolor se tomó su tiempo, traía unos documentos en la mano además de la carta, ya abierta, del chico. Se acomodó bien, colocando su capa con cuidado y su espada a un lado. Los minutos aumentaban la tensión en el ambiente, cuando Shoto se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz, el ambiente estaba tan cargado que se podrían haber cortado con un cuchillo.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Lograrán escapar?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 19! Gracias por leer :3 Me gustaría mucho saber qué os va pareciendo el rumbo de la historia.


	19. Capítulo 19: Más que a mí mismo

Martes de nuevo capítulo, yay! Lo tenía preparado pero quería recuperar la buena costumbre de publicar cada Martes, por eso me he esperado (en compensación, esta capi es más largo).

Pensé que empezaría a trabajar pronto pero la compañía que me contrató resultó ser un fraude y me han engañado mucho así que por ahora sigo sin trabajo.

Quiero dar la bienvenida a **Makorin** , que se acaba de incorporar a la lectura del fic *corazón*, welcome! Gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo *corazón*. Y agradecer también a **Emilynitecuento** por su fav y follow (a mí y a la historia, wow!). Gracias, de verdad *corazón*

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 19!

* * *

Cap. 19: Más que a mí mismo

-Gracias por esperar. He tenido que valorar muchas opciones antes de tomar una decisión. Después de comprobar la autenticidad de la carta de Midoriya, consulté con mis consejeros para ver cómo podríamos abordar esta situación –guardó silencio y tomó aire de nuevo. Enseñó en alto los papeles que traía en la mano:

-Mi reino ha llegado a una conclusión y hemos tomado la decisión de volver a ofreceros hermanarnos. Midoriya tiene sus razones para estar allí, siempre ha sido un explorador y un muchacho un poco temerario –hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que Bakugou asentía con la cabeza ante su último comentario. -Pero no podemos olvidar el temor que os tienen la mayoría de humanos, no ya de este reino, sino también de los colindantes. El destino ha querido que a él no le haya pasado nada pese a estar rodeado de peligros –una nueva pausa al notar el cambio de expresión del demonio de ojos rojos. Había recordado el ataque de la serpiente y las dos noches que había pasado, helado, entre sus brazos. -Necesitamos una forma de garantizar la seguridad de los que se atrevan a cruzar el muro pero a la vez, una manera de mantener tranquilos a todos los que se quedan, a los que ahora mismo están en sus casas temblando y deseando que esta visita acabe –los demonios no se sintieron ofendidos por el comentario, sabían lo mucho que asustaban a todos los que allí vivían.

-Todo eso está muy bien pero dígame, su majestad, ¿cómo planea hacer tal cosa realidad? –el joven ignoró apropósito el tono de burla del chico. Lo pensó un momento y después empezó a bajar los escalones, lentamente, mientras decía:

-Este tema es muy delicado para tratarlo rodeado de gente. Por favor, dejadnos solos –las últimas palabras las dijo frente a Katsuki, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiante. Momo empezó a hablar, explicando los innumerables riesgos mientras Kirishima hacía lo propio pero con respecto a su jefe. Un gesto del príncipe y una mirada del demonio los obligó a obedecer. Los soldados también tuvieron que salir de la enorme sala, dejando la pesada puerta cerrada tras ellos. El silencio los envolvió con su manto frío, respiraban con adrenalina contenida. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, no sabían si el otro aprovecharía para atacar. Pero Bakugou sabía que todo dependía de aquél niñato consentido y Todoroki no podía permitirse desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Pero lo que salió de su boca no fueron palabras de hermandad, ni tampoco un aburrido discurso sobre lo beneficioso de su unión. Solo una pregunta sincera que buscaba una respuesta del mismo calibre:

-¿Lo quieres? –los ojos del aludido se dilataron por la sorpresa, por verse descubierto. Podría haber mentido, gritado, agarrado al chico por el cuello y explotarle la cabeza. Pero se preguntó para qué ocultarlo, para qué engañarlo. Solo se arrepintió de no haber sido a Deku al primero al que se lo hubiera dicho.

-Más que a mí mismo. Más que a nadie en este mundo. Más… que a la vida misma –lo sintió raro puesto en palabras, en voz alta. Se sintió un completo idiota, se había sincerado con Todoroki cuando no había podido hacerlo consigo mismo. Tragó saliva, esperando la respuesta a su confesión. En aquél momento estaba en sus manos, todo podía suceder.

Pero el príncipe no estaba prestando verdadera atención a sus gestos. Después de lo que le había dicho, se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. Si alguien con su carácter, con su forma de ser y la forma tan soberbia que tenía ver a los que eran más débiles que él mismo, había acabado enamorándose de un humano… quizás había esperanza para el acuerdo que quería proponerle.

-Entonces lo que voy a decirte ahora te interesa –sonrió a su interlocutor, con renovada esperanza en su plan.

* * *

Tokoyami había acudido a la llamada de la chica de piel brillante y se había encontrado con una situación que lo sobrepasaba. No solo la ropa de la muchacha invisible estaba en el suelo, también el cuaderno del de pelo verde y un rastro sospechoso que se internaba en el bosque. Solo se había permitido asustarse durante unos minutos, sabía que tenía que ponerse en marcha pronto.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, seguiré el rastro y tú avisarás a Tsuyu. Que nadie se entere de esto hasta que sepamos lo que ha pasado.

-De acuerdo –la muchacha guardó en su bolsa de piel la ropa y el cuaderno de Midoriya. Se la colocó a la espalda y se alejó mientras el de plumas también emprendía el camino.

Llegó al punto de vigilancia más cercano pero no encontró a Sero en su puesto. Subió a un árbol para poder mirar alrededor y tras unos minutos de escrutinio, descubrió un montón de hojas y tierra sospechoso. Bajó de un salto y corrió hacia el montículo. La tierra húmeda estaba empezando a asentarse, lo que significaba que habían pasado ya unas horas. La apartó con las manos, escarbando con fuerza. Cuando apareció una mano, tragó saliva y paró durante un momento. Alzó la extremidad y le tomó el pulso. Débil, muy débilmente, lo notó. Empezó a tirar de él, a apartar la tierra para encontrar su cabeza.

-¡Sero! –cuando reconoció al muchacho, lo agarró para alzarlo y sacarlo del todo de la improvisada tumba. El chico no reaccionó, estaba inconsciente. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sangre seca alrededor.

Tokoyami no sabía qué decisión tomar: llevarlo a la cabaña de Tsuyu para tratar de reanimarlo o dejarlo allí y marcharse en busca de los dos desaparecidos. Fueron unos momentos de reflexión angustiosos para él, ambas opciones eran urgentes y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil sería, tanto para el herido como para los otros. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y cargó al chico en su espalda. Una parte de sí mismo se arrepintió en cuanto se encaminó hacia la dirección opuesta al bosque pero valía la pena salvar al que tenía más cerca antes que marcharse y no salvar a nadie.

* * *

Bakugou había escuchado atentamente y sin interrumpir la propuesta del príncipe. Fue un acontecimiento nunca antes visto pero el humano no lo mencionó. Podía notar su cuerpo tenso con cada respiración. Cuando guardó silencio, fue momento del rubio de hablar:

-Lo que me pides… esta alianza… no puedo tomar una decisión yo solo. Esto no me afecta a mí exclusivamente, también a todos los que viven bajo mi liderazgo. Si tengo que decidir ahora mismo, la respuesta es no –el de pelo bicolor habría preferido una respuesta en aquél momento, algo que pudiera poner sobre la mesa para demostrar a su padre que podía lograr cosas que él nunca había podido. Pero entendía que Bakugou no quisiera decidir sobre el futuro de su pueblo sin contar con todos ellos. Lo tocó en el hombro, apretando con firmeza:

-Entiendo la posición en la que estás y admiro la consideración hacia tu gente. Puedes volver, consultarlo con ellos, formar un consejo… solo te pido que me des una respuesta, tanto si es negativa como positiva.

-Cuenta con ello –el demonio aceptó el gesto y aguantó las ganas de decir alguno de sus comentarios. Sonrió de medio lado muy a su pesar. Si Deku viera lo que había conseguido… ¿se sentiría orgulloso? ¿Asustado? ¿Quizás… feliz? No sabía por qué había pensado en él, no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. Shoto volvió a hablar, devolviéndolo al presente. Después de concretar la fecha en la que volverían a verse, dieron por finalizada aquella improvisada reunión. Mientras su majestad volvía a subir las escaleras para prepararse y atender a más gente, el jefe se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Se giró antes de salir para mirarlo, de nuevo en su trono. Se preguntó cómo habría sido estar en el otro lado, ser él un humano y gobernar sobre tanto. Aunque Bakugou no podía saberlo, aquella sería la última vez que vería aquella sala, aquél trono, a aquél chico... al menos en términos de amistad.

El tiempo que Midoriya necesitó para poder volver a moverse le pareció una vida entera. Tooru no se había apartado de la puerta, escuchando todos los sonidos del exterior. Por desgracia ella no destacaba por su oído ni por ser una gran estratega pero en ningún momento se permitió perder el valor que había ido acumulando desde que se había desnudado para seguir a Izuku y su captora.

-Creo que ya… puedo ponerme de pie –la poca sangre que le quedaba había vuelto a circular con normalidad. Aunque el de pelo verde habría dado cualquier cosa por algo para beber, sabía que podría ocuparse de eso más adelante, cuando estuvieran lejos.

-¿Puedes andar?

-Tendré que poder –se mantuvo de pie sin problemas pero sus primeros pasos fueron tambaleantes, indecisos. La muchacha lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta, poniendo uno de sus brazos por encima de sus propios hombros y aguantando parte de su peso.

-Si llegara otra vez… quiero que te alejes de mí y no hagas ningún ruido.

-Pero…

-¡No, escucha! Eres mi única opción, si vuelven a capturarme tienes que aprovechar la luz para volver y decirle a… alguien, dónde está la cabaña –estuvo a punto de decir "Kacchan" pero él estaba lejos de allí, no podría ir a salvarlo. Así que tendría que salvarse a sí mismo.

El sol lo cegó durante unos instantes, parecía más brillante que de costumbre. Sus primeros pasos hicieron crujir la tierra con tanta fuerza que pareció que se pudo oír en todo el bosque.

-Tranquilo, despacio –la chica invisible tenía tanta prisa como él por salir de allí pero no podían permitirse el lujo de correr. Cada paso que daban los alejaba de la cabaña y, aunque solo habían dado unos cuantos, se sentían poco a poco mejor. La esperanza les daba fuerza para continuar.

* * *

Todoroki despidió a sus invitados por la mañana, después de ultimar detalles con Bakugou. No salió del castillo y tampoco los invitó a desayunar pero sospechaba que de haberlo hecho habría sido rechazado. Momo se ofreció a guiarlos hasta la puerta de la muralla que rodeaba al pueblo y nadie lo discutió. Aunque ella iba delante, era Katsuki el que marcaba el ritmo y la dirección. Pasaron por las calles más concurridas, por en medio de todo el mundo, haciendo que la incomodidad se extendiera a su paso.

-¿Era esto necesario? –susurró el pelirrojo a su amigo. Una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus colmillos respondió que sí.

-Espero que, al salir de aquí, os comportéis con las patrullas que os podéis cruzar en el camino al muro.

-No os preocupéis, seremos muy cuidadosos con ellos –el doble sentido hizo fruncir el ceño de la joven pero se mordió la lengua para no entrar al trapo. Solo se sentiría segura cuando cruzaran y los perdiera de vista.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta mientras los soldados encargados ponían en marcha la enorme rueda que, enrollando una gruesa cadena, abría poco a poco el enorme portón.

-Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad –Ojiro se había sentido más cómodo de lo que había esperado y sentía la necesidad de agradecerlo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la joven soldado. Aquello lo decepcionó, los humanos se conocían por su tendencia a ser orgullosos y soberbios pero esperaba otro trato después de haberse comportado como lo habían hecho.

-Nos veremos pronto –el rubio de ojos rojos se lo dijo mientras hacía un movimiento teatral para que su capa ondeara al viento. "Ojalá no sea cierto" pidió en silencio la chica, mientras esperaba a que se alejaran por el camino.

* * *

El príncipe recorría los pasillos buscando a su padre, el rey. Quería ponerlo al día sobre la visita de los demonios, el acuerdo que le había propuesto y los futuros planes que podrían hacer si contaban con su apoyo. Pero nadie lograba decirle el lugar concreto donde estaba. La biblioteca, el pasillo del ala sur, su estudio… después de media hora dando vueltas, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba raro. Siempre se cruzaba a los mismos sirvientes que, casualmente, le comentaban que había visto a su padre en la otra punta del castillo.

-¿Has visto a mi padre? –fue Yaoyorozu a la que preguntó cuando se cruzaron un rato después.

-Me temo que no, su majestad –se iba a marchar para continuar con sus tareas pero el otro la agarró del brazo y la obligó a esconderse tras una esquina. Cuando la chica se quiso quejar, le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio:

-Escucha –desde el pasillo del que venían les llegaron un par de voces:

-El príncipe está preguntando por su padre, no sé cuánto podremos entretenerlo antes de que note su ausencia.

-El rey nos matará si su hijo descubre a dónde ha ido –los dos sirvientes se quedaron callados, un escalofrío los había recorrido al imaginar la ira que acompañaría a su monarca si se enteraba. Se alejaron cuchicheando y fue entonces cuando Todoroki pudo respirar. La chica tocó su pecho suavemente para que la mirara:

-¿Qué está pasando? –en sus ojos pudo leer la inseguridad que provocaba saber que su padre podía estar metido en algo gordo.

-Últimamente mi padre se ha estado comportando de forma extraña pero no sé qué puede estar tramando.

-¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con Midoriya y los demonios?

-Quizás sí… ten un ojo puesto en cualquier movimiento extraño que veas y, por favor, ten cuidado. Yo mientras meditaré sobre qué decisión debería tomar a continuación –acarició la mejilla de su chica suavemente, con dulzura, mientras ella sonreía.

-Ve con cuidado tú también –lo abrazó con un movimiento rápido y después se alejó de allí. Si tenía que elegir entre la lealtad al rey y sus sentimientos por el príncipe, el joven ganaría claramente. Sin embargo, aún era pronto para pensar en algo así, la mejor decisión en ese momento era mantenerse atenta a todo. Suspiró, justo parecía que habían estado más tranquilos con los demonios allí que ahora sin ellos.

* * *

Midoriya y Tooru caminaban despacio pero avanzando. Cuando el sol marcaba el comienzo de la tarde, se detuvieron para descansar bajo un árbol. No habían encontrado agua y el chico empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la deshidratación. La chica no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que estaba perdida y que no lograba averigua si habían andado en la dirección correcta o no. Por suerte (o por desgracia) no se habían encontrado con su captora.

-Gracias por pararte a descansar, es por mi culpa que llevemos este ritmo.

-No te preocupes –hizo gestos con las manos para quitarle hierro al asunto hasta que recordó que no podía verla.

-¿Tienes frío? –la joven contestó que no. No era realmente así, sí que había pasado frío, sobre todo la pasada noche, pero ahora con el sol fuera se sentía mejor. Por supuesto habría preferido estar vestida pero por suerte era algo que había asimilado hacía tiempo: su "desnudez" no lo era en absoluto.

Izuku tragó saliva y la garganta se le resecó otro poco. Habría dado casi cualquier cosa por un poco de agua para calmar su sed. Se rascó los ojos, también los tenía secos. Cuando la chica se quedaba callada y solo podía oír su respiración, se preguntaba a veces si de verdad estaba allí.

-¿Crees que ya habrán notado nuestra ausencia? –la voz femenina tembló suavemente, como una hoja movida por la suave brisa.

-Estoy seguro, esta mañana alguien habrá ido a tu cabaña a buscarte. O te habrán echado en falta durante las tareas.

-O a ti –asintió. Durante la noche era poco probable pero al ser ya de día, cada hora que pasaba los acercaba más a una posible partida de búsqueda centrada en el bosque.

-Puede que lo más prudente sea encontrar una zona conocida y quedarnos allí hasta que lleguen.

-Si llegamos a una zona en la que haya estado ya antes, podría orientarme y no habría problema para volver –se interrumpió. Acababa de admitir en voz alta que estaba perdida. -¡No! No me refería a que…

-Tranquila. Lo sé –sabía que no lo estaba llevando de vuelta. Que solo trataba de que se alejaran de la cabaña y de la posible zona en la que la psicópata que lo había secuestrado acostumbraba a moverse. -No te preocupes. Lo importante es que no nos encuentre. Después podremos ver cómo nos orientamos. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? –su compañera de viaje iba a contestar cuando, de repente, todos los pájaros de los árboles de alrededor volaron de repente. La calma del bosque se vio alterada por una extraña vibración que sacudió el aire cerca de donde estaban. El muchacho humano se levantó, atento a cualquier movimiento. Pero lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras, incapaces de asimilar todo lo que pasaba: frente a ellos aparecieron, de la nada, un grupo de soldados a caballo aparecieron entre los árboles. Los seguían dos figuras encapuchadas también cabalgando y por último, un hombre grande que apenas ocultaba su rostro.

-El… el…

-Midoriya, ¿qué pasa? –el susurro de la joven fue apenas audible. No estaban tan cerca como para verlos pero sí lo suficiente para poder escucharlos.

-Es… el rey.

* * *

Los demonios seguían su camino, sin bajar el ritmo. Acercarse lentamente a su hogar, a su tierra, calmaba los nervios del jefe poco a poco. Sabía que no se terminaría de relajar hasta que pudiera estrechar entre sus brazos al chico de pelo verde.

Kirishima no había querido mencionar nada pero notaba el bosque extraño, diferente. Como si hubiera presencias a su alrededor, inquietas sombras que se movían a descompás. Al principio, cerca de la muralla, no lo había notado tanto pero sí conforme se iban alejando. Los olores también estaban cambiando. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?

-¿También lo has notado? –preguntaba el rubio de la cola, mirando al dragón. Asintió en silencio. A él también se le había erizado la piel con el paso de las horas. Sus pies continuaban moviéndose pero no se sentía mejor al alejarse del terreno humano.

-No se lo digas a Bakugou, parece que aún no se ha percatado –susurró cuando se alejaron de él unos pasos. Ojiro estuvo de acuerdo, el jefe había pasado por unos momentos de tensión complicados en presencia del príncipe y su mente bullía con pensamientos de todo tipo.

Katsuki había fingido no escucharlos. Él también había notado las perturbaciones en el bosque y sus criaturas, pero aquella zona no era de su incumbencia, formaba parte del terreno de su majestad el rey. No se iba a meter con ese tema porque su trabajo empezaba al otro lado del muro. Si llegaba y notaba lo mismo, entonces se lo pensaría.

-¿Qué os parece si paramos? –estaba atardeciendo pero se habían encontrado con más patrullas de lo que esperaban y los rodeos que habían tenido que dar los habían retrasado. Todavía podrían haber avanzado un poco más porque quedaba luz pero no valía la pena.

-Podremos continuar cuando las patrullas vuelvan. De noche será más fácil esquivarlas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –los tres se acomodaron en una zona con árboles frondosos. No encendieron fuego y solo comieron de sus provisiones frías.

-Cuando quede poco para llegar al muro puedo llevaros volando, el último tramo lo haremos mucho más deprisa –la cola del joven se movió inconscientemente ante la idea de llegar pronto.

-¿Tienes ganas de ver a Tooru? –no pudo evitar sonreír un poco avergonzado.

-Es la primera vez que salgo para una audiencia –Bakugou se sintió identificado con el tono preocupado de su voz. Era la primera vez que dejaba a alguien _especial_ en la aldea. Otras veces habían salido con Tokoyami y no había entendido por qué le inquietaba tanto cuando retrasaban algún día la vuelta. Ahora podía sentir su desasosiego, su inquietud. Él quería llegar lo antes posible, encontrarselo todo en orden y no seguir pensando en las distintas formas en las que Deku podía hacerse daño.

* * *

-Escúchame Tooru, esto es importante –susurró Midoriya cuando superaron los primeros minutos de confusión. Que el rey estuviera allí, tan cerca de la cabaña de su captora era una coincidencia demasiado extraña. No quería pensar que su soberano estuviera conspirando contra la aldea de Kacchan pero tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

-Si el rey nos encuentra, si nos viera y me capturan… quiero que nos sigas hasta que reconozcas algo. Un árbol, un camino… lo que sea. Y entonces debes irte y volver a la aldea.

-Pero Mi…

-¡No! –fue un murmullo, prácticamente inaudible, pero con mucha fuerza. El pánico paralizó el cuerpo invisible, que se quedó helado de repente. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de su rey? ¿Sería peor que la loca de la cabaña?

"Ojalá no nos descubra" rezó mentalmente el de pelo verde, sentado contra un árbol, dándole la espalda al pelotón que se había quedado parado a unos metros. La voz del rey, profunda y regia, llegó como si estuviera sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué camino debemos seguir ahora? –una figura encapuchada, de las que lo había acompañado a caballo, se bajó y caminó lentamente. Tocó un árbol y de la profundidad de su capucha salió lo que parecía un cordón o una cuerda. Tooru ahogó un grito, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? –la chica caminó lentamente para rodear el tronco y agacharse junto a su compañero.

-Creo que sé quién acompaña a tu rey –no entendía a qué se refería.

-Fíjate en ella –el chico no estaba seguro de volver a ponerse a la vista pero le pudo la curiosidad. Giró suavemente para mirar. La figura encapuchada con la extraña cuerda se alejó del pelotón, caminando lentamente. Se quitó entonces la capucha, dejando a la vista una cabellera corta morada y unos ojos también oscuros. Unas marcas surcaban sus mejillas pero lo más extraño eran los apéndices que parecían colgar de sus orejas.

-Es Jirou –dijo en un sollozo. -Se marchó de la aldea hace tiempo, nos traicionó para estar con los humanos. Ayudó a cazar a… muchos de nosotros –aquellas últimas palabras lo aplastaron como una losa. ¿Una traidora junto al rey, en la zona de la cabaña de la rubia? Aquello cada olía peor.

-En cuanto se marchen…

-Silencio –dijo en voz alta la muchacha. Tocó suavemente la corteza de un árbol, como una caricia, para después clavarle la punta de sus conectores. La armadura de sus muñecas brilló y se pudo ver una espada cuando el viento movió su capa.

Se concentró en el interior, las raíces y todo lo que había a su alrededor. Las hormigas, lombrices, roedores… hasta llegar a un corazón que latía con fuerza, cada vez más nervioso. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que automáticamente se escondieron tras el árbol.

-Tooru, por favor, sigue al pie de la letra lo que te he dicho.

-¿Por qué tan de repente…?

-¡Tras ese árbol hay un chico! –el aludido se puso de pie y corrió, por puro instinto, para desviar la atención de su amiga. Sin embargo los soldados no tardaron mucho en capturarlo. Lo llevaron ante el rey que no pudo creer su suerte.

-¡Soltadme! –las heridas de los brazos se abrieron cuando lo agarraron para arrastrarlo hasta su presencia. El hombre se agachó para sujetar su la barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tú solo? ¿Cómo has escapado? –si había huido por su cuenta, era un chico sagaz y temerario. Rió con satisfacción mientras el de ojos claros rezaba porque no detectaran a su compañera de huida. Miró entonces su rostro, los brazos surcados de cortes, el pecho…

-Quiero que algunos se queden por la zona, atrapad a esa inútil y traedla ante mí sin demora –castigaría a esa ingrata por desobedecer sus órdenes.

-El resto podemos irnos, esto era lo que andábamos buscando. Volvamos. ¿Cuándo podrás volver a teletransportarnos? –el mago empezó a balbucear bajo su capa. Se hartó enseguida de sus tonterías.

-Iremos a pie entonces, procura que no sea mucho –lo ataron y subieron a Izuku al caballo de la chica, que caminaría a partir de ese momento. No se quejó, tampoco parecía molesta por ello. Los soldados abrían la marcha, detrás iba Jirou y el mago. El rey llevaba atadas las riendas del caballo que cargaba con el rehén. Tooru corrió hacia ellos y saltó, en un momento de valor, para sentarse tras él. Nadie hizo ningún gesto, parecieron no notarlo.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí –lo rodeó con los brazos suavemente para agarrarse a él. Había subido sobre Kirishima en su forma de dragón, un caballo no era difícil para ella. Agradeció en silencio la insistencia del pelirrojo para que todos supieran subir y bajar de él en pleno vuelo. Se relajaron, dentro de la tensión del momento. No notaron que la chica de la misma condición de la invisible, se había girado para mirarlos. Después sonrió con nostalgia y continuó en silencio.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Hacia dónde girará esta historia? ¿Qué se encontrará Bakugou al volver?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 20! Gracias por leer x3 Me gustaría mucho saber qué os va pareciendo el rumbo de la historia, nos acercamos a un momento que me apetece mucho escribir.


	20. Capítulo 20: Un latido a descompás

Martes de nuevo capítulo, yay! Tengo noticias, al final me contratan en el sitio donde dije en el anterior capítulo que nos habían "timado"; por suerte (o por desgracia) no han prescindido de mí. No es el mejor trabajo del mundo ni el sueldo es una pasada pero es trabajo :S

Esto significa que a partir de la semana que viene tendré que dedicar unas cuantas horas al día a trabajar y prepararme por lo que quizás tenga que bajar el ritmo de actualizaciones. Pero de todas formas tendré vacaciones en Navidad y quiero avanzar trabajo para compensar que a partir de Enero trabajaré más horas que este mes.

Este fic ha superado la increíble cifra de ¡3000 vistas! ¿No os parece una pasada? A mí sí, wow! Por eso había pensado en preparar alguna historia corta como regalo de Navidad para vosotros *corazón* *corazón* ¿qué os parecería? La publicaría más de cara a las fechas señaladas, más simbólico (?) ¿Qué os parece? Si os gusta la idea, hacédmelo saber en un review *corazón*

Toca agradecer en este capítulo a **myoui1995** por sus follows y favs (a mí y al fic). Y también a **keraleta** por su mensaje *corazón* ¡Espero que pronto te pongas al día!

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 20!

* * *

Cap. 20: Un latido a descompás

En plena noche comenzaron de nuevo la marcha. Kirishima se estiró antes, le habría encantado transformarse y estirar un poco las alas. Ojiro sentía también el entumecimiento por la humedad y el frío, una hoguera no sonaba mal en ese momento.

-Cuidado con las patrullas que aún quedan, si tenemos que presentarnos y explicar nuestra ruta nos retrasaría mucho.

-Descuida –el pelirrojo cogió sus pertenencias y se las ató a la espalda.

-En marcha –aumentaron la velocidad pronto, sus ojos de demonio podían ver gracias a la luna llena.

* * *

-Midoriya… puedo desatarte –la noche avanzaba a la par que ellos. El bosque se cernía sobre el grupo, que avanzaba alumbrado con antorchas y lámparas de aceite. Aún no habían pasado por ninguna zona reconocible y el chico cada vez se movía menos en la silla, forcejeaba menos con las ataduras. Respiraba más deprisa, le costaba mantener la vista en el camino, todo le daba vueltas.

-Si me desataras… me caeré –su voz sonó rasposa, la garganta había pasado de estar seca a ser polvo.

-¿Estás bien? –por toda respuesta el chico se puso de lado y, con una arcada, habría vomitado de tener algo en estómago. El rey lo escuchó y se giró, para verlo dejado caer de un lado.

-¡Oye!

-Por favor… agua –el monarca hizo parar a todos e indicó que le dieran de beber. Si se moría en el camino, todo su plan se iría al traste. Tooru se quedó muy, muy quieta, aguantando la respiración todo el tiempo que el soldado estuvo cerca de su caballo. Al principio, el agua lo hizo atragantarse, después la bebió aún a riesgo de vomitar de verdad. Cuando vació la pequeña cantimplora, el soldado lo miró con desagrado:

-Suficiente –el chico humano quería más pero no dijo nada. Notaba la tensión del cuerpo de su acompañante y cuanto más estuviera el hombre cerca, más posibilidades había de notar que no iba solo.

La joven susurraba cada pocos metros que aún no reconocía nada, solo para mantener al otro centrado en algo. La deshidratación todavía seguía nublando su mente.

* * *

Al amanecer, cuando estaba a punto de romper el alba y el frío era más intenso, vieron el muro. En aquella zona medía el triple del que estaba cerca de la aldea de Bakugou, además de tener muchas más plantas alrededor y un aspecto más amenazante.

-¿Cómo pasaremos por aquí, su majestad? –los caballos no podían saltar ese obstáculo y dejarlos allí no era una opción. El mago tragó saliva, aún no podía llevarlos a todos hasta el castillo y el rey haría que lo encerraran en el torreón si se enteraba que todavía no podía usar su magia.

Endeavor se bajó y se mesó el bigote rojo. El inútil de su hechicero todavía no podría llevarlos hasta su territorio, había ido a traerse al más torpe. Caminó hasta el muro, tocó la piedra y barajó la posibilidad de intentar hacer un agujero. ¿Cómo de grande tendría que ser para que los animales pudieran pasar?

-Tooru –susurró entonces Izuku. -Es el momento, tienes que bajarte.

-Pero no puedo dejarte sólo, quién sabe lo que te harán o dónde te meterán.

-Si no lo haces ahora, después será mucho más difícil. Y si tú no los avisas… nadie sabrá dónde empezar a buscar. Los prisioneros suelen ser encerrados en el torreón más alto…

-Tengo miedo –era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta. El chico lo sabía, se sentía igual.

-Llévate mi colgante. Te protegerá de los ataques.

-No me refería a eso.

-Lo sé –pero lo cogió de todas formas. Sin la piedra contra su piel, se sintió desnudo y abandonado de repente. La chica se la ató alrededor de la muñeca y colocó una de las piernas al otro lado. Miró el suelo y a los soldados. La oirían caer, pisar las hojas. La luna ya no alumbraba el camino y aún no se vía. Pero no podía alejarse mucho del muro si quería encontrar algo conocido.

-Ahora, vamos, ¡ahora! –la voz del joven fue un soplo de valor, el empujón que necesitaba. Él dependía totalmente de ella, confiaba en que volvería con ayuda y no pensaba fallar. Golpeó en suelo con los pies descalzos, flexionó las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse con una mano para no caer. Se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo y corrió junto al muro, hacia el lado izquierdo. El de pelo verde siguió el sonido de sus pasos pero justo vio a la joven demonio que acompañaba al rey correr en la misma dirección.

-¡Tooru, cuidado! –el grito rasgado llegó hasta sus oídos. Se giró y vio cómo la chica se acercaba más y más.

-¿A dónde vas? –gritó un soldado.

-Silencio, déjala –el hombre había notado la inquietud de la joven. Y no solían fallar sus instintos.

La chica invisible sabía que descalza no podría ganar en velocidad. Pero tenía la ventaja de la, todavía, oscuridad.

-No puedes escapar.

-Jirou –hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pronunciaba bien su nombre. Era una de las desventajas de vivir entre humanos. -Me vas a tener que disculpar pero no tengo tiempo para dedicarte –se había parado y vuelto hacia ella, que mantenía su lámpara apuntando hacia adelante para tratar de adivinar sus siguientes pasos.

Vio venir su ataque, sus apéndices se alargaron mientras ella corría hacia el último montón de hojarasca que se había movido. Tooru tensó los músculos, movió mucho los pies y en cuanto tuvo al alcance una de sus extensiones, la agarró con fuerza. Esto sorprendió mucho a la atacante, que no le dio tiempo a reponerse del contacto cuando se vio tirada hacia adelante. Recibió una patada en la boca del estómago, con más fuerza de la que creyó que tendría.

-Maldita sea –se había quedado sin aire. Fue la oportunidad que aprovechó la joven para escapar, después de apagar con la tierra la fuente de luz. Sus pasos se alejaron, en zigzag. Después, de repente, parecían oírse en lo alto de los árboles, en el suelo, por todas partes. Alejándose con decisión, pronto el sol salió y los pájaros con su piar dieron por zanjada la persecución. Se había escapado.

-La he subestimado, nunca pensé que habría mejorado tanto…

-¿Se te ha ido de las manos? –Endeavor golpeó a la chica en la cara, tirándola al suelo. Apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada, sabía el castigo por su error. Habría preferido correr también pero solo podía ir junto a su rey. Éste se acercó al caballo donde Midoriya respiraba con alivio.

-Nunca pensé que llevarías un polizón. Tenía un ojo puesto en ti porque creía que tratarías de escaparte, en cualquier momento. Pero quedarte para que una invisible se marchara…

-Lamento no haber estado a la altura, majestad –lo agarró por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Apretó hasta que se quejó y después lo soltó con desprecio.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Que el mago nos lleve al otro lado del muro y seguiremos a partir de ahí. ¡Deprisa! –deseó haber podido correr también. Aunque se hubiera perdido, estar a aquél lado del muro lo hacía sentir en cierta manera cerca de sus amigos y de él. No se había permitido ni un solo bajón, en ningún momento, porque pensar en Bakugou lo llenaba de incertidumbre y miedo.

El hechicero hizo todo lo que pudo para adelantar camino, cuanto más cerca menor sería su castigo. Comprobaron que el muchacho no había aguantado bien y se había desmallado. A una orden del rey lo cubrieron con una manta para que, de encontrarse con una patrulla, no lo vieran.

* * *

Notaron las vibraciones en el aire, presencias y restos de magia.

-¿Una patrulla con hechicero? –Kirishima dudaba de que un grupo de soldados de bajo rango fueran acompañados por alguien así pero la magia era casi imposible de ocultar. Estaban aún lejos del muro y por un camino poco transitado, amaneciendo y en un momento en el que casi todos habían estado pendientes de su visita.

-¿Deberíamos dar un rodeo? –Ojiro no quería encontrarse con más humanos armados, ya había tenido suficiente.

-No tenemos tiempo, subiremos e iremos por los árboles –el rubio de ojos rojos se sentía inquieto de nuevo. Lleno de incertidumbre, tenía la sensación de que deberían echar un vistazo a esa patrulla pero era ridículo interesarse por un puñado de soldados. Algo tiraba de él en la dirección que llevaban pero más despacio, para no pasar de largo al grupo de soldados.

Poco a poco iba amaneciendo, el frío apretó cuando estaba a punto de salir el sol. Kirishima se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y frotó sus manos una contra la otra, para que recuperaran el calor. Los dos rubios estaban parados en los árboles cercanos, en ramas más altas que la suya.

-No nos queda mucho para llegar al muro, ahora que ha salido el sol puedo ver mejor.

-Lo sé, ya estamos cerca –llegó hasta sus oídos el resoplido de un caballo, acompañado de pasos con armadura.

-Son soldados y llevan un mago. Parece que son los que hemos sentido antes. Ojiro, ¿hueles eso? ¿Dulzón? Es la magia, se pega a ellos y es imposible de ocultar.

-Nunca había olido algo así.

-¿No notáis nada más? Un olor metálico –el de ojos rojos se dejó caer alguna rama más para estar cerca del suelo. Vio a los hombres, una figura encapuchada a pie y otras dos a caballo. Y al final, un jinete que no guiaba a su montura. Su silueta estaba oculta por una manta o quizás una capa. No se movía, podría estar inconsciente o desmayado. Y olía a sangre. Fresca y coagulada. Sangre humana, así que era uno de ellos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, un latido a descompás que instaló un dolor sordo en su pecho. Tragó saliva y se tocó la piel, helada a pesar del sol que ya empezaba a mitigar el frío de la madrugada.

-¿Bakugou? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé –contestó sin pensar. Porque era la pura verdad, no sabía qué había traído ese sentimiento de pérdida a su corazón. Aquella silueta que se alejaba lentamente lo había llenado de soledad, había sido un soplo, un aire helado, que quemó todo a su paso. Y vino acompañado de la imperiosa necesidad de correr tras ese caballo, tras ese desconocido, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Sigamos adelante –Katsuki fue el último en ponerse en marcha. Ya no podía ver al grupo pero el olor a sangre no se disipaba. Volvió a agarrarse el pecho, pensó en Deku. No sabía la razón pero su imagen no se le iba de la cabeza. Quería verlo. "Necesito verte" pensó antes de correr tras sus compañeros.

* * *

Hagakure no sabía hacia dónde ir. Volvió sobre sus pasos cuando vio que el muro crecía. Desde pequeños les explicaban en la aldea que el muro había sido grande mucho tiempo atrás pero el paso de los años y las inclemencias del tiempo había debilitado su estructura. Y la parte que quedaba más cerca de su hogar fue maltratada por los humanos que cruzaban para cazar. Y los alrededores, por lo que si una vez se perdían pero encontraban el muro, lo único que debían hacer era caminar pegados a él. Si no disminuía, lo mejor era darse la vuelta porque varios kilómetros tanto a derecha como a izquierda de la parte más baja, iba poco a poco siendo más bajo.

No sabía si podría aguantar otra noche a la intemperie, sin ropa ni provisiones. Por eso no quería parar, tenía que seguir corriendo. Solo se detenía cuando sus pulmones quemaban pero en cuanto volvían otra vez a tener oxígeno, continuaba su camino. Apretaba el colgante del muchacho con fuerza, como un amuleto.

* * *

Atardeciendo ese día, Tokoyami y su pequeño grupo no habían encontrado nada en los alrededores. No quería alejarse demasiado de la aldea pero había dos desaparecidos que necesitaban ayuda también.

-Volved, yo daré una última vuelta por el muro antes de regresar –una vez que se quedó solo, caminó los metros que lo separaban de la parte más baja. Miró alrededor, pronto sería demasiado tarde para alejarse pero quería volver a intentarlo. Subió al muro y miró en ambas direcciones. ¿Qué camino sería mejor? Negó con la cabeza y tomó el camino que le quedaba más cerca, recorriendo el muro desde arriba a la máxima velocidad.

* * *

Bakugou aceptó que Kirishima se convirtiera en dragón antes de llegar a la zona que les daba la seguridad de que no lo verían desde ningún camino. Estaba harto de aquél viaje que lo había hecho sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo. Desde que se habían encontrado a los soldados, había aumentado mucho su necesidad de ver al muchacho, de comprobar que estaba bien.

-Me moría de ganas de volar un poco –les dijo cuando se subían sobre él. Estiró las alas y alzó el vuelo suavemente, prestando la cola para que subieran desde los árboles.

-¿Cuándo creéis que llegaremos? –preguntó el rubio de cola acomodándose la tela que usaba para taparse la boca.

-Esta noche –contestó secamente su jefe. No dijeron nada más, solo disfrutaron de las vistas y de la sensación de estar cada vez más cerca de casa.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando la joven invisible empezó a notar la fatiga. Los sonidos del bosque habían aumentado con la oscuridad pero no había sufrido ningún ataque hasta ese momento. Tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Las rodillas se arañaron con las piedras y la muchacha ahogó un sollozo.

-¡Maldita sea! –se frotó los ojos con rabia, no era momento para algo así. Dolorida, se levantó y comenzó a andar otra vez. Las plantas de los pies empezaban también a resentirse y habría dado cualquier cosa por llevar sus botas puestas.

Unos pasos la hicieron detenerse. No veía demasiado así que se pegó al muro para no darle la espalda al bosque. Intentó regular su respiración para que los sonidos no la delataran. Al final optó por taparse la boca. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más pero lo escuchaba sobre su cabeza. Se giró lentamente y miró hacia arriba. Recortada contra la luz de la luna, apareció una sombra con pico y largos brazos. Y un minuto después, una figura de carne y hueso se puso a contraluz a su altura.

-¿Tokoyami? –el chico pájaro se paró en seco, casi se cae del muro. Miró hacia abajo pero no vio nada.

-¿Hay… alguien ahí? –saltó al suelo y se puso en guardia. Paseó la vista a lo largo del muro sin localizar a nadie, solo una leve respiración.

-Toko… Tokoyami.

-¿Tooru? –bajó la guardia y se quedó totalmente quieto. -¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí –dio unos cuantos pasos y se agarró a su ropa al ver que no se movía en su dirección.

-¿Estás bien? –notó su cuerpo helado así que la apartó un poco para quitarse el poncho que llevaba puesto y dárselo.

-Tokoyami…

-Primero ponte esto, estás helada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Midoriya? –la invisible se vio abrumada por todo lo que había pasado y rompió a llorar. El calor de su ropa la hizo ser consciente del frío que había pasado. No encontraba las palabras para explicarse.

-Él… él no… –lo agarró cuando vio que buscaba al muchacho. -No está aquí. Se lo llevaron… no pude ayudarlo.

-Está bien, tranquila. Volvamos a la aldea –se giró para cargarla a su espalda. Ella aceptó en silencio, sus pies agradecieron el descanso. El joven fue todo lo deprisa que le permitió el peso extra, que rodeó con su sombra para arroparla. No dejaba de llorar pero pudo hablarle sobre el secuestro. Las horas de tortura, la huída, sus heridas, el ataque, el rey… y Jirou.

-¿Jirou…? No puede ser… –pero lo era. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Tokoyami… ¿cómo se lo vamos a decir a Bakugou? –se apretó contra él, preocupada. No obtuvo respuesta, el cerebro del ave trabajaba a mil por hora en aquél momento.

* * *

Vieron las antorchas antes de lo que habrían visto el poblado. A esas horas, casi de madrugada, que las antorchas estuvieran encendidas no era buena señal.

-Tranquilo, Bakugou –Kirishima notó la tensión de sus piernas, la fuerza con la que se agarraba a él.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –aquello que sentía, que no se iba, atenazó más su corazón.

-Pronto llegaremos –el otro rubio también estaba inquieto pero dependían del dragón para llegar. Tardaron bastante y cuando el animal dio la tercera vuelta para volver a intentar aterrizar, Katsuki no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Acércate!

-Sabes que no puedo aterrizar por aquí.

-¡No es para que tú aterrices! –y saltó. Con la capa al viento y la expresión concentrada, dejándolos atónitos.

-¿Pero qué haces? –no escuchó lo que el otro jinete dijo. La velocidad ensordeció todo a su alrededor. Estaba cerca de las primeras cabañas, así que cambió de dirección con una explosión. Llevaba solo unos días sin poder explotar nada pero sentía que había perdido práctica. Aminoró cuando vio que se acercaba al suelo y ya había visto, a la luz de la luna, que era una zona con pocos árboles.

-¡Maldita sea! –necesitó algunas explosiones más para acabar aterrizando en el suelo. Sus botas aguantaron el impacto pero tuvo que rodar sobre sí mismo para no hacerse daño. Se quedó tumbado unos segundos, en el suelo, boca arriba, para recuperar el aliento. Por fin, ¡por fin había llegado! Nunca había hecho el viaje tan rápido y sin embargo ahora habría preferido unos minutos más para calmarse.

Se levantó y empezó a correr hacia las luces del fuego a todo el perímetro de la aldea. Pronto distinguió algunas siluetas: la rana bajita, el pelo rizado y las antenas de la chica de piel rara. La cabeza con forma de pájaro de Tokoyami… fue el primero que lo vio.

-Bakugou –dio un paso hacia él.

-Ya hemos llegado, solo me he adelantado un poco. Tengo algo importante que contaros y parece que vosotros también pero antes quiero pasar por mi cabaña –no mencionó que lo que de verdad quería era ver al de pelo verde.

-Espera Bakugou –Tsuyu caminó hacia él para que se detuviera. Solo aminoró el paso.

-No tardaré.

-¡Por favor! Es importante –resopló y obedeció a su pesar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué pasa? –nadie habló. Todos estaban muy serios y aunque no tenían el valor para hablar, todos parecían tener algo que decir.

-Me voy –se puso a caminar de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

-Pero…

-Será mejor que esperemos a que lo vea por sí mismo –Tsuyu, Tokoyami y casi todos los que había por los alrededores siguieron sus pasos lentamente. Mina llevaba de la mano a Tooru, que trataba de mantener el tipo.

-¿Deku? –abrió el cierre de la puerta y entró despacio, para avisar de su presencia. Una oscuridad inusualmente fría lo recibió. ¿No había encendido el fuego?

-¡Deku! –fue a su cuarto pero todo estaba extrañamente desordenado. Parte de sus cosas estaban en la cama, la chimenea tenía ceniza y había una quietud rara.

-Bakugou –la voz del de cabeza de pájaro le llegó desde fuera. -Ha pasado algo mientras estabais fuera.

-¿Dónde está? –salió al exterior y notó entonces el ambiente, la tensión. Una voz empezó a sollozar. Buscó alrededor pero no la encontraba hasta que vio algo flotando junto a Mina: el colgante que le dio al chico humano. Se volvió hacia el que antes lo había llamado y lo agarró por los brazos.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Hagakure empezó a llorar y cada lágrima que caía congeló poco a poco el corazón del jefe.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Ya hemos llegado a los 20 capítulos? ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvar a Midoriya?

¡Las respuestas en el capítulo 21! Gracias por leer x3 Poco a poco vamos avanzando.


	21. Capítulo 21: Instinto animal

Martes de nuevo capítulo, yay! Siento no haber venido la semana pasada, el trabajo nuevo y el viaje que hice el primer finde me han dejado muy muerta. He necesitado unos cuantos días para reponer energía.

Quiero avanzar mucho estas vacaciones pero no sé si podré, tengo mucho trabajo en casa.

Por cierto, nadie me ha dicho nada sobre el pequeño fic que quería subir como "regalito" a los lectores. ¿Eso significa que no os apetecería leerla? TT^TT

Toca agradecer en este capítulo a **Bookshoujo** por su follow y fav. Y también a **Makorin** por su review *corazón* Lo pasamos mal con Deku y me temo que en este capi también te haré sufrir un poquito.

Sin más vueltas, ¡el capítulo número 21!

* * *

Cap. 21: Instinto animal

Midoriya despertó con la luz. Tenía las piernas entumecidas por tantas horas cabalgando pero al menos no tenía que andar. Volvió a pedir agua pero esta vez se la negaron.

-Queda poco para llegar –enfocó la vista y reconoció los caminos que quedaban cerca de la muralla. Suspiró, mareado. Se preguntó si su amiga invisible habría logrado encontrar alguna zona conocida para regresar a la aldea. También pasó por su mente el viaje de Bakugou. ¿Seguiría todavía por la zona? Si se encontraran quizás podría ayudarlo… sonrió con tristeza. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que pudiera enfrentarse al rey y su guardia? Era mucho mejor que estuviera ya de vuelta. Entonces le preocupó la integridad de la joven: cuando le dijera lo que había pasado la tomaría con ella. Posiblemente perdería los nervios y haría explotar algo. Pidió en silencio que Kirishima o Tokoyami pudieran sujetarlo a tiempo antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

* * *

Izuku no andaba muy desencaminado. Cuando el rubio fue consciente, esa noche, por primera vez de que el chico no estaba allí, agarró a Tokoyami. Éste se soltó enseguida y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Cálmate! –pero no podía. Apretó los puños con fuerza, respirando aceleradamente. Aparecieron entonces Kirishima y Ojiro, sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? –el pelirrojo supo de inmediato que algo iba muy mal. Se acercó a su amigo:

-¿Le ha pasado algo… a Midoriya? –su nombre provocó un giro brusco de cabeza en su dirección.

-Tenemos que volver, tienes que llevarme –sorprendido por su respuesta, retrocedió, visiblemente alterado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Volver a dónde? –pero no contestó. Estaba pendiente del rubio de cola que se había acercado a Tooru.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –era lo que todo el mundo estaba preguntando pero nadie respondía. -¿Por qué estás así? –no podía dejar de llorar. Se escondió tras su amiga, no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos después de lo que había pasado. El chico las rodeó para tratar de acercarse a ella.

-Cuéntamelo. Tooru, ¿dónde está Midoriya? ¿Has tenido algo que ver? –volver a pensar en él aumentó su culpabilidad. Asintió con la cabeza, olvidando que no podía verla. Pero su pareja ya se había acostumbrado a sus sonidos, a cómo se movía y a la manera en la que el aire cambiaba a su alrededor cuando se movía.

-Tenemos que calmarnos y hablar de esto, gero –Tsuyu trataba de que alguien le hiciera caso.

-¡NO! –nunca habían oído ese timbre de voz en su jefe. Mantenía los dientes apretados, los puños cerrados y la mirada furiosa. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tener un torrente de voz claro.

-Por favor, que alguien me diga lo que ha pasado –el dragón estaba al borde de un colapso. El jefe demonio volvió a girarse a mirarlo. En su cara se veía una expresión de duda intensa. Buscó entonces a la joven de antenitas en la cabeza, que se asustó cuando lo vio andar en grandes zancadas hacia ella. Pero la ignoró para centrarse en la chica invisible. La agarró por lo que intuyó sería un brazo, que pudo situar gracias a la ropa de Tokoyami que aún llevaba puesta.

-Bakugou –la cola se tensó, preparada para defender a la muchacha. Pero el joven solo le arrancó el colgante de la mano y volvió a soltarla con desprecio, pasando de ella de nuevo. Después fue hasta donde estaba su amigo y se lo puso delante de la cara.

-¿No te has… dado cuenta? –Eijiro tardó unos segundos en entender por qué estaba así: el colgante olía a sangre. Igual que el olor que había llegado hasta ellos cuando se habían cruzado con aquella extraña patrulla de soldados.

-¿Quieres decir que era…?

-¡Sí! –apretó la piedra y buscó apoyo en su amigo. Éste entendía sus sentimientos pero salir así, de repente… era algo que no podían hacer.

-Antes de nada, tenemos que enterarnos bien de lo que ha pasado.

-Yo puedo… contároslo –todos se giraron. La voz venía de más cerca, como si hubiera dado un paso al frente. Como si hubiera recuperado algo del valor que tenía cuando corrió tras el chico y su captora.

* * *

Entraron los soldados, el mago, el rey, la chica demonio y el chico secuestrado por una entrada oculta a un lado de la muralla. Por unos corredores recorrieron lo que le parecieron al chico horas pero no anduvieron más de veinte minutos. Lo llevaron por una empinada escalera en lo que intuyó sería un torreón.

El rey lo arrojó sobre un catre sucio y duro, en una pequeña estancia redonda con nada más que dos ventanas estrechísimas con cristales tan sucios como el lugar en sí. Midoriya se quedó sentado y lo miró a los ojos:

-¿Qué quiere de mí, su majestad?

-Te quedarás aquí por ahora. Tengo que decidir… cuál será mi siguiente movimiento –y se marchó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Ordenó a la joven de pelo corto vigilar día y noche la puerta y llevarle al chico agua y algo de comer. Lo suficiente para no morirse de hambre pero no lo bastante para que pudiera reponerse y escapar. En cuando oyó que se alejaba escaleras abajo, se puso de pie y examinó la estancia. La puerta era muy robusta, de gruesos tablones y una gran cantidad de enormes clavos de metal. La ventana era de forja y una única y gruesa lámina de vidrio cubría la pequeña apertura. Giraron la llave y apareció una mano por la parte baja de la puerta, por lo que parecía una trampilla. Una bandeja con un trozo de pan y una jarra de latón llena de agua. Jirou ni siquiera miró dentro, cerró enseguida.

Izuku no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre la comida. Con el estómago lleno las cosas se ven desde otro punto de vista.

* * *

-¡Padre! –Todoroki había evitado a todos los soldados, sirvientes y demás personas que necesitaban de repente de su ayuda para llegar hasta su padre.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Ahora no, hijo. Necesito un baño –al príncipe no le pasó desapercibida la suciedad de su ropa, la tierra en sus botas y lo que parecía sangre reseca en su camisa.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Te he dicho que ahora no –lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y simplemente se marcho. El muchacho se agachó para coger un poco de la tierra que había quedado en su zapato. La deshizo entre los dedos, tenía tonos rojizos y humedad. No había visto tierra así por los alrededores nunca. Se guardó un poco y se marchó en busca de Iida. Quizás él podría ayudarlo con sus preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la pequeña zona de la cabaña de Tsuyu donde se habían reunido ella, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Bakugou, Tooru y Ojiro. Los demás estaban cerca de las ventanas, escuchando sin intervenir.

El de ojos rojos y pelo rubio había sentido diferentes cosas mientras la invisible, vestida con su ropa, relataba todo lo que podía recordar desde que se habían llevado al de ojos claros. Apretaba los dientes y más de una vez se le escapó un gruñido. Quiso golpear, gritar y llorar pero lo que más quería era haberse dado cuenta, haber hecho caso a su instinto. Cuando llegó a la parte de la tortura, salió un momento porque tenía el estómago revuelto, con ganas de vomitar.

Lo dejaron solo, caminó hasta alejarse un poco de la cabaña. Hizo explotar un tronco, una roca, incluso la tierra. No podía contener la rabia, la ira, el desasosiego y la frustración. La impotencia… era el sentimiento que más le dolía. Se mordió el labio para no venirse abajo.

-¡Maldita sea! –volvió al interior, a terminar de escuchar el relato. Parecía lo más sensato.

Fue Tsuyu la que rompió el silencio cuando Tooru dejó de hablar:

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, gero –se tocó la barbilla, pensando. -¿Por qué el rey se tomaría la molestia de salir y recorrer todo el bosque, gero?

-También me lo pregunté –confesó la invisible. -Midoriya se asustó mucho cuando lo vio y yo… también.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar esa cabaña, si encontramos a esa chica antes que los soldados…

-¿Crees que aún seguirá libre? –el pelirrojo no conocía ni siquiera la existencia de esa cabaña y el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

-Vale la pena comprobarlo –el rubio estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Sus sentimientos y toda esa furia se habían diluido conforme acababa la historia. Ni siquiera el pelirrojo notó que todo eso solo se había quedado ahí, esperando el momento de atrapar a esa desconocida sin rostro que se había llevado su más preciado tesoro.

-Pero… no sé si sabría volver –sintió cómo su mirada roja ardía y la atravesaba. Bakugou siempre miraba hacia ella como si no existiera pero esa vez la estremeció de miedo porque sí sintió que la podía ver.

-No necesito que me guíes, saldré ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora? –Eijiro agarró a su amigo del brazo para que no se levantara del suelo. Todos los sentados en círculo a su alrededor se quedaron también a medio incorporarse.

-Deberías esperar a que sea de día, podremos orientarnos mejor y…

-¡No hay tiempo! ¿No os dais cuenta? Deku ya habrá llegado al castillo o a donde sea que lo fueran a llevar. Quién sabe lo que le espera… no podemos esperar –su frialdad los sobrecogió. Lo normal habría sido que la voz le temblara, que los nervios se notaran en su expresión o sus gestos. Como al enterarse, pero no, su calma era aterradora.

-¿Cómo vas a encontrar el camino? Yo puedo ayudarte a partir del punto donde encontré a Tooru pero… –Tokoyami guardó silencio cuando Katsuki se levantó. Antes de salir, se giró y el fuego se reflejó en sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos cuando sonrió.

-Tengo mis métodos

* * *

-Gracias por la comida –murmuró el muchacho al ver la comida que le pasaban por la pequeña portezuela. No recibió respuesta pero no le impidió seguir hablando a la pared.

-Oye, ¿estás ahí? Me gustaría preguntarte algo –podía no haber estado al otro lado de la puerta pero como no podía saberlo, continuó: -¿por qué dejaste la aldea? Sé que es un tema que no me incumbe pero… a Tooru le afectó mucho verte y tenía curiosidad –Izuku no la vio pero los ojos de Jirou se cerraron con pesar al recordar a su amiga.

-No lo entenderías.

-Puedo intentarlo –contestó enseguida, sorprendido por haber recibido una contestación, aunque fuera breve. Quizás habría contado la verdad o quizás no pero justo en ese momento un soldado subía por las escaleras, sin aliento. La chica se puso firme:

-Una nota de su majestad el rey, con carácter de urgencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –la tomó y leyó deprisa. -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso se duda de mi trabajo? –se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo he traído la nota –hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para volver a bajar. La joven de pelo corto se guardó la nota y suspiró con fuerza. Nunca había conocido a un gobernante más intransigente que él.

El frío mordisqueó la piel que el de pelo verde tenía al descubierto. Echó de menos su chaleco y una camisa nueva. Se colocó sobre los hombros la manta raída que cogió del catre y se sentó, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. La luz de la luna llenaba todo de sombras. No habían vuelto a verlo en todo el día aunque sí que habían renovado las órdenes de su vigilante: no solo debía cuidar que no escapara, sino que tenía prohibido hablar con él. El chico lo había intentado durante las horas pero solo había contestado el silencio y su respiración. Se propuso dormir, al día siguiente después de comer se encontraría mejor.

* * *

La noche en la que llevaban al muchacho, a caballo, dirección al castillo, Bakugou tomó una decisión que sorprendió a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando, Kirishima.

Cuando salió de la cabaña, dando por zanjada la historia, nadie imaginaba cómo podría encontrar aquél lugar perdido en el bosque. Había rechazado la ayuda del joven que mejor conocía las sombras.

En su cabaña, mientras guardaba un puñado de cosas en su bolsa de piel y trataba de no prestar atención a las pertenencias del de ojos claros, tocaron a la puerta. Eijiro empujó la puerta para hablar con su amigo:

-Bakugou… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Ya lo sabes, ¿no? –se miraron en silencio. La habitación estaba fría, el rubio no se había molestado en encender un fuego, solo algunas lámparas. La luz se reflejó en sus ojos rojos. Nunca había visto aquél brillo en él.

-¿Hablas en serio? Es arriesgado, si te pierdes… podrías no volver nunca –el jefe se colocó bien la capa y se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y susurró:

-Sin él, no tengo razón para regresar –el otro tragó saliva.

-Si las cosas son así, te ayudaré. Cuenta conmigo –sonriendo de medio lado, le tendió la bolsa que había estado preparando.

-¿Correrás detrás de mí?

-Sí, no quiero arriesgarme a quedarme atrapado entre los árboles.

-¿Podrás aguantar mi ritmo?

-Estás desentrenado, serás tú el que tenga que apurar el paso –asintió y ambos sonrieron. La tensión y los nervios ahogaban sus corazones. Después de apagar las lámparas de aceite, salieron. Contra lo que había pensado el jefe, no se encontraron a nadie.

-Les he pedido que esperen dentro.

-Gracias –se alejaron lentamente hacia el bosque. Cuando ya estaban fuera de la vista, Bakugou se desnudó en silencio. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se transformaba? Desde luego, muchos más años de los que podía contar. La última vez fue con su padre y llevaba muerto medio siglo. Recordó cuando fue atacado y perseguido por los soldados. Ni siquiera se planteó convertirse para salvar su propia vida y aún así… no se lo cuestionaba ahora. Porque sabía que con sus sentidos mejorados podría seguir el rastro de sangre del colgante y llegar hasta donde lo habían tenido encerrado.

No negaría que le daba miedo perder el control y sucumbir a esa parte de instinto animal que primaba en su otra forma. A base de transformarse se iban poco a poco compenetrando pero para él siempre había sido una deshonra. Como jefe, no quería depender de la fuerza que le daba su aspecto animal; él había querido ser siempre un demonio en el que confiar y al que temer sin ayuda de nada, igual que su padre y el suyo antes que él. Pero había llegado Deku y todo estaba patas arriba. Pensó en él mientras buscaba en su interior cómo transformarse, hacía tanto tiempo que lo sintió como la primera vez. La adrenalina tensó sus músculos mientras su cuerpo cambiaba y se cubría de tupido y suave pelo rubio. Recordó sus ojos verdes cuando la visión se agudizó, el olor a hierbas desconocidas de su pelo a la par que su nariz se convertía en hocico. La suavidad de su piel mientras sus manos se convertían en garras y arañaban la tierra. Resopló y el frío convirtió en vaho su aliento.

El demonio que agarraba su bolsa recogió la capa y la ropa para meterlas dentro. La prenda grande no cabía, se la puso al cuello.

-No te queda mal mi capa, pareces hasta una persona importante –sonrió enseñando todos los afilados dientes. El otro no dijo nada pero admiraba su capacidad para permanecer sereno en esa forma. Le tendió el colgante, que olfateó. El olor de la sangre encendió su cuerpo, potenció todos sus sentidos. La necesidad de encontrar aquella cabaña estaba a la par que las ganas de atrapar a esa muchacha.

-¡En marcha! –avanzó un poco, serpenteó entre los árboles hasta encontrar el rastro de Tooru, el camino por el que había llegado junto a Tokoyami. Aulló, con voz profunda y grave, alertando a todas las criaturas de los alrededores. Kirishima sintió un escalofrío, la potencia de su amigo en aquella forma no podía ser más letal. Tragó saliva, sería una noche larga, muy larga. Cuando lo vio empezar a correr, se apresuró tras él.

"Aguanta Deku, estoy en camino" lo mantuvo en su mente constantemente, para no olvidar su objetivo. Lo encontraría, lo abrazaría y volverían, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo rey.

Continuará…

* * *

Tenemos que salvar a Deku, ¡deprisa! ¿Alguna idea de cómo avanzará esto?

¡En el capítulo 22 más! Gracias por leer x3


	22. ¿Por qué no he podido actualizar?

Primero de todo me disculpo porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo.

En estas vacaciones de Navidad he querido avanzar con mis hobbies (entre ellos escribir) pero he tenido que trabajar mucho en casa porque mi madre trabaja fuera y no hay nadie que se ocupe de los recados, las tareas, la comida, cuidar de mi hermano pequeño… Y eso se ha traducido en 0 tiempo libre para mí.

Apenas he continuado el fanfic y no quiero dejar pasar más días sin avisar. Porque este Martes empecé a trabajar así que no solo me ocupo de la casa, sino que también voy y vengo a mi trabajo.

En cuanto puedo paso por la historia porque me ayuda a desconectar y me sigue apeteciendo mucho pero no avanzo porque hay días que tengo unos minutos y días que no me paso. Si me apaño con el horario y consigo que me bajen un poco las tareas puede que vuelva a poder publicar los Martes.

Gracias y espero que sigan pendiente de esta pequeña historia porque prometo que, antes de que acabe el mes, estaré otra vez en marcha x3


End file.
